THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT (END)
by Minki ARMY
Summary: JUMP TO CHAPTER 14 ! Another story from bangtan/ BTS V APP GAYO TRACK 3 / YOONMIN/ NAMJIN/VKOOK/JHOPE LONELY
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT**

Ini adalah hasil karya saya saya sendiri semua kejadian di dalam cerita ini bukan merupakan sambungan atau ciplakan dari ff lain.

Bahasa tidak baku dan typo bisa terjadi dimana saja.

.

.

.

Min Ki ARMY

.

.

.

Bangtan sonyeondan atau BTS Boy group yang terdiri atas 7 orang member yang memulai debut 2 tahun lalu. Tinggal disebuah dorm yang tidak terbilang luas dengan ranjang bertingkat. Beberapa tahun belakangan merupakan tahun bersejarah dihidup mereka, hidup terpisah dari orangtua, saudara, dan teman-teman lainnya menjalani audisi masa trainee sampai debut dan bisa sesukses saat ini. Dengan aktifitas super padat belum lagi konser keluar negeri yah bisa dibilang keliling dunia sebab negara yang mereka datangi untuk melaksanakan konser tak jarang harus keluar ASIA.

Di korea selatan, prestasi boygrup ini sudah sangat di perhitungkan selain itu seluruh member yang hampir tidak ada cacat sama sekali, ketujuh-nya selalu terlihat tampan dan modis bahkan untuk sekedar menghadiri suatu reality show, diruang dance practice sampai di airport mereka selalu memiliki style yang menarik.

Kita persempit ke kehidupan para membernya,

Kim NamJoon atau Rap Monster sebagai Leader. Kepintarannya diakui oleh semua member bahkan author sendiri~.~ bahkan dia dijuluki sebagai wikipedia. member yang terlihat seperti monster di atas panggung tapi kenyataannya seorang yang cute. Bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya saat masih SMA dan orang itu ternyata lebih tua darinya.

Kim seokjin atau Jin. Visual BTS yang mengakui sendiri kekurangannya dalam hal menari tapi Jin akan melakukan yang terbaik terhadap sesuatu. Dia tipe orang yang mau belajar. soal memasak Jin juaranya. Saking tampannya dia pilih-pilih pacar.

Jung Hoseok atau Jhope. Member yang paling sering ber-aegyo. Orang ini merupakan Moodmaker di BTS. Seseorang yang tertawa dengan tulus dan selalu menebarkan virus cerianya kesemua orang. Pernah menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu menyukai orang lain.

Park Jimin atau Jimin the king of abs. Satu-satunya namja ber-abs yang benar-benar cute. Tipe pendengar yang baik dan cerewet alias talkactive. Masih polos belum pernah berkencan tapi dia memendam cinta sama seseorang.

Min Yoongi atau Suga. Member terputih tercuek tapi punya kepedulian besar pada member lain. Songwriternya BTS. Yoongi adalah member termalas. Malas dance malas bangun. Malas makan. Malas membersihkan make up stlah perform tapi dia selalu bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Yoongi seorang yang tidak banyak bicara makanya dia suka dengan orang yang banyak bicara alias talkactive.

Kim Taehyung atau V. Member yang paling tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Saat senang dia akan benar-benar menunjukkan kesenangannya. Suka bertingkah absurd tapi kalau berbuat kesalahan dia akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat pendiam. V tidak pernah bisa menolak seseorang yang mengatakan cinta padanya.

Jeon Jungkook panggil saja Jungkook si pemilik gigi kelinci yang punya kepribadian ganda. Dia akan berbeda saat di depan kamera dengan kesehariannya di belakang kamera. Punya hati yang sensitif dan gampang nangis makanya di sayang hyung-hyungnya. Golden magnae yang awalnya hadir sebagai magnae cool tapi perlahan mulai absurd karena seseorang yang ia sukai. Dia akan melakukan yang lebih dari seseorang yang ia sukai. Misalnya jika seseorang yang ia sukai suka bertigkah gila maka dia akan lebih gila.

.

.

.

.

 _The Beautiful moment_

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah cerita tentang Kim Namjoon yang diam-diam menyimpan rasa suka kepada uri princess Kim seokjin yang punya banyak moment bersama Kim Namjoon. Kim Taehyung yang masih sulit menentukan couple karena merasa akrab dengan semuanya. Jung Hoseok yang merasa nyaman didekat jimin hingga akhirnya tidak punya couple. jungkook yang lebih nyaman bermain dengan V dibandingkan jimin. tentang kisah rumit seorang Park Jimin yang sangat menyayangi Golden Magnae JungKook tetapi di satu pihak dia mengagumi cara seorang MinYoongi menghadapi keadaan dengan berbagai trick-nya dan Min Yoongi yang selalu bersikap kasar dan dingin kepada Jimin namun ternyata dibalik itu dia menyembunyikan perasaannya yang tanpa ia sadari tumbuh dengan sendirinya untuk seorang Park Jimin.

 _The Beautiful Moment_

Disinilah mereka di sebuah mobil van hitam yang melaju baru saja meninggalkan parkiran sebuah stasiun TV. Manajer hyung selaku sopir bersama uri lider di kursi depan, MinVHope dikursi tengan dan dibelakang tentunya JinKookGa. Masih dengan sisa keringat usai perform diacara musik mereka terus bercengkrama sambil memakan beberapa cemilan.

" _Kookie ah...kau mau ?"_ suara jimin memotong disela-sela perbincangan hangat mereka tentang ARMY yang semakin banyak menyoraki mereka saat perform. _"yaa..jimin aku juga masih mau, sini cemilannya"_ sahut V dengan wajah datarnya khas seorang V.

" _kau ini, kau kan sudah menghabiskan satu bungkus cemilan ini. Kasi yang belum dong, uri magnae juga mau tuh"_

" _ya..ya..ya..kalian ini ribut sekali sih. Capek tau. Suka banget sih bertengkar ? "_ suara sang leader berhasil menghentikan keduanya yang tengah berebut cemilan itu tapi kini keduanya beralih dengan hal lain yaitu berselca ria sesekali tertawa hingga yang terdengar didalam mobil hanya suara lengking jimin yang tertawa dan juga V. Itulah Vmin, sebentar-sebentar bertengkar sebentar-sebentar akur lagi dan membuat keributan. Yang lain hanya bergeleng-geleng ria sambil memejamkan mata berusaha mendapatkan istirahat agar bisa mengumpulkan tenaga lagi untuk kegiatan selanjutnya besok. Selang beberapa menit sampailah mereka di dorm tercinta.

Semua member sudah menempati tempat tidur mereka masing-masing kecuali seseorang, Kim Taehyung. Dia masih terus berkeliling dorm dengan kamera ditangannya melakukan self kamera. Menghampiri satu-persatu member lain yang sedang terlelap terutama jungkook _._

" _aku suka melakukan hal ini pada jungkook saat dia tertidur, dan bahkan seperti inipun dia tidak akan terbangun "_ V mengusap lembut rambut jungkook memperbaiki tatanannya memainkan pipi tembem milik kookie sampai mengusap-ngusap telinganya dengaan lembut dan hanya membuat sang pemilik telinga menggeliat sedikit kemudian melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

Puas bermain dengan jungkook V memutuskan untuk berisitirahat menyusul sang magnae ke alam mimpi. besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan.

Semua member telah bersiap untuk menghadiri acara musik masih dengan mempromosikan album terbaru mereka. Di ruang tunggu terpampang sebuah layar televisi yang menampilkan video klip dari lagu mereka I NEED YOU. Seperti pertama kali melihat pemutara MV itu hingga beberapa minggu release MV terbaru mereka, tetap saja semua member antusias setiap melihat MV mereka ditayangkan di televisi.

Saling mencela ekspresi member lain hingga pemilik suara melengking bak gadis baru menginjak remaja park Jimin angkat bicara _" Hyung, kau tahu ? kau mendorong kepalaku saat shooting MV adegan di depan cermin cembung itu membuat leherku seperti mau patah. "_ Jimin berbicara ke arah suga dengan tatapan seolah KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB HYUNG. Hoseok yang melihat ekspresi jimin tertawa sambil mengelus-ngelus sayang pundak jimin. _" Sabarlah jim"._

" _mianhae Jimin ah aku terlalu antusias saat itu hingga tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan semua "_ suga duduk tepat didekat jimin menjelaskan keadaanya dengan sedikit memiringkan badannya pada jimin kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke leher jimin mengusap-ngusap kulit leher jimin. Yoongi melakukan kegiatan rutinnya yaitu kebiasaannya menyentuh kulit jimin tepat di bagian leher belum lagi kesukaannya mengendus-ngendusi kulit jimin terkadang membuat member lain yang melihatnya hanya menatap datar kadang pula hanya di acuhkan karena saking seringnya. Jimin juga tidak pernah menolak bahkan terkesan ikut menikmati perlakuan yoongi tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian layar televisi yang tadinya memutarkan MV milik mereka berganti dengan MV lain dari Girlband Red Velvet ice cream cake. Dengan antusias Jhope menirukan dance ala red velvet ini diikuti V kemudian Jimin. Ketiganya terus menari tapi entah kenapa tarian itu terlihat absurd. Melihat jimin mendekati kedua member hyperaktif itu membuat suga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali memutar bola matanya malas. _" mulai lagi deh"_ batinya. Terlebih saat jungkook mulai bergabung dan jimin terlihat sangat menikmati suasana semakin membangkitkan gairah Yoongi untuk tidur saja.

Yoongi sangat menyayangi Magnae line tanpa terkecuali Jungkook tetapi entah sejak kapan ia suka sebal sendiri melihatnya dekat-dekat jimin atau lebih tepatnya jimin yang dekat-dekat jungkook. _"dasar bocah "_ yoongi berdecih dalam hati. Sebenarnya keadaannya tidak begitu rumit mengingat mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama 2 tahun lebih pastinya mereka sudah sangat mengenal sifat masing-masing jadi tidak ada alasan untuk saling membenci tapi entah kenapa untuk yang satu ini yoongi sangat-sangat-tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri. Yoongi cemburu.

Ngomong-ngomong Namjoon dan gebetan rahasianya Kim Seokjin duduk bersebelahan tertawa menyaksikan tingkah absurd teman satu grupnya tak lupa dengan geleng-gelengan kepalanya. Mau terlihat normal katanya meskipun sebenarnya keduanya sangat ingin ikut bergabung tapi saling jaga imej.

 _The Beautiful Moment_

Suatu pagi di hari libur alias tidak ada jadwal manggung hanya latihan malam nanti. Semua member masih bergelut dengan selimutnya masing-masing bukan karena sengaja bermalas-malasan tapi memang karena semalam mereka harus tidur sangat terlambat, hampir pagi. Setelah tampil di acara musik dilanjutkan Fansign kemudian latihan lagi. Mereka benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

11.28 AM KST-

Jimin merasakan tenggorokannya kering hingga mau tidak mau mengharuskannya bangun untuk kedapur dan membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air minum. Dengan mata yang belum sempurna terbuka ia berjalan dengan rambut acak-akannya yang masih terlihat seksi di mata author-_-

sesampainya di dapur jimin sedikit terkejut dengan Jin hyung-nya si tukang masak ternyata sudah dengan telatennya mencampurkan satu persatu bahan makan kedalam panci untuk sarapan para member, makan siang tepatnya. Ada Namjoon juga yang hanya melihat-lihat bagaimana Jin memasak. Bisa dapet inspirasi katanya, lumayan lirik Rap buat album part 2 BTS.

" _oh hyung ? couple kami ini benar-benar sangat romantis. Pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan di dapur. Namjoon hyung mau di bantu nyari inspirasi ? "_ ejek jimin. Kemudian di hadiahi deathglare oleh namjoon. _"bercanda kok hyung,peace"_

Tak lama kemudian member lain menyusul, V dengan tatapan datarnya berjalan ke arah jimin merampas gelas berisi air minum yang masih dipegang erat-erat oleh jimin. _" yakk..*plakk*_

" _AWW...JIMIN, KAU GILA ? itu sakit tau. Dasar park bodoh"_ \- V

" _aku bahkan belum menghabiskannya bodoh. DASAR BOCAH ABSURD"_ -Jimin

" _kan cuman sebentar jim, pelit amat sih. LU KAYAK EMAK-EMAK LAGI DAPET TAU"_ – V

" _KAU_ \- Jimin

" _ya ya... ribut banget sih hyung ?_ " suara jungkook yang tiba-tiba terdengar di sela-sela pertengkaran Vmin membuat Namjoon merasa lega karena tidak harus menegur mereka berdua lagi. Jimin yang melihat jungkook pun langsung menghentikan pertentangannya dengan V dan langsung menyapa magnae kesayangannya.

" _oh kau bangun kook ?"_

" _iya berkat suara melengkingmu Jimin-_-)_

" _yakk.. lagi-lagi kau hanya menyebut namaku. Jin Hyung barangkali kau butuh sesuatu untuk dibuat sup maka aku dengan ikhlas menyerahkan Jungkook dan V padamu silahkan buatlah semaumu hyung."_

" _yakkkkkkkk" teriak Vkook bersamaan._

" _heii sudah-sudah, kalian Cuma bisa bikin ribut di dapurku. Jimin sana bangunkan hoseok dan Yoongi! "_

" _Hopi hyung sudah bangun dan lagi mandi"_ – jungkook

" _ya sudah Yoongi saja"_ seokjin melerai tiga magnae ribut di depannya kemudian menyuruh yang ter-ribut untuk membangunkan Yoongi. Padahal Jin sebenarnya modus supaya jimin lebih dekat lagi dengan Yoongi. Pasalnya Yoongi pernah tidak sengaja mengatakan pada jin bahwa ia menyukai jimin.

Jimin yang penurutpun pergi membangunkan hyung manisnya yang masih tidur dengan damainya.

" aku menyukaimu Jiminnie"

Jimin sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat lirih dari bibir kecil Yoongi. Sempat berhenti sejenak kemudian jimin melanjutkan langkahnya lebih dekat dengan Yoongi mencoba melihat wajah hyungnya dan syukurlah ternyata Yoongi hanya bermimpi. " tapi kenapa harus aku" batin jimin. Masih bergelut dengan pikiran herannya. Jimin lupa membangunkan Yoongi.

" _jimin ? Yoongi hyung belum bangun juga ?_ " hoseok membuyarkan lamunan jimin. Entah perasaan dari mana jimin merasa tidak sanggup membangunkan Yoongi hingga akhirnya Hoseok yang mengambil alih membangunkannya.

" _aku sering membullimu karena aku menyukaimu"_

" _kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku"_

" _chimin ah kau gila ? aku menyukai V"_

Jimin masih ingat, sangat mengingat bagaimana jungkook magnae yang secara blak-blakan ia akui di depan umum bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya yang selalu ingin ia jaga itu menolaknya dan ternyata jungkook lebih nyaman dengan V. Padahal V menyangka bahwa jungkook menyukai Jin karena jungkook sangat dekat dengan tetua di grup BTS itu.

" _dia sepertinya lebih nyaman dengan Jin Hyung dibanding denganmu chim."_

V selalu menjadi tempat pertama bagi jimin untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dan v selalu mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang kadang sangat membantu bagi jimin. Tapi kali ini V salah. Dia tidak tahu kalau kookie menyukainya. Sebenarnya bagi jimin sihh kookie mau suka sama siapa tidak masalah..itu haknya kookie apalagi jimin sedang suka-sukanya dekat-dekat Yoongi karena Yoongi sangat menarik akhir-akhir ini apalagi sejak jimin secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan yoongi yang sedang bermimpi bahwa ia menyukai jimin. Jimin merasa ada yang aneh juga dengannya kalau sedang dekat dengan Yoongi personel BTS yang ter-manis- se-korea-selatan itu.

" _ahh..tidak Yoongi hyung Cuma bermimpi. itu cuma kebetulan saja pasti_ " . di sofa dorm yang sepi. Hanya ada suara televisi yang menampilkan entah siaran apa itu yang pasti jimin mengabaikan suara itu hanya fokus dengan pemikirannya tentang Yoongi yang bermimpi dan menyebut namanya. Tiba-tiba Hoseok ibu kost yang galak atau ibu dorm yang memiliki tempat tidur terbersih dibandingkan yang lain ini lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan jimin. _"apasih yang kebetulan?"_ tanyanya penasaran tapi cepat-cepat di alihkan oleh jimin. _" yang lain mana hyung ? "_

Kedua member ini sangat dekat saking dekatnya seperti ibuu dan anak. Jimin suka pergi bersama hoseok yang cerewet seperti ibu-ibu kompleks. Juga kepribadian hoseok yang memiliki kesamaan dengan yoongi, hoseok juga sering mencuri-curi kesempatan mengecup pipi jimin. Tapi jimin sama sekali tidak berniat menjadikan hoseok sebagai kekasih karena keduanya memang nyaman hanya dengan seperti ini. Seperti V juga.

" _kookie sama V lagi lypsinc di ruang latihan,Namjoon lagi ngobrol sama manajer Hyung. Yoongi sama Jin lagi nungguin V sama Kookie Lypsinc" -_-_

" _dia juga mengagumimu yoongi ah, kau ingat malam itu di ruang dance practice ? sesuatu yang jimin butuhkan saat menghadapi ujian. Otaknya Namjoon dan Trick mu. Dia bisa saja hanya mengatakan bahwa otaknya namjoon sudah cukup. Tapi dia menyebutmu juga. "_

" _itu bisa saja hanya suatu kebetulan"_

" _tapi aku salut padamu, bahkan itu sangat tidak terlihat. Kau selalu bersikap sama kepada semuanya."_

" _aku tidak tahu. Dan aku harus menghilangkan perasaan ini hyung. "_

Hari itu Yoongi menutup percakapannya bersama Jin dengan wajah lelah plus sedihnya. Setelah latihan, Jimin langsung kembali ke dorm karena harus bersiap-siap menuju ke acara music untuk menjadi host bersama Kookie tapi kookie malah asikk bermain bersama V di ruang latihan. Jin dan Yoongi jadi sandera supaya punya alasan terlambat tiba di dorm.

" _hyung..ayo pulang"_

V dan jungkook yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya menghampiri kedua hyung tertua di BTS itu mengajak untuk kembali ke dorm. Sesampai di dorm, V jimin dan jungkook segera berangkat ke acara musik dimana jungkook dan jimin menjadi host. sebenarnya V tidak harus ikut tapi mengingat V yang tidak bisa diam, dia terus merengek pada manajer hyung untuk ikut jadi akhirnya di ijinkan. Jimin dan jungkook pun dengan senang hati kalau V ikut jadi mereka bisa bermain. Maklum saja magnae line ini sangat suka bermain. Mungkin inilah sebabnya Jungkook yang dulu terkenal dengan imej calm berubah jadi absurd seperti V. Akibat sering main dengan V dan jimin beginilah jadinya.

Selama jimin dan jungkook mengisi acara, V hanya dduk di back stage sambil bermain game get rich melalui smartphone yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Sesekali melihat ke arah TV di ruangan itu, tertawa bangga melihat kedua sahabatnya menjadi host. meskipun jadi hostnya tidak sampai acaranya usai. Karena di acara itu ada beberapa host jadi mereka saling bergantian.

" _Taehyung! "_ sapa seseorang tak jauh dari pintu yang mengarah ke panggung. Namja yang sedang berjalan bersama gerombolan teman grupnya itu berhenti ketika melihat V sedang berdiri memandangi TV di backstage. " oh baekhyun hyung.." V menjawab panggilan Baekhyun dan segera membungkuk kemudian berjalan kearah hyung yang katanya mirip dengannya itu. V malah sangat senang bisa dibilang mirip dengan sunbae dari salah satu grup terkenal milik SMEnt itu. bahkan sejak keduanya dikatakan sangat mirip V berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan sunbaenya itu.

" _kau tampil juga ? mana yang lain ? "_

" _aniya hyung, aku hanya menemani jimin dan jungkook. Yah daripada tidak punya kerjaan di "_

" _kau harus istirahat tahu. Aku tahu kau juga punya jadwal yang sangat padat jadi sebisa mungkin saat punya waktu kosog kau harus gunakan untuk beristirahat. "_

" _ne hyung. Hyung baik banget sih. Perhatian lagi. Jadi pengen macarin. Bercanda dehh hyung"_

" _tae ah..selca yukkk ! "_

" _dengan senang hati hyung"_

" _pasti para fans akan senang dengan foto ini. Bukan begitu tae? "_

" _iya hyung, fans bahagia tapi seseorang akan panas melihatnya. "_

" _Siapa ?"_

" _Siapa lagi ? tuh sana pacarmu lagi liatin chanyeol"_

" _Loh kalau yang sana siapa ? jungkook"_

" _Hahahaha dia bukan pacarku hyung. "_

" _Iya tapi kok liatnya gitu amat ?dia kayaknya suka sama kamu tuh tae "_

Keduanya terus larut dalam perbincangan mereka setelah lama tidak bertemu. Paling juga bertemu di panggung dan itu sangat singkat. Berbeda dengan saat ini, keduanya sangat menikmati tertawa dan bercanda bersama sampai baekhyun lupa cahanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kulit putih kai. Supaya hitam katanya dan V lupa kalau ada jungkook yang memperhatikannya sambil menarik-narik hidung mancungnya jimin. Supaya pesek katanya juga. Duh kompak banget mereka.

" _enak yah hyung ? "_

" _apanya kook ?_

" _selcanya trus ketawa-ketawa-an-nya."_

V jimin dan jungkook sekarang sudah berada di dorm. Mereka langsung masuk meninggalkan manajer hyung yang saat itu menolak ajakan mereka untuk singgah karena ada urusan.

" _kami pulang"_

Ketiganya langsung berhambur di dalam dorm. Jungkook langsung ke kamar mandi mencuci muka. V duduk di sofa kemudian melanjutkan game nya. Jimin berjalan menuju ranjangnya mendapati Yoongi sedang berbaring dengan lengannya di atas dahi. Jimin sama sekali tidak bersuara karena mengira Yoongi sudah tertidur takut suaranya akan membangunkan hyungnya. Lagipula jimin sedikit lelah.

" _jimin aku menyukaimu"_

-TBC -

Yeayy...chapter 1 hereeee !

FF pertamaku nih ders(readers). Gimana ? maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat, maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan atau ada cerita di atas yang gak ders gak suka. Timpukin aja authornya, pake abs nya jimin /kabuuuurrr

Banyak adegan di ff ini yang berasal dari kehidupan nyatanya BTS meskipun gak persis sihh. Pure ARMY pasti tau di bagian mana-mana aja.

Dont be siders ok? Review kalian nantinya akan jadi masukan juga buat aku demi kelangsungan FF ini bisa juga jadi semangat buat author yang unyu' ini buat bikin cerita yang lebih menarik. Chu~ chu~


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Ini adalah MURNI HASIL KARYA SAYA SAYA SENDIRI semua kejadian di dalam cerita ini bukan merupakan sambungan atau ciplakan dari ff lain.

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

Jangan jadi plagiat. OK!

.

.

.

Min Ki ARMY

.

.

.

THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT

.

.

.

Happy reading !

.

.

.

" _kami pulang"_

Ketiganya langsung berhambur di dalam dorm. Jungkook langsung ke kamar mandi membersihkan wajah. V duduk di sofa kemudian melanjutkan game nya. Jimin berjalan menuju ranjangnya mendapati Yoongi sedang berbaring dengan lengannya di atas dahi. Jimin sama sekali tidak bersuara karena mengira Yoongi sudah tertidur takut suaranya akan membangunkan hyungnya. Lagipula jimin sedikit lelah.

" _jimin aku menyukaimu"_

Suara Yoongi memecah keheningan malam itu. jimin yang mendengarnya hanya membulatkan matanya mulutnya sedikit menganga. Sangat sulit dipercaya kalau Yoongi seorang yang dingin dan terkesan cuek di dorm itu akan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

jantung jimin berdetak tidak karuan saat ini. Sangat cepat bahkan tidak terkendali. Nafasnya sangat berat SEPERTI usai melakukan konser BTS begins membawakan semua lagu mulai dari album pertama, mini album, album japan, single japan, sampai lagu pre debut yang belum masuk album/apa ini. Ini lebih mengagetkan dari film hantu yang pernah tidak sengaja jimin tonton.

Jimin membeku di tempat. Sedari tadi jimin tidak membuat pergerakan apa-apa sejak Yoongi melontarkan perkataan itu. jimin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mulutnya terkunci. _"Apa ini ? Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya "_

bukan tidak melakukan apa-apa Yoongi juga sibuk dengan pemikirannya sekarang. Yoongi benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi sekarang. Malam ini jimin pergi bersama jungkook meskipun ada V tapi yoongi benar-benar takut. Takut jimin di ambil jungkook.

Yoongi merubah posisinya. Kini ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya.

" _kau boleh menganggapku gila, aneh atau apapun itu. terserah kau. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Setidaknya aku tidak punya beban sekarang. "_

Jimin mendengar pernyataan yoongi lagi mulai kembali dengan kesadarannya seperti semula. Jimin kini mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang yang berada tepat di hadapan Yoongi. ia melembutkan pandangannya ke arah yoongi yang terlihat sangat sedih duduk menatap lurus kelantai kamar

" _aku tahu aku tidak bisa mendapatkan tempat sedikitpun di hatimu karena sudah ada seseorang disana. Aku bukan seorang yang serba bisa seperti kookie magnae kesayanganmu. Aku tidak punya alasan sama sekali untuk disukai"_

Belum sempat jimin berbicara, Yoongi sudah terlebih dahulu menghujaninya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat jimin heran. Seorang MinYoongi punya pemikiran seperti itu terhadapnya. Pria ini memang sangat jago berkata-kata tidak salah jika lirik yang ia buat semuanya bagus-bagus.

" _aku tidak pernah sama sekali melihat Yoongi hyung seperti ini. Tapi kenapa semakin hyung seperti ini malah semakin menarik dimataku ? OH TUHAN AKU BENAR-BENAR TLAH JATUH PADA PESONA MIN YOONGI "_

 _._

Akhirnya Yoongi mengeluarkan semua yang ia simpan selama ini pemikirannya tentang seorang Park jimin yang tidak pernah punya waktu menemaninya bermain sama seperti yg ia lakukan pada jungkook.

" _kau sangat menyukainya. Iya itu terlihat sangat jelas, bahkan saat di atas panggung kau selalu berlari ke arahnya, di waktu luang kau selalu mencarinya mengajaknya untuk bermain, dan yang terpenting di depan semuanya kau bahkan tidak malu untuk mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya kau sangat menjaganya kau sangat mengaguminya."_

Yoongi kesal, semua yang ia simpan rapi selama ini tinggal kenangan, ia meluapkan semua kesedihannya kepada park jimin member yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya yang tlah merebut hatinya.

Jimin medengar semuanya jadi merasa bersalah terhadap hyung manisnya itu. sesungguhnya jimin tidak tega melihat seseorang bersedih apalagi orang itu bersedih karenanya. Yoongi hyung yang manis yang selalu membuat jimin membeku seketika dengan sentuhannya. Entah kebetulan atau di sengaja yang pasti setiap yoongi berada di dekat jimin sifat kekanak-kanakan jimin menghilang.

Yoongi masih diam dengan tatapan sendunya menatap kebawah, takut menatap jimin karena yoongi sendiri tidak yakin akan bisa keluar dari tatapan tajam milik pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu bila sudah terlanjur menatapnya.

" BRUKKK "

" PLAAAAKKKKKKKKK "

" AAAAWWWW "

Jimin melayangkan pukulan nya pada kedua orang yang ternyata dari tadi menguping pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi. Mereka Jhope dan V si tukang rusuh yang terjatuh di depan pintu kamar. Sebenarnya Jhope yang lebih dulu menguping pembicaraan yoongi dan jimin karena ia memang tau kalau sejak tadi yoongi sangat gelisah saat jimin pergi bersama jungkook. Jhope paham situasi Yoongi karena setiap malam mereka suka begadang bersama membuat lirik tak jarang juga yoongi menceritakan perasaannya secara gamblang. Ada sesuatu yang unik di antara Rapper line ternyata. Mereka saling mendengar dan menjaga curhatan satu sama lain.

Tapi V? Anak hiperaktif ini ternyata mendapati hope saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam kamar beberapa saat lalu. Jadinya V hanya mendengar sedikit dari yang Yoongi katakan.

" _yakk... jimin pabo. Sakit tahu !" – V_

" _apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? huh ? pergi sana " - jimin_

" _kamu sih V gak bisa diem, kita ketahuan kan. kejatuhan badan kamu sakit tau belum lagi pukulannya jimin. " -Jhope_

V dan jHope berjalan menuju salah satu kursi di ruang tamu mereka. Jhope masih mengelus-ngelus lengannya yang masih sakit akibat pukulan gratis dari jimin. soal kejatuhan V itu tidak masalah sebenarnya, Jhope malah berbahagia. sementara V cuma memasang tampang blank kemudian tiba-tiba mengumpat _. " dasar park jimin bodoh. Gimana bisa dia cuman diam sementara yoongi hyung sudah seperti cewek mau di putusin gitu. Kayaknya sakit banget "_

" _kamu dengar bagian yang mana memangnya eoh ? "_

" _APA ? dari cara bicaramu sepertinya kau tahu banyak hyung. Ceritakan padaku PPAALLIII PALLIIII !"_

" _seperti yang kau dengar tadi. Yoongi suka sama jimin."_

" _hmm... iya sih aku bisa melihatnya hyung. Berbeda memang. Sorot mata Yoongi hyung pada jimin. Ekspresinya saat melihat jimin bermain bersama yang lain. Yang paling terlihat itu tatapannya. Saat yoongi hyung menatap jimin. "_

" _masa sih ?"_

" _PARK JIMIN BODOH..TIDAK PEKA JIMINNIE PABO-_- kalau aku di posisi jimin. Pasti aku bakal langsung terima cintanya yoongi hyung. "_

V terus mengumpat. Betapa bodohnya park jimin jika menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Yoongi yang sangat V kenal sebagai seorang yag sulit ditaklukkan dengan sikap cueknya tidak pernah sama sekali mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada seseorang. Bahkan V yang notabenenya berasal dari daerah yang sama dengan yoongi tidak pernah melihat Yoongi akrab dengan seseorang di Daegu.

" _jadi V "_

" _jadi apa hyung ?_

.

.

.

THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT

.

.

.

Jimin kembali setelah melayangkan pukulannya untuk dua orang sahabat terbaiknya. Kembali dalam suasana canggung. Kembali terduduk, jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jimin benar-benar takut. Saat ini Yoongi bisa saja memberinya pukulan bahkan tendangan terindah atas ketidak-pekaannya menanggapi perasaan Yoongi. Sungguh ini yang pertama bagi jimin. Seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah orang yang sebenarnya jimin kagumi. Tak jarang jimin memberikan sinyal-sinyal pada Yoongi agar ia tahu bahwa jimin mengaguminya.

Jimin senang dengan tingkah manja yoongi yang sewaktu-waktu yoongi tampilkan. Dia tidak pernah menolak bahkan kalau jimin bisa bilang ia mempersilahkan dengan sangat ikhlas seikhlas-ikhlasnya tubuhnya di grepe-grepe yoongi kalau manjanya datang. Mungkin ini yang membuat perasaan yoongi tidak bisa hilang untuk jimin meski berkali-kali ia berusaha menghapusnya. Tubuh jimin punya gravitasi bagi yoongi dan jimin yang tidak pernah sama sekali melarang hyung manisnya menyentuhnya.

JIMIN ATAU YOONGI YANG TIDAK PEKA ?

Yoongi berharap orang yang disukainya itu akan mengatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu padanya tapi kenyataannya Jimin tidak bisa mengatakannya secara terus terang, berbeda pada jungkook kata-kata itu cenderung lebih mudah ia ucapkan bahkan terkesan seperti hanya sedang bercanda. Jimin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa semua terasa berbeda kalau sudah menyangkut yoongi. Jimin menyadari bahwa saat bersama yoongi atmosfernya sangat berbeda. Jimin menyukai yoongi lewat tatapan yang yoongi tidak pernah sadari karena yoongi terlalu sibuk mengurusi musik.

Satu hal yang kini jimin tahu Yoongi hyungnya ternyata memang menyukainya perasaan jimin tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

" _jadi yang yoongi hyung katakan malam itu benar. Dia tidak sekedar bermimpi malam itu. NOT BAD sekarang dia mengatakannya sendiri." Batinnya_

Pria manis itu saat ini sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Mata sayunya, baju putih polos dengan bagian dada yang lebar itu memperlihatkan kulit mulus yoongi membuat jimin semakin gemas. Belum lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir merah tipisnya semuanya tertata dengan baik, semua kata yang yoongi keluarkan sangat berbobot bahkan jika itu makian akan jadi makian terjitu yang bisa tertembak langsung ke dada pendengarnya.

Daritadi jimin sudah gemas sendiri. Jimin tidak sabar ingin mengatakan AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU HYUNG. Tapi jimin masih ingin bermain. Yoongi sangat manis di saat-saat seperti ini. Sayang jika dilewatkan. Sakit hati sedikit tidak apa karena mulai besok jimin akan menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang berlimpah.

" _aku membencimu park jimin"_

Benar. Pria dengan nama panggung SUGA itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke ranjang kesayangnnya. Seolah berkata bahwa ranjang ini lebih mengerti saat ini daripada pria bodoh yang hanya terus memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya di hadapan yoongi tanpa kata bahkan kata penolakan atau penerimaan. Yoongi menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam selimut berwarna biru yang tak lain warna jimin. Yoongi memilih tidur. Lelah! itulah yang ia rasakan

" _Sabarlah Park Jimin sedikit lagi "_

.

.

.

THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT

.

.

.

 _neo ttaeme na ireohge manggajyeo_

 _geumanhallae ije neo an gajyeo_

 _mothagesseo mwot gataseo_

 _jebal pinggye gateun geon samgajyo_

 _._

 _karenamu aku menjadi berantakan_

 _aku ingin berhenti, aku tak lagi menginginkanmu_

 _aku muak dengan semua ini, aku tidak peduli_

 _jadi alasan apapun darimu tak akan berguna_

 _._

beberapa jam setelah tampil di acara MCD. Semua member BTS berkumpul di ruang tunggu, mereka telah menyanyikan dua lagu andalan mereka dan saatnya menunggu penutupan acara. Saat itu jimin sedang sibuk memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya di depan cermin tiba-tiba sahabat aliennya datang terlihat sangat heboh menyodorkan TAB-nya pada jimin. Member lain sedang tertidur karena lelah dan penutupan acara masih lama lebih baik di manfaatkan dengan beristirahat.

" _Kyaa park jimin bodoh. Kau harus lihat ini ! "_

" _apa ? ini kan penampilan kita barusan? ada apa ? apa aku membuat gerakan yang salah?"_

" _bukan.. perhatikan ekspresi yoongi hyung di awal lagu! "_

JIMIN TERSENYUM

" _DAEBAKK kau benar-benar daebakk kawan. Aku belum pernah melihat yoongi hyung semarah itu di atas panggung. Habis kamu apain dia ? "_

" _kecilkan suaramu KIM TAEHYUNG yoongi hyung bisa dengar bodoh"_

Jimin terpesona LAGI. Dia benar-benar bahagia saat ini karena berhasil membuat Yoongi kesal. Ekspresi yoongi saat di panggung tadi terus terngiang di benaknya. Bagaimana tidak ? Yoongi terlihat sangat menghayati lagu, semua member berbaring di atas panggung saat itu membentuk lingkaran kemudian yoongi duduk mulai menyanyikan bagian rap pertama. Pria manis itu mengacak-acak rambut kemerahannya FRUSTASI. Ingatkan jimin soal tatapan tajam membunuhnya yoongi ke arah park jimin yang berbaring sejajar di depan Yoongi belum lagi bibir tipis merah jambunya menyebutkan lirik demi lirik itu seolah menyampaikan pesannya untuk seorang pria di depan sana, kau, iya kamu. tangan yoongi bergerak seirama dengan nyanyiannya seperti menunjuk, menyisyaratkan bahwa yang membuatnya merasa hancur seperti sekarang adalah orang itu PARK JIMIN.

Kedua sudut bibir jimin terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sebenarnya tanpa yoongi tahu, sepanjang lagu jimin sesekali melirik ke arah hyung manisnya. Tanpa sadar ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu jantung jimin berdegub kencang, tatapan sayu nan tajam yang hanya dimiliki Yoongi itu seakan berbicara padanya AKU MENGAWASIMU PARK JIMIN. Jimin terkekeh. semakin hari hyung kesayangannya semakin menggemaskan saja.

" _chim~ ah "_

" _Jimin ? "_

" _kok senyum-senyum sendiri ? "_

" _wah LU KAYAKNYA UDAH GILA DEH JIM "_

" _Jimin gak asik ah..tinggalin aja "_

V yang sejak tadi di acuhkan pergi mencari aktifitas lain meninggalkan jimin yang terlalu sibuk dengan hayalannya tentang yoongi.

Jimin memperhatikan pantulan Yoongi pada cermin meja rias tempat jimin kini duduk setelah selesai memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, disana yoongi berbaring di atas kursi ruangan yang hanya dihuni member BTS dan beberapa staf itu,kakinya diluruskan pada kursi di depannya, jemari tangan kanan dan kirinya saling ditautkan, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk _"Ahh manis sekali "_ kata jimin.

Pandangan jimin terhenti pada kaki mulus milik Yoongi. Raut wajah jimin berubah, _" kenapa celananya pendek banget sih ? "_ jimin kesal. Saat itu semua member harus menggunakan celana di atas lutut dan itu membuat semua orang akan melihat kaki ramping nan seksi milik calon pacarnya. Yah jimin akui, yoongi sangat seksi bahkan lebih seksi daripada Hyeorin Sistar, Hyuna 4minute atau irine red velvet. Tapi jimin cemburu jimin tidak suka kalau pemandangan yang seharusnya hanya dilihatnya harus dilihat oranglain juga. Sepertinya jimin sudah mulai terobsesi dengan yoongi padahal jadi pacar saja belum.

.

" _Yoongi hyung bangunlah kita harus ke panggung sekarang ! "_

Suara sang golden magnae terdengar ditelinga yoongi. Kedua mata yoongi terbuka dan saat dirinya hendak bangun dari duduknya yoongi merasakan sesuatu di pahanya. Pantas saja tidurnya nyenyak, entah kemeja siapa yang sejak tadi sudah menyelimuti paha putihnya yang terekspos.

Tapi tunggu," _bukankah ini kemeja yang tadi dipakai jimin menuju acara ini? Sudahlah "_ yoongi tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan siapa pemilik atau siapa yang sudah berbaik hati menyelimutinya sekarang yoongi dan yang lain harus bergegas ke panggung.

\- BERSAMBUNG -

BAGAIMANA ? BAGAIMANA ? BAGAIMANA ?

Ada yg sudah liat dance practice INEEDU ? Ini semua gara-gara Yoongi yang pass nyanyi di bagian rap awal lagu INEEDU itu dia natap tajam Jimin makanya muncullah di otak seksinya author buat bikin yang kaya gini Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin gk jelas. oh iya celananya anak BTS juga semenjak INEEDU keluar itu AH OH TIDAK kenapa itu PENDEK BANGET ? / tutup mata(o_o)

Ada yang review minta YoonMin nya di banyakin makanya aku banyakin sekarang. Kalo masih belum banyak silahkan timpukin Min Ki pake underwear-nya dek Jungkook yg pernah di curi suga /Huu hu~

Ada juga yang minta Vhope jadi aku masukin Vhope dikit. Trus juga ada bagian yang Vhope di skip itu apa yah ? ada yang penasaran ? wkwkwk

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mereview + udah kasi masukan, mem-follow, mem-Favorite-kan FF ini. Ingin bertanya atau kasi saran silahkan di REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah MURNI HASIL KARYA SAYA SAYA SENDIRI semua kejadian di dalam cerita ini bukan merupakan sambungan atau ciplakan dari ff lain.

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

Jangan jadi plagiat. OK!

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

" _PARK JIMIN BODOH..TIDAK PEKA JIMINNIE PABO-_- kalau aku di posisi jimin. Pasti aku bakal langsung terima cintanya yoongi hyung. "_

" _jadi V "_

" _jadi apa hyung ?_

.

.

.

Min Ki ARMY

.

.

.

THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT

.

.

.

Happy reading !

.

.

.

" _jadi V "_

" _jadi apa hyung ?_

" _jadi bagaimana kalau aku juga menyukaimu ?_

 _jangan katakan kalau saat ini kau akan jadi sepeti jimin.? "_

 _._

Jungkook sudah selesai dengan acara membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya rencana awalnya adalah hanya ingin membersihkan wajah tapi jungkook berpikir kalau dengan mandi VIRUS jealous yang sedaritadi melengket di tubuhnya akan menghilang. ini semua gara-gara Baekhyun sunbae mantan biasnya author itu _-_-_ "

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Golden magnae imut milik BTS ini merasa aneh dengan suasana dorm yang tidak seperti biasanya _. " Dimana V alien kesayangan yang suka menyanyi memperagakan gerakan absurd? namjoon hyung Yoongi hyung dan Jin hyung apa mereka sudah tidur ? oh jimin dan hopi hyung ? apa semua sudah tidur ? "_ batinnya.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan di dorm. Mata bulatnya menangkap dua orang sedang berhadapan seperti dalam perbincangan serius membuatnya penasaran hingga memunculkan ide di kepalanya untuk bersembunyi dan lebih dekat mendengarkan percakapan pria absurd cinta terpendamnya bersama Jhope hyung yang selalu membuatnya panas karena suka sok perhatian pada V.

" _V ahh~ Kita sudah saling kenal sejak dulu bahkan sebelum bergabung di grup ini dan sejak kejadian ciuman itu aku – aku aku jantungku berdegup sangat cepat. Aku selalu melawannya aku bahkan sudah berusaha menghapus perasaanku padamu V tapi aku gagal apalagi melihatmu sangat dekat dengan jungkook aku merasa semakin kehilangan harapanku. Aku menyukaimu V "_

V semakin mem-blank dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Jhope. ADA APA MALAM INI ? ADA APA DENGAN HYUNG LINE ? V belum lama menyaksikan bagaimana yoongi menyatakan perasaannya pada jimin yang yang hanya bisa membeku di dalam sana. Oh tuhan sekarang v yang berada di posisi jimin. Apa yang harus v lakukan ? hyung line ini agresif rupanya.

" _hyung kau tahu kan sejak dulu aku sangat sulit menolak seseorang yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya padaku? "_ Seketika tatapan blank milik V itu berubah menjadi tatapan hangat penuh makna. Yang ditatap hanya bisa memasang senyum nervous-nya.

" _hopie hyung.. Aku ju–_

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, mata bulatnya semakin membulat kala mendengarkan percakapan kedua hyungnya itu. belum selesai dengan kecemburuannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah lancang merangkul V di depan kamera saat berselca di acara musik tadi kini jungkook harus menahan amarahnya lagi untuk Hyung bawel yang suka mengomelinya. Bukan karena Jhope suka mengomel tapi Jhope menyentuh V kesayangannya. Dia menyatakan perasaan pada V _. "APA INI ? SUSAH MENOLAK SESEORANG? KIM MURAHAN! KIM TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK"_ . bibir jungkook tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum kecut meremehkan, telinganya panas bahkan panasnya menjalar sampai ke hati dan matanya kini berkaca-kaca. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dan dengan keras menendang tempat sampah yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari kakinya.

BRAAKKK

V dan jhope yang sedang berada dalam mode serius terkejut hebat kemudian buru-buru menghampiri sumber suara keras itu. terlihat beberapa bungkusan snack, minuman, beberapa plastik dan masih banyak sampah lain yang berserakan disekitar tempat yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu dorm mereka. _" Mwoya ? "_ Jhope membelalakkan matanya rahangnya rasanya mau jatuh, member pembersih yang sangat menghindari kata KOTOR itu naik pitam. Sekedar informasi saja moodmaker grup BTS ini sangat bersih orangnya, setiap hari ia bahkan rela membersihkan dorm dan tak jarang juga member lain jadi sasaran kemarahannya saat mereka meletakkan sembarangan pakaian kotornya atau membuang sampah sembarangan terutama Jungkook dan Yoongi.

Ditempat lain jungkook, namja yang sedang dalam puncak masa pubernya duduk di balik pintu menangis sambil memeluk kedua lutut berusaha menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tangisannya pecah mengingat bagaimana V bersama Jhope duduk berpegangan tangan di luar sana. V memang sudah berkali-kali mengakui rasa sukanya kepada Jhope di beberapa acara TV. V juga sering memberi jungkook perhatian lebih yang menurut jungkook itu adalah sinyal bahwa V juga menyukainya. Tapi sekarang semuanya berbeda. Saat ini jungkook lebih senang menyebut V sebagai Pemberi Harapan Palsu

.

Jimin keluar dari kamar setelah beberapa saat yang lalu terjebak dalam situasi mendebarkannya bersama yoongi yang harus berakhir tragis dengan satu tancapan kalimat tajam tepat di jantung jimin. AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK JIMIN. Jimin bisa apa ? jimin mah apa atu-_- lebih baik membiarkan yoongi sendiri dulu karena di saat yang sama suara keras yang entah apa itu terdengar di telinga jimin. Jadi jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan menemukan V Kim Absurd dan hopie hyung si ibu kost sedang menatap horor beberapa sampah dan tempat sampah pemberian fans untuk Jhope yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai dorm pria-pria kesepian ini, tatapan mereka terhenti pada sosok pendek nan bantet tapi seksi-_-

" _kau yang melakukannya JIMIN ? "_

" _jangan asal bicara yah hyung, aku baru saja dari kamar "_

" _HANTU hyung... ini pasti hantu yang melakukannya"_

" _**YAKKKKK KIM TAEHYUNG ! "**_ _–JiminJhope_

PLAKKKKK

Kedua namja penakut Jimin dan Jhope dengan kompaknya mendaratkan tangannya di tubuh V. Sebenarnya v sengaja mengerjai kedua hyungnya yang sangat terkenal dengan imej penakutnya apalagi Jhope, tapi malah V yang harus jadi korban pendaratan darurat kedua tangan sakti duo J itu. V sih ketawa-ketawa saja karena pukulan mereka memang tidak begitu sakit pasalnya V sudah kebal pukulan apalagi pukulannya jimin itu sudah biasa bagi V meskipun belum ada yang bisa memecahkan misteri penyebab jimin suka memukul-mukul member lain.

.

Jungkook masih kecewa namun selang beberapa lama pemuda labil ini sudah bisa tersenyum lagi. Perasaannya sudah lebih tenang dan sudah siap menemui hyungnya yang sangat ribut diluar sana. Jungkook juga penasaran. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya jungkook membersihkan sisa-sia air mata di pipinya dengan air kran di depannya lalu mulai menarik nafas dan mengambil langkah.

" _oh jimin.. kau mengagetkanku. "_

" _habis ngapain ? "_

" _tidak ada "_

" _klo tidak ada kok mata mu merah ? "_

" _Aniya "_

" _oh tidak, jangan bilang kau melihat V dan hopie hyung ? "_

" _Huuuuuweeeeeee :'( "_

Tangisan jungkook kembali pecah dalam pelukan hangat hyung yang selalu jadi tempat sandarannya saat bersedih entah kenapa mendengar perkataan jimin membuatnya merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri. Jimin itu pengertian. bukan Cuma pada jungkook tapi jimin akan bersedia memberikan pundaknya untuk member lain saat bersedih dan DOWN yang terpenting Jimin itu tipe pendengar yang baik.

" _sudahlah kook, bajuku sudah basah nih. Salahmu juga sih menolak waktu aku tembak. Kalau jadiannya sama aku kan gk bakal begini."_

" _Huweeeee Jimin Pendek "_

 _PLAKKKKKK_

" _diamlah atau tanganku mendarat lagi di kepala besarmu itu. "_

" _Huweee Hyung Jahat"_

" _tempat sampah itu, pasti kau yang melakukannya kan ? kau tahu, gara-gara ulahmu aku yang jadi sasarannya hopie hyung. Padahalkan aku di kamar sejak tadi "_

Di hadiahi satu pukulan bahkan bukan masalah bagi jungkook asal itu jimin karena saking dekatnya dengan jimin ia bisa merasakan kalau saat itu jimin benar-benar ingin menghiburnya jimin menunjukkan cara lain untuk memberinya kekuatan. Jimin itu unik. Lagipula itu kan Jimin, jungkook tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sedikitpun waktu untuk tidak membully-nya bahkan di saat sedang menangis jungkook tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk mengatai jimin meskipun jimin akan menendang atau memukul badannya. Tak jarang juga Yang di bully hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan jungkook. kalau sudah begitu jungkook akan tertawa menang.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

 _THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT_

.

.

.

" _Yoongi hyung bangunlah kita harus ke panggung sekarang ! "_

" _Bukankah ini kemeja yang tadi dipakai jimin ke sini ? "_

Jimin memang sengaja menggunakan kemeja yang ia kenakan ke acara musik untuk menutupi paha mulus yoongi. Setidaknya staf atau siapapun yang berlalu lalang di dalam waiting room BTS tidak menyaksikan pemandangan seksi yang ditampilkan yoongi saat tertidur karena yoongi kalau sudah tertidur tidak akan peduli dengan penampilannya dan kalau boleh jimin juga ingin menutupi wajah imut itu. bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang bahkan saat tidurnya tidak kalah imutnya dengan saat bangunnya. Benar-benar langka Yoongi ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SEOUL 01: 50 AM KST_

Malam ini semua member tidur lebih awal

Mungkin mereka lelah-_-)

Tapi tidak bagi seseorang. ia masih setia duduk di sofa ruang tamu dorm BTS yang tidak begitu luas memutar-mutar smartphone yang sedari tadi sudah ditangannya.

Bahkan televisi LED berukuran besar di ruang tamu dorm sama sekali tidak mampu membuat jimin tertarik untuk menyalakannya asal tau saja saat ini Jimin putus asa, sepertinya rencananya malam ini menembak gebetan manisnya gagal total karena semuanya sudah tidur bahkan Yoongi sang target juga sudah tertidur . Jimin jadi tidak tega membangunkannya apalagi hanya untuk menyatakan perasaan.

Semuanya tahu bahkan boneka super mario milik Seokjin juga tahu kalau Jimin bukanlah orang yang egois. jimin terkenal sebagai member yang paling baik dan punya hati yang tulus. Ia tidak pernah memaksakan kehendak pada teman-teman satu grupnya termasuk dalam urusan cintapun jimin tidak pernah mau memaksakan perasaan orang yang disukainya untuk mengikuti semua kemauannya. Pikirnya, Yoongi butuh waktu karena bagaimanapun jimin sempat mengecewakannya jadi jimin harus lebih bersabar. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Yoongi.

Jimin merasa mengantuk setelah beberapa kali menengok ke arah pintu kamar berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya menampakkan dirinya tapi tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Suara dorm yang sunyi yang hanya berlatar suara dengkuran seseorang dari dalam kamar member BTS, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rapmon leader pertama yang menyetujui hubungan sesama jenis. Entah kenapa saat ini jimin merasa suara dengkuran itu terdengar horor di telinganya. Sebagai member yang mendapat peringkat kedua ter-penakut setelah Jhope, ia memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamar bergabung bersama yang lain berharap bertemu pujaan hatinya Min Yoongi dalam mimpi.

BRUKK

CHU~

CHU~

Berjalan menuju kamar sepertinya akan menjadi aktifitas yang paling di sukai jimin dari semua aktifitasnya hari ini. Saat ia berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan semua member jimin tidak tahu kalau ada oranglain yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Keduanya bertabrakan dan jatuh dengan posisi orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu menindihnya.

bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

OH MY GOD ! saat ini Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang paling manis dari semua yang termanis, bibirnya MIN YOONGI sang pujaan hati.

Yoongi spontan membulatkan matanya saat tubuhnya menindih seseorang. Bibirnya menekan sesuatu yang kenyal. Bibir tebal , bibir pemilik senyum kesukaannya, bibirnya park jimin bodoh yang sudah membuatnya kecewa. Jimin juga sadar tubuh mungil yang seharian ini ia rindukan sekarang sedang menindihnya dan tidak butuh waktu lama jimin memutar posisi. Sekarang tubuhnya yang menindih yoongi. Menatap yoongi di bawah sana dengan tatapan tajam seksi dan OH sangat menggoda bagi yoongi. Yoongi merona dibuatnya.

" _Mianhae Hyung "_

Jimin bersuara sebelum mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik yoongi. Sangat lembut, perlahan..dan pesan yang jimin kirimkan lewat lumatan pelan di bibir yoongi itu tersampaikan, JIMIN MENGINGINKAN YOONGI. Finally Kini yoongi tahu jimin juga menyukainya, pria yang sudah merebut perhatiannya jauh sebelum debut itu juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang yoongi rasakan.

Keduanya meluapkan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman lembut yang perlahan menjadi panas. Jimin menatap yoongi dengan tatapan tajam nan seksinya seperti vampir yang haus akan darah. lengan yoongi refleks melingkari leher kesukaannya, membuat si pemilik leher-pun semakin bersemangat melumat bibir manis yang baru ia rasakan malam ini. ibu jari jimin mengelus pelan pipi mulus hingga dagu yoongi membawanya lebih dekat agar bisa melumat bibir tipis merah jambu itu lebih dalam. Kalau dibolehkan, jimin ingin membuat bibir yoongi bengkak malam ini. TIDAKK apa yang sedang kau pikirkan park jimin ?

Saat yoongi sudah kehabisan nafas ia menggigit bibir jimin sebagai tanda agar jimin menghentikan aktifitasnya membiarkan yoongi-nya mendapatkan udara kembali. Jimin mengerti dan kali ini ia beralih mengecupi kemudian mengisap leher putih milik yoongi dengan penuh gairah.

" _Jiminhhh"_

Suara horor dengkuran sang LEADER MONSTER tergantikan oleh suara deru nafas memburu dua insan yang tengah beradu cinta tak jauh dari pintu kamar dorm minimalis itu, detak jantung keduanya yang berdetak tidak karuan, belum lagi suara desahan yoongi yang lirih tapi yakikan bahwa semua member BTS bisa mendengarnya mengingat jarak mereka yang tidak begitu jauh dari ranjang dimana semua member tertidur. keduanya tanpa rasa takut sama sekali padahal seseorang bisa memergoki aktivitas mereka yang masih terbilang terlalu cepat dilakukan oleh dua orang yang sama sekali belum memulai hubungan.

Untuk beberapa saat jimin tersadar, perbuatannya barusan akan menjadi masalah buatnya dan yoongi beberapa hari kedepan jika semua member, coordi noona atau bahkan fans jika melihat tanda yang ia tinggalkan di leher putih yoongi.

Jimin menyapu sekilas bibir yoongi kemudian memisahkan tautan bibirnya perlahan dengan tidak rela masih dengan tatapan tajam juga seksinya. Yoongi memiliki daya gravitasi yang sangat kuat hingga membuat bibir jimin selalu ingin menempel pada bibir manisnya yoongi.

" _SEKARANG KAU MILIKKU MIN YOONGI "_

~~ BERSAMBUNG CIEE ~~

HAHAHAHA / ketawa dulu :D

Maafkan author yang tiba-tiba punya pemikiran seperti ini. sumpah ini bukan maunya author tapi maunya jimin. / Plaakkkkk* / santai dong Jim-_-"

Mian kalau kependekan, mian kalau gk jelas /*bungkuk

Makasih untuk semua yang sudah mengkuti cerita ini sampai di chap ini. yang sudah mereview, memfovorite-kan dan memfollow FF ini. maaf review nya belum bisa di balas satu-satu. Next time. Ok ?

Chu~


	4. Chapter 4

Ini MURNI HASIL KARYA SAYA SAYA SENDIRI semua kejadian di dalam cerita ini bukan merupakan sambungan atau ciplakan dari ff lain.

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

.

.

.

ENJOY THIS

.

.

.

" _SEKARANG KAU MILIKKU MIN YOONGI "_

Jimin tidak perduli sekarang, pukulan, tamparan atau bahkan tendangan dari kaki ramping yoongi bisa saja mendarat manja di tubuhnya karena lancang merebut ciuman pria manis yang sudah bisa ia klaim sebagai kekasihnya itu. tapi toh yoongi sepertinya juga menikmatinya. Saking bahagianya jimin rela di apakan-pun malam ini apalagi di grepe-grepe yoongi MAU BANGET. Tatapan seksi itu masih terpampang di wajah jimin dan membuat yoongi merona di bawah sana. yoongi tidak habis pikir, bocah mesum ini benar-benar telah tumbuh dewasa. Tapi tetap saja ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jimin bisa berkata seperti itu. Untuk malam ini, sepertinya akan lahir beberapa coretan lirik lagu cinta yang indah dari tangan ajaib milik yoongi spesial untuk Park Jimin

.

.

.

 _THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jimin bukan member yang sulit dibangunkan, seperti pagi ini jimin sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menatap intens yoongi kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halusnya dan tanda kemerahan yang terlihat masih segar di kulit lehernya yang mulus. Duh.. Jimin jadi ingin- . hanya beberapa menit sampai yang ditatap terbangun seolah mendapat panggilan alam untuk segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Jimin tersenyum memperhatikan bagaimana kekasihnya terbangun dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka berjalan gontai ke arah pintu. jimin tahu kalau tujuan yoongi adalah kamar mandi. Jimin juga tahu kalau beberapa detik kemudian kekasih manisnya pasti akan meneriakkan namanya. Jimin hanya perlu berhitung.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

" _JIIIIIIIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN "_

 _._

Setelah mendengar namanya diteriakkan, jimin bergegas mendekati sumber suara yang tak lain adalah suara milik kekasihnya. Jimin sampai di kamar mandi kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ada yoongi di dalamnya, sesuai dugaan. Yoongi mengeluhkan tanda yang jimin tinggalkan semalam. Mata sayu yoongi menatap tajam ke arah jimin yang masih terlihat memasang wajah tanpa dosanya padahal menurut yoongi jimin pasti sudah tau alasannya berteriak.

" _yeogi bwa !bwa! Lihat ini "_

" _oh itu tanda hyung "_

" _boragu ? tanda katamu? ya park jimin, sekarang bukan waktunya bercanda "_

" _Aku tidak bercanda hyung Atau perlu ku tambahkan beberapa tanda lagi ? dimana ? disini ?"_

 _PLAAAKKKKKK_

" _dasar Park mesum"_

Jangan salahkan jimin. Karena sebenarnya Jimin tidak mesum. Hanya saja yoongi yang terlalu menggoda dimata jimin. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi yoongi menanggapi cap yang yang sebentar lagi akan berubah memar itu bahkan membuat jimin gemas dengannya. Entahlah jimin juga tidak habis pikir kenapa semua gerak-gerik yoongi selalu terlihat manis di matanya. Jimin harus belajar menahan diri mulai sekarang.

" _Hyung.. kau tahu ? aku selalu merasa di uji bila di dekatmu "_

" _Hmm ? "_

" _iya karena aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya pada diriku sendiri kalau sudah didekatmu. Matamu hidungmu bibirmu, semuanya membuatku sulit mengontrol diri "_

 _" heol...I'M IN DANGER."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Matahari Seoul terbit menampakkan keindahannya dengan pancaran cahaya cerah menyapa seluruh penduduk kota dan menyentuh kulit setiap pejalan kaki di pinggiran jalan. Hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dari biasanya, jalan sudah terlihat ramai dengan lalu lalang kendaraan dan gerombolan orang berjalan kaki menuju tujuan masing-masing. Dan di antara lalu lalang kendaraan itu terdapat sebuah mobil van hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam membawa tujuh namja tampan yang tengah diganrungi banyak fans. Ketujuh-nya akan menghadiri acara MUSIK CORE masih dalam rangka mempromosikan album terbaru mereka, kemudian dilanjutkan ke DREAM CONCERT malam nanti.

" _yeah BANGTAN BANGTAN BANG BANGTAN !_ "

tiga orang yang terkenal dengan ke absurd-an-nya meneriakkan slogan kebesaran Grup mereka. Jimin V dan Jhope terus mencoba membangkitkan semangat teman segrupnya yang lain yang masih dalam mood untuk tidur, tapi tidak cukup beberapa lama setelah Jhope sang moodmaker mengeluarkan celetukan lucunya membuat semuanya kembali berada dalam suasana ceria.

" _Tunggu tunggu.. Yoongi hyung, lehermu ? "_

" _di gigit serangga "_

" _wahh serangganya hebat dong hyung? "_

" _wae ? "_

" _iya karena serangganya punya perut ber-abs, kakinya dua lagi "_

 _HAHAHAHAHA_

semuanya tertawa. Bahkan manager hyung-pun ikut tertawa karena perkataan polos jungkook yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan bagi yoongi. Saat itu yoongi mengenakan Tshirt putih dan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru sebagai luarannya. Sebenarnya ada sebuah syal juga tapi karena cuaca pagi ini sedikit panas jadi yoongi melepasnya lagipula sekarang kan di dalam mobil jadi tidak masalah katanya.

" _Loh kookie tahu pelakunya dari mana ? " -JHope_

" _iya hyung.. Pelakunya sendiri yang mengaku padaku pagi tadi " -Jungkook_

" _CIE ADA YANG JADIAN NIH " -Jin_

" _KYAA JIMIN KOK AKU NGGAK DIKASI TAHU ? " -V_

" _JIMIN TRAKTIRANNYA MANA WEH ? " -Rapmon_

" _MAKAN DAGING LAGI KITEE " -Jin_

" _CIEE MINYOON NIHHH " -Jhope_

" _ES KRIM WEH ES KRIM " -V_

Semua member berteriak heboh layaknya pedagang yang sedang menjajakan jualan ikannya dipasar. jimin juga ikut tertawa karena ulah teman-temannya, yah siapapun tahu pasti bahwa jimin itu suka tertawa berbeda dengan yoongi yang hanya memilih untuk menutup mata dan telinganya karena kegaduhan yang dibuat teman-teman kurang warasnya itu. Sementara Di kursi paling depan sana ada seseorang yang tidak mau kalah dengan yang lain, ia seseorang yang selalu member BTS panggil dengan panggilan Manager hyung. Ternyata meneger ini sedari tadi mengikuti perbincangan anak-anaknya dan ikut berteriak heboh bahkan lebih heboh dari teriakan member BTS.

" CIEEE YANG CINLOK NIHHH ? HAHAHA"

Semua member diam saling menatap kemudian melanjutkan tawanya. Manager yang satu ini memang sangat baik , dan perhatian dengan artisnya tapi agak sedikit kurang waras juga ternyata. tidak jauh beda dengan member BTS. tapi karena kesamaan itulah makanya semua member dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT

.

.

.

Semua member memasuki waiting room untuk bersiap-siap. Dan seperti biasa BTS akan mengenakan celana pendek selutut yang sudah sejak kemarin menjadi musuh bagi seorang Park jimin. Bukan karena celana pendek itu harus dikenakan olehnya, tapi kekasihnya Min Yoongi. Ini bahkan sudah yang keberapa kalinya jimin bersabar dan mengalah hingga hari ini datang. Hari dimana jimin benar-benar tidak ikhlas lagi sampai sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Tapi jimin merasa perlu mengajak seseorang yang lain juga untuk kelancaran rencananya ini. dan pilihannya jatuh pada Leader ber-otak pintar yang tengah duduk mendengarkan musik lewat earphone di telinganya. Rap monster.

" _hyung.. aku ada ide "_

" _apa itu Jim ? "_

" _bagaimana kalau kita memberitahu coordi noona untuk mengganti celana pendeknya yoongi dan jin hyung ? "_

" _Kenapa ? itu kan bagus. Seksi apalagi klo Jin hyung yang pakai UH asoy lahh"_

" _sumpah.. please deh hyung. Hyung rela ke-seksian-nya Jin hyung di lihat sama yang lain ? apalagi ada Boyband dan girlband lain juga yang akan sepanggung dengan kita "_

" _OH kau benar. Ini tidak boleh di biarkan. Good idea Jim "_

" _OK . kajja hyung ! "_

Rapmon bukan seseorang yang lambat dalam berpikir, ia benar-benar tahu yang harus dilakukan hanya dengan beberapa clue dari member lain. Termasuk kali ini rapmon dengan cepat mencerna perkataan jimin dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya dan jimin mendepatkan kata IYA dari coordi noona yang selalu mengurusi penampilan mereka.

Setelah di make up, semua member bergegas mengambil pakaian masing-masing dan mengenakannya di ruang ganti.

" _kok Jin hyung dan Yoongi hyung pake celana panjang ? "_

" _itu keren kok "_

Suara sang golden magnae menginterupsi di tengah-tengah kesibukan semua member dengan kostumnya kemudian di tepis cepat oleh Leader monster takut jin dan yoongi tahu rencananya dengan jimin. Untungnya Jin tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. berbeda jauh dengan makhluk manis satu ini, yoongi. ia hanya mengganti bajunya kemudian beralih ke atas kloset duduk ruangan itu. (warning: kloset duduknya tertutup, bersih, dan tidak terpakai jadi aman. Calm aja! yoongi lagi nggak kebelet kok:D )

yoongi duduk bersilah sambil mengerucutkan bibir menatap satu-persatu temannya yang sepertinya nyaman dengan penampilannya masing-masing kemudian keluar satu-persatu dari ruang ganti.

Terakhir, Di depan cermin sana ada jimin yang masih sibuk memasukkan bagian bawah bajunya kedalam celananya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kekasihnya hanya terdiam menatap datar aktifitasnya di depan cermin barusan. Ia kemudian melangkah dan berjongkok di depan yoongi. sorot matanya lembut menatap kekasih manisnya.

" _hyung kenapa celananya tidak diganti hm ? "_

" _ini terlalu panjang "_

" _MWO ? kau mau yang seperti apa hyung ? lagian jin hyung juga celananya panjang kok. Tapi jin hyung terima-terima saja ABCDEFGHOPDJDJHBDB*** "_

" _Uh berisik. KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH JIMIN ? "_

" _KAU YANG DIAM MIN YOONGI "_

Jimin tidak tahan sekarang. Kesabarannya sudah habis karena mata, hidung, dan bibir yoongi. mata sayu indah, hidung mancung nan seksi dan bibir merah jambu yang begitu mempesona didepannya. Cara yoongi cemberut, bagaimana kedua alisnya menyatu lucu, cara yoongi mengomel dengan bibir pink tipisnya yang basah OH GOD TOLONG KUATKAN JIMIN.

" _aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi pagi kan hyung ? "_

 _YOU IN DANGER_

Jantung yoongi berdetak kencang. Bahkan untuk menelan saliva-pun sangat sulit. Ia benar-benar telah kalah. Perasaannya pada jimin mengalahkan sikap dinginnya. Kemana yoongi yang kasar ? kemana semua pasokan makian yang ia simpan untuk orang-orang yang mengganggunya ? Yoongi yang sedingin bongkahan es di kutub utara itu meleleh karena sesuatu yang hangat yang hanya ada pada jimin. Mata sayunya enggan melihat ke arah seseorang yang sedang mengampitnya dengan kedua lengannya pada dinding ruangan yang tidak begitu luas itu hingga membuat yoongi sulit bergerak. Bernafaspun rasanya sesak. Sialnya malah nafas park jimin kekasih mesumnya itu yang dengan seenaknya menerpa wajahnya. Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga yoongi.

" _Pakai celana itu atau aku munculkan kembali cap yang sudah setengah mati kau tutupi dengan berlapis-lapis bedak ini hyung ! "_

Yoongi terpaku. Kalau ini mimpi, seseorang tolong bangunkan yoongi. AH TIDAK YOONGI. INI NYATA. Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang park jimin yang kekanak-kanakan itu bisa membungkam bibir seorang Min yoongi hanya dengan satu tatapan. Mata itu, tidak ada eyesmile kesukaan yoongi yang selalu jimin tampilkan dan bibir itu, kenapa kata-kata yang keluar dari sana mampu menghipnotis yoongi, kenapa semua perkataan yang keluar dari sana membuat yoongi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurutinya.? Apa jimin memiliki semacam ilmu sihir ? Jimin berubah. Tepatnya yoongi tlah membangunkan sesuatu dalam diri jimin yang tidak pernah sama sekali jimin tampilkan selama ini.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada yoongi spontan membuat kekasih manisnya itu memundurkan badannya kebelakang dan stuck di sana. Untungnya JIMIN KUAT. Masih banyak kesempatan di dorm nanti malam-_-

jimin lalu meraih celana panjang yang jadi penyebab rusaknya mood kekasihnya itu, membawanya pada pangkuan yoongi mengisyaratkan agar pemilik kaki ramping itu mau mengenakannya Kali ini saja karena promosi album tidak lama lagi akan berakhir.

" _kenakan ini kali ini untukku hyung "_

Jimin meraih tangan yoongi, menggenggamnya dan mengecup-nya dengan sangat lembut lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga yoongi kemudian meninggalkannya supaya kekasih manisnya bisa leluasa berganti kostum. Memaksa yoongi bukanlah ide yang bagus karena sepengetahuan jimin yoongi itu bisa sangat penurut jika di bujuk dengan cara yang baik bukan di paksa-paksa apalagi di bentak. coba saja bentak yoongi, jimin berani bertaruh kalau yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Pria cute ber-abs itu kini bergabung bersama member lain di waiting room bercanda dan berselca bersama sebelum mendapat giliran perform. Biasanya di sela-sela waktu seperti ini yoongi akan berada di samping jimin berbincang-bincang sambil menyentuh leher yang punya daya gravitasi milik jimin. Di tengah pembicaraannya dengan sahabat absurd-nya V dan mantan gebetannya Jungkook, tanpa sengaja pandangan jimin mendapati sosok manis yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan ke arah coordi noona. Jimin tersenyum. Ternyata hyung kesayangannya itu benar-benar mendengarkannya. Paha mulus yoongi kini tertutup kembali. Jimin bisa bernafas lega lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

ENCORE KONSER

Saat nama BTS di sebutkan oleh host yang tak lain adalah sunbenim dari SUJU semua member BTS berlari kedepan panggung. Dibarisan depan sana ada jimin dan yoongi berlarian dengan ceria menyapa para penggemar dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir mereka. Berselca bersama di hadapan ribuan penggemar membuat semua fans gemas dengan kekompakan boygrup ini. jimin masih tersenyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada barisan penggemar yang ia yakini itu adalah ARMY tapi kemana yoonginya ? menyadari tidak ada kekasih manisnya di sampingnya, jimin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok mungil berambut merah jambu itu.

Akhirnya, jimin menemukannya. Kekasih manisnya yang galak yang cuek yang kasar itu berada di belakang sana sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. WHAT ? SESEORANG ? BARO B1A4 ?. tolong beri jimin waktu untuk bernafas, atau kalau tidak beri jimin sesuatu di tangannya untuk di gunakan mengetok kepala yoongi. What the hell. Kekasih galak cuek dan kasarnya sedang tertawa bersama oranglain. APA INI ? hati jimin panas. Jimin berani bersumpah demi semua daging kesukaan yoongi, bahkan jika kookie menerima pernyataan cinta jimin yang dulu jimin tetap panas. KIPAS MANA KIPAS? Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal itu didepan jimin. Kalaupun tertawa bersama, yoongi tetap akan menyelipkan kata-kata kasarnya TAPI INI ? yoongi bahkan sangat sopan pada BARO rappernya B1A4 itu.

 _Panas_

 _Panas_

 _Panas_

Yoongi merasa ada seseorang di depan sana yang berkali-kali menengok ke arahnya bersama baro. Dan WOW Tatapan tajam LAGI. _"oh tuhan Ada dengan jimin hari ini ?"_ pikirnya. Bukan menengok lagi, jimin benar-benar berbalik sekarang dan menatapnya

I'M WATCHING YOU MIN YOONGI

Dorrr..

.

.

.

.

~ Bersambung Ciee ~

Si seksi balik. HAHAHAHAHA.

Ini bener loh, emang di dream konser kemaren yoongi sama mas Jin pake celana panjang yang lain NGGAK. Eeyy bukan, maksudnya yang lain pake celana pendek. Hihihi /mak lampir kali ahh

Terima kasih untuk :

RETAETCH - PHIHOPE - LUCKY MIKU - KORISSUHUN

SISCAMINSTALOVE - BABY VJ - DUMBSHN - MR YOON

GITARMY - SYUGAKU - SISCAMALESLOGIN - MINGA

KALIAN LUAR BIASA :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ini murni hasil karya saya saya sendiri semua kejadian di dalam cerita ini bukan merupakan sambungan atau ciplakan dari ff lain.

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

Lumayan Mainstream

.

.

.

Yoonmin, VHope, VKook, NamJin

Dont plagiat

And Enjoy !

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa ada seseorang di depan sana yang berkali-kali menengok ke arahnya bersama baro. Dan WOW Tatapan tajam LAGI. _"oh tuhan Ada dengan jimin hari ini ?"_ pikirnya. Bukan menengok lagi, jimin benar-benar berbalik sekarang dan menatapnya

I'M WATCHING YOU MIN YOONGI

Dorrr..

.

.

.

THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT

.

.

.

Malam itu yoongi sedang duduk di depan komputernya, seperti biasa malamnya ia gunakan untuk menulis lirik atau membuat musik, tidak peduli dengan jadwal padat yang sudah di laluinya sepanjang hari. Baginya Musik adalah segalanya. Jimin juga tahu itu dan tidak ada yang bisa jimin lakukan selain mendukung kekasihnya. Yoongi wajar mendapatkan itu karena semua karya yoongi benar-benar bagus. Jimin bangga.

Dari kejauhan sana jimin menatap kekasihnya yang sibuk bergelut dengan komputer di depannya, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin jimin tahu. Ada sesuatu yang berputar-putar dalam pikirannya sejak konser berakhir. Terus mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif dan memunculkan pikiran positifnya, seperti itu secara berulang hingga akhirnya jimin menyerah. Bertanya lebih baik agar semuanya jelas. menurutnya

" _hyung, emm,, "_

" _wae ? "_

" _Baro itu, em maksudku kau mengenalnya dimana ? "_

" _baro ?B1A4 ? kita sudah sering bertemu dengannya di panggung kan ? "_

" _Eh benar..em bagaimana menurutmu tentang dia ? "_

" _Dia rapper yang bagus. Suaranya keren. Manly "_

" _Aah "_

Jimin mengangguk ber-A ria. Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi kata MANLY itu rasanya ingin sekali jimin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bathub lagi. _" hey yoongi, tidak kah kau sadar kekasihmu ini lebih Manly daripada siapapun ? bahkan baro itu. suaraku juga seksi. Ekhm "_

beberapa menit setelahnya jimin berjalan meninggalkan yoongi. Sebenarnya mengajak yoongi mengobrol di saat seperti ini termasuk uji nyali. Yoongi butuh suasana yang tenang agar inspirasinya datang. Jadi jangan salahkan yoongi kalau bibir kecilnya berkata kasar atau tangannya memukul sebab yoongi tidak suka diganggu siapapun apalagi si cerewet park jimin.

.

.

.

" _besok mulailah berkemas ! kita akan pindah ke dorm baru beberapa hari kedepan "_

Leader rapmon memberi pengumuman penting dan di sambut antusias teman-temannya. semuanya berkumpul saat itu di ruang tengah meninggalkan aktifitas masing-masing.

" _kira- kira dorm baru kita luas tidak yah ?_

Jin datang membawa mangkuk dan sendok di kedua tangannya, mulutnya masih mengembang karena makanan yang tanpa tanggung-tanggung ia masukkan ke mulutnya. Jin benar-benar kelaparan.

" _yeokshi.. secara dorm ini sudah tidak mampu menampung barang-barang kita "_

Jhope mendorong sapunya menuju ruang tengah. Ia baru saja menyapu kamar yang dibuat kotor oleh jungkook.

" _Katanya double size dari dorm ini dan akan ada 3 kamar "_

Yoongi bergabung dan meninggalkan komputernya.

" _Wah wah..daebakkk "_

Jungkook membulatkan mata, ia tertawa bahagia memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

" _aku mau yoongi hyung dan hopie hyung jadi roommate ku "_

Jimin berteriak. ia yang memang sudah dari duduk di dekat rapmon sudah menyusun rencana ingin sekamar dengan ibu dorm dan kekasih manisnya. Jimin merasa lengkap dengan keduanya. Tapi yoongi menolaknya mentah-mentah " _andwae shireo_ "

" _wae ? atau hyung mau berdua saja denganku ? "_ jimin memperlihatkan smirk-nya yang entah kenapa membuat V yang duduk di dekatnya ingin muntah " _uuaakk_ "

" _aku mau sama V hyung_ " jungkook tidak mau kalah dan mulai merangkul V . Jhope-pun cemburu

" _yak..yak.. siapa yang menyuruh kalian memutuskan seenaknya ? aku yang akan mengaturnya untuk kalian_ " sang leader angkat bicara. Lalu mulai memutuskan.

" _begini, ah atau terserah kalian sajalah mau tidur sama siapa yang terpenting aku sama Jin hyung "_

 _PLAAAKKKK_

Rapmon mengelus kepalanya, rasanya seperti ingin amnesia karena pukulan teman-teman kejamnya. Padahal kan rapmon juga ingin bahagia. Tapi apa daya keputusannya membuat yang lain merasa harus menyadarkannya dari mimpi indahnya. Kalau boleh rapmon mau mengutuk semua menjadi batu karena sudah durhaka terhadapnya.

" _hilangkan dulu ngorokmu hyung, baru jin hyung mau sekamar denganmu. HAHAHAHA "_

Satu lagi makhluk yang membuat rapmon merasa harus mengutuk orang itu pertama kali. V , alien ini sepertinya meminta di kembalikan ke planet asalnya oleh rapmon. Perkataannya barusan benar-benar memancing kemarahan sang leader belum lagi cara tertawanya yang absurd itu memperlihatkan semua giginya hidung besarnya juga kembang kempis. yang paling parah adalah Jin pacar hayalannya Rapmon juga ikut tertawa seolah membenarkan perkataan V. Duh.. Leader monster patah hati deh-_-

.

Setelah melalui perdebatan dan keributan yang membuat penghuni apartemen sebelah ingin menaruh bom di dorm mereka, akhirnya di dapatkan kesepakatan yang di setujui oleh semuanya, kecuali satu orang. Lelaki yang mengaku manly dan ber-abs kesayangan Yoongi. Park jimin.

Jimin harus sekamar dengan couple yang suka mengumbar kemesraannya padahalkan jadian juga belum, mereka V dan Jhope. Kalau bersama jhope sih jimin iya-iya saja karena dari dulu jimin memang sudah mengincar orang terbersih itu untuk menjadi roommate-nya, maklumlah karena pacarnya yoongi bukan orang yang bersih, tapi jimin tetap suka kok. Dan V itu, entah kenapa jimin punya firasat buruk dengan sahabat se-line nya ini. V itu suka suka pegang-pegangan, suka peluk-pelukan dengan Jhope, ditambah lagi kalau keduanya bertemu habislah jimin di bully. Ini tidak adil bagi jimin apalagi kekasih manisnya malah lebih memilih se-roommate dengan Jin. SABARKAN HATIMU JIMIN. KAMU KUAT KOK !

Ada satu orang lagi yang mau tidak mau harus pasrah. Mantan gebetannya Jimin. Jungkook si golden magnae. Dia bahkan lebih sial dari jimin tapi anak ini santai-santai saja. Ia akan se-roommate dengan Leadernya Rapmonster. Kata yang lainnya ini adalah perpaduan yang keren, Golden magnae si tukang gampang tidur meskipun sebuah bom meledak ia tidak mudah terbangun dan pak ketua Rap Monster si tukang ngorok. ilernya sampai tumpah-tupah *plakk

Meski jungkook kecewa tidak bisa sekamar dengan V, ia tetap optimis. Masih tetap bisa tidur di kamarnya V kalau Jhope membuat lagu dengan yoongi sampai pagi Atau usir saja jimin ke kamarnya yoongi hyung. Rencananya mulai tersusun di kepalanya, dasar golden magnae-_-

.

.

.

THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT

.

.

.

" _hyung kok tidak ada acara potong tumpeng ya ? " - Jungkook_

" _iya potong ayam atau sapi gitu " - V_

" _mau ? " - Jhope_

" _iya hyung " - VKook_

" _Jin hyung tolong potong dua orang ini " -Jhope_

" _yakkkk HYUUUUNNNGGGGG - VKook_

Sudah dua hari ketujuh namja ini pindah di dorm barunya. Tapi dua orang itu masih saja mengharapkan sebuah perayaan yang tidak mungkin, mengingat kesibukan mereka menyiapkan comeback selanjutnya mulai dari rekaman lagu baru berlatih dance baru pemotretan dan lainnya. Semua juga tahu kalau BTS itu super sibuk.

sebelum berangkat untuk kegiatan latihan hari ini, V Jhope dan Jungkook bersantai di ruang tengah menunggu Jin selesai dengan masakannya. Sementara itu rap monster sang leader tengah mandi di salah satu kamar mandi dorm baru mereka. Sekedar informasi dorm yang sekarang sudah memiliki dua kamar mandi jadi tidak akan ada acara antri-antrian seperti sebelumnya.

Lagi-lagi ada dua orang yang hilang dari peradaban BTS-_- dua orang yang tidak di ketahui keberadaannya Yoongi dan kekasihnya Jimin.

.

Karena tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia dan Rapper line harus berangkat menuju ruang latihan, yoongi terbangun, matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka siap untuk melakukan segala aktifitas hari ini. tapi baru saja yoongi mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun dari ranjangnya jimin datang dan menahan tubuhnya dengan lengannya. Lengan kekar yang tidak diragukan lagi oleh yoongi, lengan milik kekasihnya. Jimin lalu memeluk yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga yoongi.

" _Good morning yoongi "_

" _yaaa... minggir "_

" _ini masih pagi hyung, temani aku sebentar saja "_

" _tapi aku harus ke ruang latihan jimin "_

" _sebentar saja hm, tetaplah begini hyung "_

" _hm "_

Yoongi tahu kalau jimin pasti lelah. Bagaimana tidak, kemarin jimin hampir pingsan gara-gara latihan terlalu keras. Padahal yang lainnya sudah pulang, tapi jimin malah masih tahan berdiri dan menari di depan cermin ruang practice. Untung saat itu manager BTS dan yoongi cepat menemukannya terkapar di lantai ruangan latihan dengan nafas terengah-engah dan hampir pingsan. mata sipitnya sedikit lagi tertutup tapi kala melihat wajah yoongi, ia membukanya kembali lalu tersenyum.

" _kau datang hyung_ "

" _Berhentilah berpura-pura kuat bodoh_ "

Sama sepertinya yang sangat di dukung oleh jimin dalam menciptakan lagu, yoongi juga memberikan dukungan penuh untuk jimin dalam menari, karena saat jimin menari itu yoongi melihat sisi yang sangat menakjubkan dari kekasihnya. Tapi salah besar kalau harus sampai seperti itu. yoongi tidak ingin kekasih cerewetnya sakit. Makanya sekarang yoongi pasrah, setidaknya ia bisa menghibur pria yang di sayanginya itu, setidaknya jimin cepat pulih. Andai bisa yoongi ingin membalas pelukan itu dengan pelukan terhangatnya, tapi yoongi terlalu malu. Malu dan takut kalau kalau perhatian yang ia berikan malah mengundang jimin berbuat yang tidak-tidak lagi pada dirinya seperti kejadian tanda di leher yang membuat yoongi harus menahan malu karena di sangka yang tidak-tidak oleh noona-noona stylish BTS

" _kau tahu hyung ? ini alasan kenapa aku perlahan bisa menerimamu sekamar dengan Jin hyung_ "

" _apa itu ?_ "

" _bukankah itu lebih baik daripada tidur bersamaku ? tubuhmu itu..._

" _jimin_ "

" _aniya hyung, maksudku.. aku menyukai pagi yang seperti ini. dimana aku bisa datang ke tempatmu mengucapkan selamat pagi dan menatapmu tertidur_ "

jimin tidak tahu kalau di dalam hati yoongi sedang terjadi sesuatu yang ABCDEFGHAKUJATUHCINTA sulit di jelaskan. jantung yoongi berdetak cepat sangat gila. Wajahnya merona, rasanya ada kupu-kupu di dalam perut yoongi yang terbang kesana-kemari. DEMI APA jimin sangat romantis pagi ini padahal jimin itu sakit. bagaimana wajah pucat itu masih sempat merayu yoongi? Tapi Entah kenapa yoongi merasa bahwa kata-kata itu memang tulus dari hati seorang jimin untuknya.

Jimin semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungil kekasih manisnya. Nafasnya menelisik telinga dan wajah yoongi membuat yoongi merinding di tempat. Mata sipit jimin masih terpejam sedari tadi merasakan aroma tubuh kekasihnya dan suhu tubuh yoongi yang dingin beradu dengan tubuhnya yang panas.

" _kau panas jimin_ "

" _tenanglah hyung, tubuhmu dingin jadi kita impas_ "

" _bukan itu maksudku bodoh, tunggu sebentar akan ku hubungi manager hyung supaya memanggilkan dokter untukmu_ "

" _aniya hyung, aku hanya membutuhkanmu saat ini_ "

 _BLUSH_

yoongi bermaksud meraih ponselnya di atas meja yang tak jauh itu tapi tubuhnya kembali ditahan oleh jimin dan pelukannya malah semakin dieratkan, yoongi sampai sulit bernafas _TUHAN JANGAN BIARKAN JIMIN MENDENGARKAN DETAK JANTUNG GILA INI._

saking tegangnya yoongi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya diam terpaku di peluk oleh seseorang yang sakit sangat tidak nyaman. Yoongi kemudian mengelus halus lengan jimin yang melingkar di tubuhnya, melihat jimin yang seperti ini yoongi jadi sedih juga karena siapapun pasti tidak akan tega jika melihat orang yang disayanginya jatuh sakit

" _hyung, jangan tertawa dengan pria lain_ "

" _kenapa ?_ "

" _malam itu, baro. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman melihatmu begitu akrab tertawa dengannya_ "

" _kau cemburu hm ?_ "

" _ani..._

" _jimin aku hanya menyukaimu_ "

Jimin membulatkan matanya, Seketika semua sakit dan ngilu di bagian badannya hilang. Jujur saja ia ingin melompat sekarang. Yoongi benar-benar jadi obat mujarab baginya. Yoongi yang selama ini menutup rapat mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata suka sejak resmi jadi kekasihnya, yoongi yang selama ini lebih suka menunjukkan perasaannya di bandingkan mengatakannya. Yoongi yang sudah membuat park jimin tergila-gila. yoongi yang AH yoongi yoongi yoongi. OK JIMIN STOP DISITU.

" _saranghae yoongi hyung "_

Jimin mengusap rambut soft yoongi dan mengecupnya dengan sayang lalu tersenyum dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Pelukannya tidak pernah lepas sampai suara dengkuran halus memenuhi kamar sunyi itu. jimin dan yoongi tertidur melupakan yang lainnya di luar sana

.

" _anak-anak ayo kita makan_ " - Jin

" _yeayy.. makan_ ! " - V

" _eh jimin yoongi sama rapmon mana_ ? " - Jin

" _naega yeogi_ " - Rapmon

Jin menghampiri Jhope V dan Jungkook yang dari tadi berbuat keributan tidak jelas. Matanya tidak menangkap yoongi jimin dan leader yang sebenarnya di kaguminya. Selang beberapa detik sang leaderpun menampakkan dirinya dengan senyum menawannya. Jangan lupakan lesung pipi yang selalu setia di kedua pipi leader seksi itu. sayangnya, tapi jin tidak sedang dalam mood untuk cinta sekarang. Ia khawatir, jimin yang kemarin hampir pingsan dan yoongi si tukang tidur itu belum bangun juga. lagipula perutnya sudah memanggil-manggil sedaritadi untuk di isi. Jadi jin memutuskan untuk ke kamar jimin untuk melihatnya, tapi orang yang katanya sakit itu tidak disana.

" _jiminnya mana ? kok hilang_? "

" _paling juga ngadem hyung_ "

" _Ngadem ? pohon kali_ "

" _Iya coba aja cari di kamar yoongi hyung_ "

" _kyaa itu kan kamarku juga_ "

Jin dan yang lainnya memutuskan mencari jimin di kamar yoongi yang tak lain kamar jin juga. sebagai salah satu pemilik kamar, jin jadi yang paling depan bertugas membuka pintu perlahan lahan seperti gerombolan pencuri yang akan memasuki rumah targetnya.

" _minggir dikit dong hyung, kookie juga mau liat "_ -Jungkook

" _kamu kan tinggi jadi kepalamu di atas aja kook "_ \- Rapmon

" _sst.. ribut bisa nggak sih ?_ \- Jin

" _elah hyung, kebalik tuh "_ -Rapmon

" _eh iya, bisa nggak sih ribut ? "_ \- Jin

" _ok jin hyung pilih deh sekarang, mau tangannya rapmon atau Hopie hyung "_ V

" _buat apa ? "_ \- Jin

" _buat hompimpang -_- "_ -Jhope

" _sensi amat sih, mentang- mentang jiminnya lagi sayang-sayangan sama yoongi "_ -Jin

" _cie yang mau juga cie "_ -Rapmon

" _jimin modus banget ah, katanya sakit tapi eh ?_ –V

" _tutup mata kookie hyung, jangan biarkan kookie yang polos ini liat adegan ranjang itu"_ -Jungkook

" _ranjang ? cuman tiduran gitu doang di besar-besarin. Kampungan -_- - Rapmon_

Pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit dan hanya menampakkan lima kepala, V paling bawah lalu Jhope Jin rapmon dan paling atas Jungkook. Karena tidak mau ketahuan kelimanya hanya mengintip lewat ujung pintu tapi lagi-lagi lidah tidak bisa berbohong. suara yang awalnya hanya bisikan itu cenderung jadi seperti teriakan. Apasih yang tidak ribut kalau anak-anak absurd ini sudah bertemu. Bohong juga kalau jimin yang gampang terbangun itu tidak dengar bagaimana teman-temannya saling berebut posisi di luar sana. Duhh..jimin gemas, Jimin jadi ingin tertawa sekarang juga

" _geser dikit dong hyung " -_ Jungkook

" _ini udah geser "_ -Rapmon

" _bukan begitu,gini nih GEE SEE R "_ -Jungkook

" _kok jadi iklan aqu ah sih ? "_ -Jhope

" _berat woiii berat, ini badan bukan batu "_ -V

 _BRRUUUKKKKK_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _\- TBC CIEE -_

.

KACAU KACAU KACAU

Susah banget bikin FF ini supaya nggak gila.

Pokoknya kalau udah soal BTS itu bawaannya gila aja deh. Mau dibikin serius juga susah Bighitzz. Jiminnya sih seksi banget -_- nggak nyambung. Ada aqu ah ?

OK REVIEW MU SEMANGATKU !

Makasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung kelangsungan FF ini

Nanti kalau review sudah tembus 1000 aku janji deh bakal upload foto nyuci absnya jimin /plakkk

Yoongi kali ahh. WKWKWK


	6. Chapter 6

Ini murni hasil karya saya saya sendiri semua kejadian di dalam cerita ini bukan merupakan sambungan atau ciplakan dari ff lain.

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

.

.

.

 _THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT_

.

.

.

Jimin X Yoongi

BTS

Dont plagiat

And Enjoy !

.

.

.

" _geser dikit dong hyung "_

" _ini udah geser "_

" _bukan begitu, gini nih GEE SEE R "_

" _kok jadi iklan aqu ah sih ? "_

" _berat woiii berat, ini badan bukan batu "_

 _BRRUUUKKKKK_

.

.

.

Bohong kalau jimin tidak mendengarkan keributan yang di buat oleh teman-temannya, bohong juga kalau jimin tidak berdoa agar lima manusia kepo yang suka mengintip itu tidak jatuh di sana. jimin bahkan rela kalau kelimanya patah tulang gara-gara jatuh saat mereka mengintipnya bersama kekasih manisnya. Jimin benar-benar ikhlas. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian suara kelima makhluk itu berpadu jadi satu teriakan yang sama _AWWW..._ doa jimin di kabulkan ternyata. Jin, Jungkook, V, Jhope dan Rapmon meringis sambil memegang badan mereka yang sakit karena terjatuh.

Jimin tertawa pelan, suara tawanya tertahan karena kekasihnya sedang terlelap di dekatnya, apalagi tubuhnya memeluk yoongi dari belakang itu tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena yoongi bisa saja terbangun oleh pergerakan yang ia buat atau suara keras yang ia keluarkan. Jadinya hanya tubuh jimin yang sedikit bergetar karena tawa tanpa suaranya.

" _ssttt... "_

Saat semua manusia kepo itu bangun dari jatuhnya jimin langsung memberi mereka isyarat dengan menyimpan jari telunjukknya di depan bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Setelahnya jimin mengipaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat supaya semuanya keluar dari ruangan itu. kelimanya pasrah saja, daripada di dipukul yoongi karena sudah mengganggu tidurnya lebih baik pergi dari sana sekarang juga

.

Yoongi memutar posisinya balas memeluk jimin, kepalanya bersandar di dada jimin dan tangannya melingkar di tubuh berisi milik kekasihnya. Yoongi merasa nyaman dalam posisi itu. Aroma tubuh jimin di pagi hari begitu menggoda indera penciumannya padahal jimin belum membersihkan dirinya sama sekali pagi ini sebab tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar di seret menuju kamar mandi, tapi herannya untuk berjalan menuju kamar yoongi, jimin sepertinya cukup kuat. Buktinya jimin disini sekarang. Untung suhu tubuh jimin yang panas dan wajah pucatnya itu setidaknya bisa meyakinkan yoongi sakit yang disimpan kekasihnya.

Tidur yoongi kembali terganggu saat Ia merasakan badan jimin berkali-kali bergetar dalam rangkulannya tapi matanya terlalu malas untuk di buka, untuk berbicara juga sangat berat jadi yoongi hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di dada jimin lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan penuh hingga membuat jimin merasakan geli seketika karena hembusan nafas yoongi. Tangan yoongi yang melingkar di tubuh jimin mulai bergerak meraba-raba perut ber-abs kekasihnya.

 _" sudah bangun hyung ? " Jimin mengusap surai halus kekasihnya sambil tersenyum_

 _" kau menyukai abs itu hm ? "_

 _" menurutmu ?" yoongi mulai berbicara dengan suara berat khas bangun tidurnya_

 _" kau menyukainya. "_

 _" Lalu ?"_

 _" Tenang saja, itu milikmu. Lakukan sesukamu sayang "_

Yoongi memperlihatkan senyum kemenangannya dalam pelukan hangat jimin. ia lalu menaikkan baju yang melengket di kulit perut jimin dan menaruh tangannya pada perut abs yang sangat menggoda itu. dengan mata yang masih terpejam yoongi mengabsen satu persatu, kotak demi kotak yang tersusun rapi di perut kekasihnya. Entahlah.. yoongi merasa semakin menyukai semua yang dimiliki jimin apalagi yang satu ini yang selalu membuatnya menghentikan aktifitasnya di atas panggung jika jimin sudah mengangkat bajunya memperlihatkan abs nya. Demi apa-pun yoongi benar-benar telah jatuh dalam perangkap seorang park jimin. abs itu seperti sebuah kasur empuk yang membuat yoongi mengantuk dan ingin tidur saja di atasnya.

" _ingin melanjutkannya atau berhenti sekarang min yoongi ? kupastikan kau hanya akan terus berada di dalam kamar ini jika ingin melanjutkannya "_

Jimin membawa pergelangan tangan yoongi ke udara lalu menunjukkan senyum evilnya sampai yoongi rasanya sulit bernafas. ternyata yoongi lupa kalau tingkahnya barusan sudah memancing kekasihnya dan saat ini bisa saja jimin memakannya sebagai sarapan pagi karena sudah berani membangunkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Yang pasti yoongi sudah mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari pada perasaan sayangnya untuk jimin. yoongi sudah sangat nyaman menyentuh dan disentuh kekasihnya jimin.

" _next time, aku harus ke studio sekarang "_

Jimin merasakan tubuh yoongi perlahan menjauh dari pelukannya hingga bantal gulingpun jadi pelarian selanjutnya. Jimin memeluk gulingnya dan tersenyum, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Kalau setiap pagi bisa bermesraan dengan yoongi seperti ini pastinya jimin akan sangat bahagia dan akan selalu menunggu pagi datang.

.

.

.

" _ini semua gara-gara kamu kook "_

" _kenapa aku ? Rapmon hyung tuh "_

" _KYAA JUNG KOOKIE... KAMU TIDAK PERNAH DI TAMPAR PAKE RAMBUT BLONDE ? "_

" _ini magnae sama pak ketua ribut mulu' ahh . pucing pala princess "_

" _rapmon, kookie , makan nih stiker ! LO RESE KALO LAGI LAPER "_

" _Iklan lewat -_- '_

Karena merasa tubuhnya-lah yang paling teraniaya karena berada paling bawah , V menyalahkan jungkook karena saat itu memang jungkooklah yang paling banyak bergerak. Tapi yang disalahkan malah menyalahkan oranglain juga terlebih lagi itu sang leader monster sensitif pemilik blonde hair. Saking tidak terimanya rapmon sampai ingin menampar magnaenya dengan rambut blonde-nya. Tapi untungnya Jin dan Jhope melerai adu mulut keduanya. Akhirnya kelimanya memutuskan untuk makan tanpa jimin dan yoongi

.

" _hyung aku gabung ya ? "_

" _INI NIH SI BIANG KEROK DATANG "_

" _SIKAT HYUNG "_

Jimin dengan wajah sumringahnya berjalan ke arah teman-temannya, mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya sudah tidak sabar menertawai kelima orang yang tengah asyik menyantap makanannya. Tapi saat kelimanya menyadari kedatangannya jimin malah jadi pelampiasan mereka padahal kan bukan salah jimin. untungnya beberapa saat kemudian yoongi datang dan menghentikan aksi anarkis kelimanya di tubuh jimin. _" yaa kkeumanhae ! hentikan ! jimin masih belum sembuh "_

Yoongi itu meskipun cuek tapi semua temannya tahu kalau ia punya kepedulian yang besar dalam hatinya hanya saja cara menunjukkannya berbeda dan tidak sembarangan. Yoongi tahu waktu yang tepat untuk menyalurkan kepeduliannya. Tapi untuk Jimin kekasihnya ia mengaku sulit untuk menentukan waktu bahkan dengan sembarangan menebar perhatiannya untuk jimin

.

.

Ketujuh pria tampan nan beken itu berkumpul di ruang tengah. Seperti rencana semula, rapper line akan ke studio bighit untuk mengerjakan beberapa lagu untuk persiapan comeback selanjutnya. Sementara vocal line akan tetap tinggal di dorm beristirahat. Sebenarnya beristirahat, tapi member BTS itu semuanya tidak bisa diam. Jungkook V jimin dan Jin sedang suka-sukanya menulis lirik akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi V , dia tergolong baru dalam membuat lirik dan lagu tapi keberhasilannya menciptakan lagu Hold me tight mendapat pujian dari banyak orang dan itu membuatnya semakin ingin menggeluti dunia baru sebagai penulis lagu. Sementara rapper line pergi mereka juga akan berusaha menciptakan sesuatu yang keren katanya.

" _sudah mau pergi hyung ? "_

" _oh "_

" _hati-hati di jalan dan lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik yoongiku "_

" _tentu. Kau juga. makan dengan baik dan jangan pergi kemana-mana ! Tubuhmu butuh istirahat. Arasso ? "_

" _pasti. Aku akan menjaga tubuh kesayangan yoongi ini dengan baik hehehe~ "_

Yoongi dan jimin berbincang ringan sambil berjalan menuju pintu. lebih tepatnya saling bertukar pesan perpisahan diselingi candaan dan senyum dari bibir masing-masing. Di depan sana rapmon dan Jhope yang berjalan beriringan dengan tas jinjing yang tergantung di tangan keduanya sudah hilang dari pandangan jimin dan yoongi. karena Yoongi apalagi jimin belum tahu sampai kapan pekerjaan di studio berakhir jadi jimin berinisiatif mengantar yoonginya sampai di depan dorm. Setidaknya ia masih bisa berpegangan tangan dan melihat senyum yoongi sebelum berpisah. Begitu juga dengan yoongi, ia merekam baik-baik senyum segaris jimin kesukaannya dalam pikirannya agar saat rasa bosan menghampirinya ia masih punya senjata ampuh untuk mengusirnya yaitu senyuman tulus dari kekasih tampannya.

Beberapa kali yoongi merasa ingin terbang saat jimin menggenggam tangannya sangat erat sambil berjalan seolah tidak ingin membiarkannya jauh sedikitpun, ah jantung yoongi berdebar gila. dan puncak debarannya adalah saat jimin memasangkan bannie hat kesukaannya dengan sangat telaten lalu merapikan poninya, terakhir jimin mengecup lembut kening yoongi yang tertutupi poni lalu hidungnya dan berakhir dengan kecupan lembut di bibir pink tipisnya.

 _" saranghaeyo Min Yoongi "_

Setelah mobil van hitam yang membawa kekasihnya dan dua hyungnya yang lain pergi jimin kembali dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia sudah merasa cukup sehat sekarang meskipun suhu panasnya masih terasa tapi yang terpenting adalah hatinya sangat senang. Soal panas itu masih bisa di atasi dengan minum obat penurun panas dalam kotak P3K yang sudah di siapkan manager hyung

.

Jimin sudah selesai dengan mandinya dan sekarang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Selama di kamar mandi tadi jimin tiba-tiba berpikir akan ke Gym saja seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dengan Jin di waktu luang. Hari ini juga tidak ada kegiatan jadi lebih baik jimin mengisinya dengan berolahraga. toh yoongi juga tidak akan marah hanya karena ia pergi berolahraga. justru yoongi akan senang kalau abs kesukaanya semakin terbentuk dengan baik. uh jimin jadi semakin bersemangat

beberapa menit kemudian Jimin sudah sampai di depan lemari tempatnya menyimpan semua pakaiannya lalu mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Di dalam kamar itu juga ada V dan Jungkook yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah memo dan pulpen di tangan mereka, keduanya hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kembali kesibukannya yang jimin yakini bahwa keduanya sedang berusaha menulis lirik.

" _aku dan jin hyung ingin ke Gym "_

" _wahh aku ikut hyung "_

" _what ? jadi aku sendirian dong ? nggak bisa, aku juga ikut "_

Jungkook itu sangat senang kalau di ajak ke tempat Gym. Makanya saat jimin mengatakan kata Gym ia sangat antusias dan langsung saja menyambar bannie hat hitamnya dan berjalan ke arah jimin. kebetulan yang baik karena V juga memutuskan untuk ikut jadi akan ramai menurut jimin. maklum saja jimin itu lebih suka bepergian bersama temannya dibanding bepergian sendirian. Sangat berbeda dengan kekasihnya Yoongi yang suka bepergian sendirian. Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, jimin dan yoongi itu punya banyak perbedaan, kesamaan mereka bahkan sulit ditemukan. Tapi bagi keduanya justru perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka bersama. Mereka bisa saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Di studio bighit berukuran medium itu Jhope rapmon dan yoongi duduk sambil memainkan komputer di depannya. Itu bukan komputer biasa melainkan sebuah mesin yang mereka gunakan untuk membuat lagu. Jika mesin itu sudah bersatu dengan tangan-tangan ajaib ketiga rapper ini pastilah akan lahir lagu yang bagus untuk di dengarkan. Yoongi dan Jhope yang tengah sibuk bertukar pikiran dengan serius di depan layar komputer itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat Rapmon sang leader menyodorkan sebuah laptop di depan mereka. Spontan saja yoongi mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang berusaha ditunjukkan leadernya. Pikirannya itu adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lagu yang tengah mereka garap tapi ternyata salah. Itu adalah sebuah Video yang menunjukkan beberapa wanita duduk dan berbicara di sebuah acara dan seorang wanita lainnya berdiri menunjukkan sebuah gerakan.

" _ini kan gerakan kita "_

Jhope berteriak heboh menunjuk wanita yang tengah menarikan dance lagu I need you milik mereka. Sementara yoongi hanya terdiam, tatapannya datar karena menurutnya itu hal biasa dan wajar-wajar saja jika oranglain menarikan dance mereka.

 _AKU SEDANG TERTARIK DENGAN BTS AKHIR-AKHIR INI_

 _TERUTAMA JIMIN. IYA... DIA BERHASIL MENARIK PERHATIANKU._

 _APALAGI SELAMA MASA PROMOSI KEMARIN SAYA BERKALI-KALI BERTEMU DENGANNYA. DIA BENAR-BENAR MENARIK._

Demi tuhan, saat ini yoongi benar-benar ingin melempar laptop di depannya itu ke mana saja asal suara wanita itu menghilang dari sana. APA KATANYA ? wanita itu tertarik pada Jiminnya. BISA TOLONG ULANGI LAGI ? apa-apan ini ? yoongi merasa ada sesuatu yang terbelah menjadi dua di dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang masih ia rasa utuh beberapa menit yang lalu. Entah kenapa saat mendengarkan kata-kata yang menurutnya sebuah pengakuan keluar dari mulut wanita yang ternyata senior mereka itu yoongi merasa ingin menangis. Seperti ada sesuatu yang teriris-iris didalam dadanya. KAWAN, INI SAKIT TAPI TIDAK BERDARAH. Mata yoongi berkaca-kaca, wajahnya merah memendam kemarahan.

" _pantas saja_ Seungyeon _nuna suka care sama jimin di backstage. "_ kata Jhope sambil mengangguk-ngangguk ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

 _" iya bukan cuma di backstage tapi di atas panggung juga, lagian jimin juga responnya wellcome banget. Jadi liatnya kayak udah akrab banget aja " Rapmon menambahkan_

 _" ahh biasa aja "_ yoongi tanpa sengaja menepis perkataan sang leader

 _" yoongi hyung cemburu. HAHAHA "_

 _" enak saja , tidak ada kata cemburu dalam kamusku "_

kali ini bukan laptop yang dibawa rapmon yang ingin yoongi buang melainkan dirinya sendiri. demi apa ? jimin dekat dengan Seungyeon itu ? what ? trus yoongi mau di simpan dimana ? TUHAN buang yoongi ke laut sekarang juga. memang Jhope itu sangat dekat dengan kekasih tampannya, jadi pasti Jhope tahu banyak tentang kekasihnya kebetulan juga mereka se-roommate jadi bisa saja ada sesuatu yang yoongi tidak tahu tapi Jhope tahu. termasuk hubungan rahasia jimin dengan Seungyeon itu.

 _" tunggu yoongi, bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa kekasihmu punya hubungan rahasia dengan wanita itu ? "_

Yoongi menatap langit-langit studio sembari berpikir tentang apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini, mungkinkah kekecewaan yang terlalu dalam atau mungkin juga kecemburuan seperti kata Jhope ? tapi tetap saja yoongi masih tidak bisa menyebut itu sebagai suatu kecemburuan. saat ini ada banyak pertanyaan sialan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya gara-gara video berdurasi tak lama itu. seperti _" apa sebenarnya yang sudah dilakukan jimin pada wanita yang sudah terang-terangan memujinya di depan semua rakyat korea bahkan dunia internasional itu ? apakah memang benar jimin dan sunbae itu sering bertegur sapa di panggung? apakah jimin sudah secara tidak sengaja memberi harapan pada wanita itu ? "_ entahlah. Pikiran yoongi tidak jernih.

Kali ini yoongi mencoba menstabilkan hati dan pikirannya. Laptop yang dipegangnya ia kembalikan pada sang leader. Menurutnya ini bukan salah leader wikipedia-nya, karena yoongi tahu betul bahwa sang leader pasti hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa kerennya mereka saat ini karena sudah terkenal bahkan dikalangan sesama idol sekalipun. Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi sunbae member KARA itu cantik, seksi, cute dan charming seperti yang selalu jimin katakan saat ditanya soal tipe idealnya. oke, atas bukti itu anggap saja jimin sudah berhianat karena jelas-jelas yang dipacarinya sekarang ada seorang pria manis yang swag.

" _hyung, kau beruntung memiliki jimin . ia punya fans dimana-mana sekarang "_

" _iya.. jimin itu maskot kita. Hahaha "_

" _Hm "_

Memang benar jimin itu punya fans dimana-mana sekarang. Memang benar kalau jimin disukai karena ia memang semakin tampan setiap harinya apalagi jimin itu jago menari/dance. Tapi pernyataan bahwa beruntung memiliki jimin itu terdengar sedikit aneh di telinga yoongi. Punya kekasih yang keren dan beken itu sama saja menyiksa diri. Yoongi tahu betul itu, sebab sudah berapa lama ia hanya bisa terdiam pasrah kala para fans mengatakan cinta pada jimin, mengatakan menyukai jimin dan lain-lain. untungnya yoongi cuek meskipun sudah sering juga yoongi ingin mengorbankan perasaannya dan melepaskan jimin saja daripada harus tersiksa karena perasaan panas yang selalu menjalar dalam dirinya saat sesuatu berhubungan dengan jimin dan wanita lain

.

Yoongi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada komputer canggih di depannya, ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya kemudian meraih sebuah botol berisi air mineral dengan tangan kanannya lalu membawanya pada bibir tipisnya. Yoongi merasa sangat haus sekarang. Pikirannya kacau saat tanpa sengaja moment kemesraannya bersama jimin tadi terbayang secara tiba-tiba. bukan bahagia tapi ada rasa sakit yang datang menghantam dadanya. Perasaan kecewa, merasa dihianati dan lainnya bercampur jadi satu. Entah bagaimana jadinya lagu hasil garapannya malam ini. yang pasti yoongi sudah sangat malas untuk pulang ke dorm apalagi bertemu jimin. Yoongi patah hati

.

.

.

 _THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT_

.

.

.

" _Jimin, Mari Berpisah ! "_

" _aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Min Yoongi! "_

.

.

.

.

_ TBC _

#2YearsWithBTS wish you all the best uri BTS bangtan sonyeondan

2 tahun berjalan dan semakin hari jimin semakin tampan.

2 tahun berjalan dan semakin hari Yoongi semakin seksi.

Tetap jadi yang ter-KEREN uri BTS ! ARMY always Love and support you Boys.

Tapi kenapa di hari bersejarah ini Jimin sama Yoongi putus ? seseorang tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini tidak benar. Andwae Yoongi-ah ! jimin mencintaimu. WKWKWK

Ayolah siapa yang dukung yoonmin pisah ? SAYA /plakkkk *nggakLahh-_-


	7. Chapter 7

" _Jimin, Mari Berpisah ! "_

" _jangan bercanda hyung ! "_

" _aku sungguh-sungguh "_

" _andwae.. aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja Min Yoongi "_

.

.

.

 _THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT_

.

.

.

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

.

.

.

Jimin X Yoongi

BTS

YoonMin Focus

Enjoy !

.

.

.

Dorm BTS pukul 03.00 KST

Jimin tertunduk di atas ranjangnya dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil mengusap peluh yang membasahi seluruh wajah hingga lehernya. ia masih mencoba menstabilkan pikirannya dan mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana yoongi yang datang padanya sesaat yang lalu kemudian mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan padanya. IYA, Jimin bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk yang begitu nyata tapi sekali lagi jimin bersyukur karena itu hanya sebuah mimpi.

" _ah untung cuma mimpi "_

Jimin lalu meraba-raba ponsel yang ia letakkan di bawah bantalnya. Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi sepanjang hari hingga sebelum tertidur tadi entah sudah berapa kali jimin mengirimkan yoongi pesan kakaotalk tapi tidak satupun dari pesannya yang di balas. Parahnya lagi, pesan itu tidak dibaca oleh kekasih manisnya itu. Jimin mengecek notifikasinya kembali berharap ada keajaiban datang saat itu juga tapi tetap sama. Ponselnya masih saja membisu tidak ada notifikasi yang masuk

.

Jimin kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar yoongi, sekali lagi ia berharap sosok kekasih manis kesayangannya itu berada di sana sedang berbaring dan terlelap dengan nyenyaknya, jadi jimin juga bisa kembali ke kamarnya tidur dengan tenang. Tapi lagi-lagi jimin harus menahan kekecewaannya karena ternyata hanya ada Jin hyung tertuanya disana. Ranjang yoongi masih kosong, tidak ada kekasih manisnya disana. Pikiran jimin melayang mencari-cari sebab yoongi-nya tidak mengirimi pesan dan tidak pulang.

" _Apa sesibuk itu di studio sampai tidak mengirimiku pesan ? "_ Jimin bertanya dalam hati sambil menggenggam rambutnya. Padahal biasanya sesibuk apapun pasti yoongi selalu menyempatkan membalas pesannya. Atau malah terlebih dulu mengiriminya pesan tapi kali ini tidak ada kabar sama sekali. ingatannya menangkap kembali kejadian dalam mimpinya dimana yoongi datang hanya untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkannya yang mati-matian menolak ajakan pisah itu. Mungkinkah Yoonginya benar-benar ingin meninggalkannya ? ah Jimin makin frustasi dan membuang tubuhnya ke atas ranjang milik kekasihnya. Saat ini jimin terlalu malas untuk berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Lagipula ia ingin menunggu sang pemilik ranjang itu pulang

.

.

" _Jimin bangun ! kita punya jadwal wawancara hari ini "_ suara jin membangunkan jimin yang terlihat nyaman dengan pelukannya pada bantal guling kesukaan kekasihnya. Bukannya yoongi tapi pagi ini jimin hanya disapa oleh Jin hyung roommate kekasihnya.

" _yoongi hyung tidak pulang ya hyung ?_

" _aniyo, saking sibuknya mereka sampai harus tidur di studio katanya. "_

" _Jadi bagaimana siaran hari ini ? masa kita pergi tanpa yoongi hyung ?_

" _Santai aja dong jim. Pacarmu ada kok. katanya kita akan bertemu rapper line di tempat shooting wawancara itu. "_

Tanpa aba-aba jimin langsung melesat meninggalkan kamar duo big hyung. meskipun sedikit kecewa karena yoongi tidak pulang dan menyambut paginya tapi jimin masih ceria sebab sebentar lagi ia bisa melihat kekasih manisnya. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum berangkat jadi jimin memutuskan mandi. Di dalam sana jimin menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terdengar samar di tengah-tengah sibuknya member lain dengan make up dan kostumnya. Hari ini mereka akan mengenakan kemeja bernuansa putih biru dengan beberapa detail warna berbeda di beberapa garis bajunya kemudian dipadukan dengan celana selutut berwarna abu-abu.

Setelah mandi dan di make-up oleh noona-noona tukang make up itu, jimin lalu mengenakan kostumnya dengan cepat. Saat ini ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan sebuah pita berwarna biru lembut melingkar di kera bajunya dan celana pendek abu-abu. beberapa detik kemudian ia berjalan kedepan cermin dan memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah sambil tersenyum memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran menghampirinya saat melihat celana pendek itu.

" _pendek lagi ? jangan bilang kalau yoongi juga akan mengenakan celana yang sama ?uhh "_

Jimin cemberut dan berbicara lirih disamping V sahabat aliennya. V sudah siap daritadi dan tengah bermain game sembari menunggu manager hyung memerintahkan untuk berangkat. Karena jaraknya yang tidak begitu jauh dari jimin, V bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. manusia setengah alien ini lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jimin dan tersenyum tanpa bermaksud meresponnya. Game nya terlalu seru untuk dilewatkan dibandingkan keluhan jimin yang aneh itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook, V , Jin dan kemudian di susul jimin turun satu-persatu dari mobil van yang membawanya ke lokasi wawancara itu. disana sudah ada Rapmon yoongi dan Jhope

" _anak-anak sekarang waktunya masuk "_

Manager hyung dan beberapa staff BTS yang lain berjalan mengikuti ketujuh pria tampan itu sampai di ruang penyiaran. Sama seperti vocal line, rapper line juga mengenakan baju kemeja bernuansa biru putih dan celana yang sama. Benar yang di takutkan jimin. celana sialan itu lagi-lagi tergantung indah memperlihatkan paha mulus nan seksi milik kekasih cueknya. Jimin hanya bisa pasrah mengingat itu tidak penting sekarang, yang penting adalah rasa rindunya yang sudah sejak kemarin ia tahan. Bibir tebalnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat betapa imutnya seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi itu, seseorang yang menggunakan snapback yang di putar kebelakang berwarna blue soft, Min Yoongi kekasihnya. Ada yang berbeda dari penampilan yoongi dan sudah mengalihkan perhatian jimin sejak tadi, padahal Yoongi juga mengenakan baju kemeja putih sama sepertinya, bedanya tidak ada pita yang melingkar di kera bajunya, lengan kemejanya juga tidak panjang seperti yang dikenakan jimin saat ini.

" _OH GOD, YOONGI HYUNG CHANGED HIS HAIR COLOR "_ manusia 4D alien a.k.a V BTS histeris ala fangirl saat melihat yoongi.

" _Yoongi hyung, kau terlihat keren dengan warna rambut barumu "_ Puji jimin malu-malu.

" _Benar, kamu makin fresh aja yoon "_ tidak mau kalah jin juga ikut-ikutan memuji yoongi.

" _maksudnya fresh apa ya hyung ? -_-_ '' Jimin sewot. Takut kekasihnya di sambar Jin.

" _hyung cantik banget sih ? kookie juga mau punya pacar secantik yoongi hyung "_

Ternyata RAMBUT HITAM itu yang menarik perhatian jimin sejak tadi. dan bukan hanya jimin, V jin dan jungkook juga terpesona dengan gaya baru yoongi itu. jungkook sampai harus mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari jimin karena sudah berani merayu yoonginya. Sementara itu yoongi hanya diam dan terus berjalan tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya mendengarkan beberapa orang di sampingnya memuji-muji penampilannya. Bahkan pria manis itu tahu kalau jiminnya daritadi sudah memperhatikannya tapi ia terlalu malas untuk membalas perhatian park mesum penghianat itu.

Ketujuh member yang sebentar lagi merayakan 2 tahun debutnya itu sudah tiba di ruang penyiaran yang tak lain adalah sebuah resto es krim. Ketujuhnya melakukan acara foto terlebih dahulu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Saat itu jimin duduk disamping kekasihnya yoongi. Saking rindunya ia tidak ingin duduk berjauhan dengan kekasih manisnya yang semakin keren dengan penampilan barunya. duuh.. jimin makin gemas saja. Di samping yoongi ada Jin, V, pria pembawa acara kemudian Jungkook, rapmon dan terakhir moodmaker Jhope. Di depan mereka sudah disajikan beberapa minuman juga es krim berbagai bentuk dan rasa.

Jimin tersenyum sepanjang acara sesekali melirik ke arah kekasih manisnya, ia tahu betul kalau kekasih yang disampingnya itu sangat menyukai es krim, terbukti bagaiman yoongi melahap es krim berbagai rasa di depannya sampai habis tanpa malu padahal kilatan lampu kamera tidak henti-hentinya menangkap aktifitas mereka saat wawancara berlangsung. Jimin juga sangat menyukai es krim tapi saat ini ia terlalu malu untuk melahap semuanya sampai habis tak bersisa, maklum saja jimin itu pemalu. Lagipula melihat yoongi melahap es krimnya saja sudah membuat jimin kenyang. Asalkan yoongi puas dengan es krimnya jimin juga akan puas dengan yoonginya. _Kekeke~_

" _aku akan berusaha dengan baik membentuk abs ku untuk comeback berikutnya "_

" _ANDWAE "_ yoongi berteriak dalam hati. Andai bisa, ia ingin menyembunyikan jimin saja di dalam kantong celananya. Sumpah demi gigi kelinci jungkook, yoongi sudah mulai gerah sekarang. Pesona jimin yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan, perut absnya, belum lagi gaya jimin saat melipat rambutnya ke atas semakin membuat yoongi frustasi dan ingin berteriak.

 _JIMIN DONT SHOW YOUR ABS_

 _JIMIN DONT FLIP YOUR HAIR_

 _AAAHHHHH...AKU BISA GILA_

 _._

Yoongi tahu semua kebiasaan-kebiasaan jimin yang selalu tepat sasaran membuat fans-nya berteriak histeris. Sebenarnya bukan hanya para fans yang menyukai itu tapi Yoongi juga. bahkan yoongi lebih antusias dari semuanya. menurutnya itulah pesona seorang park jimin. pesona yang sengaja ia tebarkan pada semua fans. DASAR JIMIN GENIT-_-

.

.

.

 _THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT_

.

.

.

Yoongi masih cuek dan jimin semakin bingung. Beberapa kali jimin coba menarik perhatian kekasih manisnya tapi tidak ada respon yang berarti, yoongi hanya menyatukan alis dan memasang wajah cueknya kemudian berlalu tidak memperdulikan jiminnya. Jimin sampai pusing mengingat mimpinya dengan kejadian hari ini yang tidak jauh berbeda. Entah apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya itu sampai mendiamkannya sampai seperti ini. yang pasti jimin tidak akan menyerah.

Sebenarnya yoongi juga tidak tahan bertingkah sok cuek pada pria ber abs kesayangannya. Yoongi juga rindu malah. Seharian kemarin tidak bertemu jimin, tidak saling berkirim pesan, tidak saling menghubungi seperti ada yang hilang saja. Tapi bagaimana lagi ? kekecewaan yoongi lebih besar daripada rasa rindunya. Itulah sebabnya yoongi merubah warna rambutnya, ia butuh penyegaran untuk pengalihan rasa sakit hatinya.

" _teman-teman, ayo bersiap-siap ke ruang practice ! "_ sang ketua meneriaki teman-temannya yang entah sedang berbuat apa di kamar masing-masing

" _ngantuk hyung "_ Golden magnae teman sekamarnya yang pertama angkat bicara

" _laperrr "_ V berteriak kencang dari kamarnya

" _makan aja dulu V , daripada ntar LO RESE KALO LAGI LAPER ! "_ Jhope promosi lagi sambil memberikan sebungkus wafer yang diketahui bermerek *stikers

" _Gila, itu perut terbuat dari apa sih ? makan mulu di pikirin "_ sang leader datang menyambar wafer pemberian Jhope untuk V. entah sejak kapan ia berada di kamar itu.

" _yaaa.. itu punyaku hyung "_

" _enak aja, Beli dong ! "_

" _Huweeee :'(_

V menangis dengan absurdnya di dalam kamar yang berisi Jhope, jimin dan leader rapmon yang entah datangnya dari mana karena tiba-tiba sudah bergabung dengan ketiga manusia hiperaktif BTS itu. seperti biasa, jimin hanya tertawa melihat V di ganggu oleh leadernya.

" _tertawalah Jim sebelum kau di tertawai ! "_

" _Loh ? emang kenapa hyung ?_

" _Eyyy... anak ini benar-benar tidak peka sama sekali "_

" _hyung ini ngemeng apa sih? Yang jelas dong !_

" _ah malas ah ngomong sama orang lalod "_

" _kamu kayaknya kurang konsentrasi deh Jim... MAU AQU*AH ? "_

" _NANTI AJA "_

" _etdahh bang hobie promosi lagi -_- "_

Rapmon menarik tab milik V lalu mencari-cari sesuatu dalam beberapa detik. Setelah itu tab nya di tunjukkan pada jimin. V yang penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ditunjukkan leadernya refleks saja mendekat pada jimin. ternyata itu video yang semalam di lihat yoongi. untuk sesaat semuanya terdiam kemudian Jhope kembali bersuara

" _semalam kami melihat video ini bersama yoongi hyung dan setelahnya ia terlihat berbeda. Kau mengerti kan maksudku ? "_

Jimin mulai mencerna maksud dari kedua hyung rapper line itu lalu dengan cepat ia berlari membawa tab itu meninggalkan Rapmon, Jhope, dan V yang masih mem-blank tidak mengerti.

Mata jimin menerawang kemana-mana mencari seseorang yang sudah mengabaikannya seharian. Seseorang yang menurutnya butuh diberi penjelasan karena sudah salah sangka hingga menjauhinya. Mengingat bagaimana perasaan yoongi saat melihat video itu, jimin jadi semakin bersalah dan langkahnya semakin di percepat sampai di depan kamar kekasihnya. Jimin lalu memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar itu tapi belum sampai ia meraih pegangannya, pintu sudah lebih dulu di buka oleh seseorang yang ternyata kekasihnya.

" _hyung.. kau marah padaku ? "_

Yoongi diam

" _Yoongi~a... ireojima ! jangan mendiamiku seperti ini "_

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan jimin yang memasang wajah cemberutnya.

" _Yaaa Min Yoongi...berhenti di situ ! "_

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya berat, langkah kakinya terhenti begitu saja karena suara keras dari kekasihnya di belakang sana, lagi lagi jimin mengontrol sistem kerja saraf yoongi untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Sekarang Tidak ada lagi yang bisa yoongi perbuat selain menuruti perkataan pria cute ber-abs itu.

Jimin berbalik dan berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil yang diam terpaku di depannya. Tangannya menarik lengan yoongi menuju tempat sekitar yang aman dari gangguan teman-temannya. Hingga di sinilah mereka, di depan dorm yang sunyi. Jimin menyandarkan yoongi di tembok dekat pintu masuk dormnya, kedua lengannya mengapit yoongi yang menatapnya heran dengan mata sayu kesukaan park jimin itu.

" _katakan padaku sekarang hyung , apa salahku ? "_

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah yoongi hingga nafas keduanya saling mengenai wajah lawan bicaranya masing-masing. Jimin menatap mata sayu dihadapannya sangat dalam seolah ingin kekasihnya itu menatapnya balik dan melihat kesungguhan di matanya.

" _jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh ! "_

" _kenapa ? kau takut hm ? "_

" _aku tidak akan mudah tergoda oleh rayuanmu lagi jimin. minggir ! "_

Yoongi berusaha mendorong tubuh jimin tapi tubuh jimin terlalu kuat untuk seorang min yoongi. Akhirnya jimin menyingkirkan lengannya yang menghimpit yoongi kemudian beralih menyalakan tab yang dibawanya lalu menunjukkannya pada Yoongi.

" _singkirkan benda itu dari hadapanku "_

Hanya beberapa detik video itu terpampang di depan matanya, yoongi langsung mendorongnya menjauh dari pandangannya. Sontak saja Jimin menunjukkan senyum evilnya

" _kau cemburu kan hyung ? "_

Yoongi masih terdiam. Mata sayunya melihat kesembarang arah menghindari tatapan kekasih genitnya. Jimin melembutkan suaranya kembali mendekat dengan wajah kekasih manisnya.

" _aku tidak perduli dengan semuanya hyung, aku hanya akan perduli padamu. Perhatianku selamanya hanya untukmu. Aku hanya menyukaimu. "_

" _berhenti bersandiwara di hadapanku bodoh "_

Dorr

Jantung jimin tertembak peluru kemarahan kekasihnya. Ini akan berakhir dengan kekalahan jimin jika membiarkan yoongi berlanjut dengan semua lirik tajamnya. Sungguh jimin tidak sanggup kalau sudah di lawan kata-kata oleh kekasihnya.

" _joha... akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana kesungguhanku hyung "_

" _keumanhae.. mulai sekarang berhenti menunjukkan apa-apa padaku "_

" _jangan membohongi perasaanmu hyung. AKU TAHU kau bahkan merubah warna rambutmu karena aku. "_

" _kau tidak tahu apa-apa jimin "_

 _DUG_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini gimana sih ? kok susah banget baikannya ? aduh dekk Jimin, makanya jangan genit-genit. Tuh kan yoonginya marah. DONT FLIP YOUR HAIR PLEASE ! aku setuju dengan ini. yoongi bahkan pernah niruin gimana mempesonanya jimin pas he flip his hair. Itu rasanya AAAAHHHH ~ ya sudahlah .

Ini update-nya udah express banget, spesial buat yang nungguin ni FF. Hehehe

Sumpah aku gak mau YOONMIN putus ! jangan bully aku huweeeeeee :'(

Sekali lagi Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah setia untuk membaca FF keren ini /kePEDEan-_-

Ini spesial buat GITARMY , LUCKY MIKU, AHNEUGENE, SHAKINAYU, GYSOPHILA, dan TAEYOONMIN yang **PENGEN BANGET** Jimin sama yoongi putus sampe ngancem-ngancem aku. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA /ketawa nista

AYO SERANG SAYA ! SAYA CINTA KALIAN . CHU~ CHU~ MUAHHHH~


	8. Chapter 8

Halo semuanya yang suka ff ini /kepedean. HAHAH

Maaf banget karena udah melenceng dari cerita awal yang katanya bakal ada Vkook, Vhope dan Namjin. Maaaffff banget. Jeongmal mianhae (nunduk sambil nyengir)

Sekarang ff ini malah fokus ke Yoonmin doang karena

Ini permintaan banyak readers yang katanya yoonmin di banyakin.

karena jujur aja inspirasiku buat Yoonmin gak ada batasnya.

Tapi tenang aja kok nanti Namjin Vkook dan Vhope-nya bakal punya FF sendiri ( tapi nggak janji juga sih Hahaha) atau kalau enggak nanti aku selipin lagi deh di chapter berikutnya (nggak janji juga) Yasudahlah kata bondan

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT**_

.

.

.

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

Bahasa semau-aku. Baku-tidak baku di baku-in aja

Ini murni buatan saya

.

.

.

Jimin X Yoongi

BTS

YoonMin Focus

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy !

.

.

.

" _keumanhae.. mulai sekarang berhenti menunjukkan apa-apa padaku "_

" _jangan membohongi perasaanmu hyung. AKU TAHU kau bahkan merubah warna rambutmu karena aku. "_

" _kau tidak tahu apa-apa jimin "_

 _._

" _Ahh_ " Jimin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari yoongi,tatapannya melemah. ia mundur satu langkah kebelakang melipat poni dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jimin benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk yoonginya

" _jimin..._ " panggil yoongi lirih.

" _OH TIDAK HYUNG, JANGAN KATAKAN ! JEBAL, JEBAL, JEBAL, JANGAN KATAKAN "_ jimin berteriak dalam hati.

Sampai panggilan lirih yoongi hilang tertelan kesunyian, jimin masih terdiam menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang takut kata-kata yang yoongi ucapkan dalam mimpinya semalam benar-benar keluar dari bibir tipis kesukaannya itu. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar seseorang muncul sekarang juga untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan kekasih manisnya. Sumpah demi apapun, jimin tidak akan pernah rela berpisah dengan yoongi.

KLIKKK

Pintu dorm terbuka, dan suara ribut mulai mendominasi tempat yang tadinya sunyi itu. Jimin juga yoongi lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu.

" _apa liat-liat_ ? " V membenarkan jaketnya memperlihatkan ekspresi datar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya

" _ternyata kalian disini ? pantess di cariin di dalam nggak_ _ada_ " JHope muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam pintu kemudian disusul Jin dan magnae jungkook. _" cie mojok cieh "_

" _Eh jimin, yoongi hyung.. ayo ! kita musti shooting starcast BTS 2nd anniversary "_ seru leader Rapmon kemudian di ikuti anggukan pelan dari yoongi. Namja manis itu lalu berjalan mengikuti leadernya meninggalkan jimin.

Jimin menhembuskan nafasnya berat kemudian mengusap dadanya merasa lega karena doanya benar-benar dikabulkan. Ia lalu berjalan mengikuti yoongi dan yang lainnya yang sudah jauh di depan sana.

.

 _Practice Room BTS_

Jimin duduk disamping sahabat aliennya. ia membenarkan posisi topi bundarnya sambil menatap seseorang yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min yoongi.

" _KHEMM_ " Jimin berdehem rendah kemudian menyapu bibirnya dengan lidah basahnya menatap lurus ke arah yoongi pria manis yang duduk di dekat Jhope. Saat itu yoongi memakai baju putih tipis dan polos masih dengan rambut hitam yang tertutupi snapback dan poni yang di tata rapi. _" aku benar-benar merindukanmu hyung, andai kau tahu itu."_ jimin bergumam dalam hati. Seharian tidak menyentuh yoonginya membuat jimin rindu setengah mati

Kru BTS telah memasang lima buah gambar di dinding tepat di bawah tulisan BIGHIT di ruangan tempat mereka biasa berlatih. Kelimanya adalah pict art BTS dalam berbagai kostum dan pose yang berbeda. Gambar-gambar itu kemudian di urutkan dari arah kiri hingga ke kanan. Lalu semua member di beri kebebasan untuk memilih gambar mana yang menurut mereka bagus dan layak untuk di beri vote. Cara votenya yaitu menempelkan tanda love berwarna pink di sisi gambar yang dipilih. Masing-masing member berhak memilih dua gambar.

" _baiklah kita mulai dari jungkook_ " yoongi sebagai MC pertama memberi aba-aba agar jungkook berdiri dan melakukan vote.

" _silahkan jungkook-ssi_ " Jhope MC kedua ikut memberi arahan

Jungkook kemudian berdiri dan menempelkan tanda berbentuk hati itu di gambar yang menurutnya terbaik. Selanjutnya Jin, di susul leader rapmonster dan Yoongi sang MC.

" _sekarang giliranku ? baiklah_ " yoongi berdiri kemudian menghampiri gambar yang belum mendapat vote sama sekali. pilihan pertamanya ia jatuhkan pada gambar urutan ke empat. Itu foto ketujuh member dimana jimin merangkul mesra yoongi dari samping dan tangannya membentuk V sign saat konser BTS begins Seoul beberapa waktu yang lalu

Mata sayu kesukaan jimin itu kembali menerawang mencari-cari gambar selanjutnya yang ia sukai. Saking sibuknya Yoongi sampai tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang terus saja menatapnya saat mulai berjalan dan melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri di depan sana. yoongi lalu menempelkan tanda love yang keduanya pada gambar urutan pertama hasil buatan kru BTS sendiri.

" _aku menyukai diriku di gambar ini_ " kata yoongi sambil menunjuk pict art bergambar dirinya dan member lain sedang berdiri sejajar.

Jimin masih memusatkan pandangannya pada yoongi, ia memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dari atas sampai bawah. saat pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing ia tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Yoongi juga menggunakan sepatu yang sama dengannya. Sepatu boot hitam . _DEMI APA ? SEKARANG KITA COUPLE-AN ? ahh..min yoongi, kau- kau - kau AAhh..."_

" _Sekarang Giliran Jhope kemudian jimin "_

Tanpa banyak berpikir, jimin langsung saja menghampiri gambar urutan ke empat yang hanya ada satu tanda love pink di sisi atasnya. Itu tanda yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya. _" hehehe "_ jimin terkekeh sendiri setelah menempelkan tanda love itu tepat di samping tanda yang ditempelkan yoongi. Pikirnya itu terlihat sangat manis. Seperti mendekatkan hatinya dengan hati yoongi hyung manis kesayangannya

" _oke selanjutnya... ini_ " jimin meninggalkan jejaknya lagi di gambar urutan pertama, lagi-lagi ia memilih gambar yang disukai kekasihnya. tanda love itu lalu di tempelkan tepat di dekat tanda love berwarna pink milik yoongi. Jimin tersenyum lagi lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

" _heol, apa-apaan jimin itu ? dia mengikuti semua pilihanku_ " yoongi berdecak kesal dalam hati. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menahan perasaan yang masih tidak karuan karena kekasih genitnya.

Selanjutnya V . pertama- tama ia memilih gambar urutan ke empat, sama seperti gambar pilihan pertama Yoongi dan Jimin. lalu pilihan keduanya adalah gambar yang disukai Jungkook. Pict art urutan kedua. _heol, ayo V kamu ketahuan suka jungkook sekarang. kekeke ~_

V duduk kembali di tempatnya semula setelah dengan absurdnya mengomentari gambar-gambar yang terpampang di tembok itu. _" kyaaaa.. kau mengganggu hatiku dengan hati yoongi hyung ppalli pindahkan hatimu dari sana !"_ bisik jimin sedikit pelan namun menusuk di telinga V. yang di bisik hanya menyengir tanpa bermaksud merubah pilihannya. _" awas saja kau Kim taehyung "_ ancam jimin disertai deathglare dari mata sipitnya

.

Selama menuntun acara bersama Jhope, Yoongi sesekali tertawa hingga menunduk sampai menampakkan kulitnya di balik baju putih tipis yang ia kenakan. Tentunya yoongi tidak sadar. Jimin juga tidak sadar. Tidak sadar sampai ingin membawa yoongi lari dari sana saja saat itu juga-_-

Pria cute ber-abs itu memperbaiki duduknya menatap dua MC yang sibuk berbincang-bincang tidak jelas di sampingnya. Jujur saja jimin tengah sibuk memperhatikan hal lain daripada apa yang diucapkan oleh sang MC. Yoongi-nya, TIDAK. Dada-nya-_-

" _HYUNG.. BAJUMU, DADAMU, OH TIDAK. TOLONG TUTUP ITU SEKARANG JUGA "_ jimin panik dalam hati

.

Sampai di ujung acara, yoongi dan jimin masih terlihat canggung. Hanya sesekali saling berbicara tanpa saling memandang. Kalaupun memergoki jimin menatapnya, yoongi akan menunduk atau melihat ke sembarang arah tidak mau membalas pandangan kekasihnya.

" _kami akan memulai promosi kami selanjutnya dengan lagu SICK untuk itu nantikan kami !"_

ketujuh namja tampan itu menarikan sedikit bagian dari lagu untuk promosi mereka selanjutnya. Tanpa sadar jimin dan yoongi berada di barisan paling depan menari dengan lincah dan ceria tanpa memperdulikan larangan Jhope MC dan yang lainnya yang telah berhenti dengan tariannya.

" _liat mereka hyung.. marah-marahan tapi tetap kompak. Hehehe_ " bisik jungkook pada hyung tertua yang berada di sampingnya dan Langsung saja di balas kekehan oleh hyungnya.

.

.

.

.

 _THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak lagi peduli akan hubungannya dengan jimin. melanjutkan atau menyudahinya yoongi tidak mau memikirkannya karena ada yang lebih penting baginya sekarang yaitu MUSIK. Untuk persiapan album selanjutnya yoongi sangat ingin berpartisipasi lebih banyak lagi dari sebelumnya jadi ia akan mencurahkan kebanyakan waktunya di studio untuk membuat musik

" _yah, itu_ _lebih baik daripada terus bertemu dengan jimin di dorm_ " katanya lalu memutar kursinya malas mendekat ke meja kerjanya.

Sementara itu jimin bersama sahabat aliennya mengintip di ujung pintu melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya.

" _ayolah jimin, tahan dirimu. Kalau kau masuk sekarang dan mengganggu kesibukannya kau malah hanya akan mendapat masalah yang lebih parah"_ V mengangkat tangannya menahan jimin yang sudah sangat berapi-api ingin menemui kekasihnya.

" _lalu aku harus bagaimana V ?"_ tanya jimin penuh penekanan

" _kita kembali ke dorm saja !"_

.

Sejak hari itu jimin dan yoongi sudah sangat jarang bertemu di dorm karena waktu yoongi lebih banyak di studio untuk membuat lagu sedangkan jimin sibuk dengan dance-nya dan kegalauan hatinya karena rindu. Ia hanya bisa bertemu kekasihnya di ruang latihan atau di acara-acara tertentu yang mengundang mereka sebagai bintang tamu. _Padahal kan jimin rindu mesra-mesraan di dorm bareng yoongi-nya -_-_

Tidak ada pesan apalagi telpon dari yoongi untuk jimin. sampai-sampai ponsel canggih milik jiminpun kesepian. Benda persegi panjang itu hanya berbunyi saat jimin menyalakan musiknya atau saat menonton video.

Yang pasti jimin jadi punya kebiasaan baru sekarang, ia suka dan sering menonton video perform-nya bersama member lain. Tepatnya sih menonton kekasihnya Yoongi. Itu semua berkat saran leadernya.

Beberapa malam melihat jimin suka murung sendiri memunculkan rasa khawatir di hati sang leader jadi ia memberi jimin saran yang mungkin bisa membantu.

" _memang sebegitu rindunya ya Jim ? "_

" _hm "_

" _JIMIN, YOU GOT NO JAMS "_

" _hm "_

" _oke. Ini serius, hyung punya cara dan suka pake cara ini kalau rindu sama Jin hyung"_

" _apa itu hyung ?"_

" _liatin video-nya, video yang punya kesan tersendiri bagi kamu jim, misalnya video lucunya atau video mesumnya "_

 _Eakkkk PLAKKKKK_

" _hyung mending pergi aja deh -_-_

.

Jimin tidak memungkiri kalau cara yang di ajarkan leadernya itu benar-benar berguna untuknya. Alhasil sekarang jimin jadi suka senyum-senyum sendiri bahkan tertawa seperti orang gila di depan layar ponselnya saat menonton video favoritnya yaitu video dirinya merekam wajah manis yoongi berputar di atas panggung saat konser BTS begins akan berakhir.

" _hehehe_ " jimin terkekeh saat video yang diputarnya sudah menampakkan wajah kekasihnya yang tersenyum ke kamera. itulah Min Yoongi yang jimin kenal, min yoongi yang memiliki senyum termanis, min yoongi yang kekanak-kanakan saat bersamanya, Min Yoongi yang manja padanya, Min Yoongi yang jujur dan kasar, Min Yoongi kekasih tersayangnya park jimin.

" _yeah... assaaa_ " jimin tersenyum senang setelah beberapa detik yang lalu video kesukaannya itu di upload ke akun twitternya. ia lalu berjalan menuju ruang penyiarannya. Tiba-tiba jimin punya pemikiran untuk merekam log-nya malam ini

Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel jimin berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Jimin sampai tersenyum senang karena mengira itu adalah pesan yang dikirim kekasihnya tapi ternyata itu adalah serangan pesan bertubi-tubi dari teman-temannya setelah melihat video yang di ungguhnya.

Jhope - _YAA.. TANGKAPAN VIDEOMU JELEK ! AKU YANG TAMPAN INI JADI BURAM -_-_

Jungkook - _JIMIN PENDEK BANTET PILIH KASIH..NGE'REKAM NGGAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK ?!_

Rapmonster - _JIMIN, YOU SO OBVIOUS !_

V _\- ITU APAAN JIM ? KOK NGGAK ADA GAMBARNYA ?!-_-_

Jin - _SELAMAT BERJUANG NAKK, SEMOGA YOONGI MELIHATNYA. HAHAHA_

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa kertas dan komputer di depannya tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya karena melihat kedua teman rappernya asik dengan ponsel masing masing. _pasti twitter_

" _mwo ? ada apa ?"_ tanya yoongi sambil mengerutkan dahinya memasang tampang heran kemudian meraih ponsel yang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

" _hyung masih marahan sama jimin ?"_ tanya rapmon tiba-tiba sambil memutar-mutar ponsel ditangannya

" _wae ? "_ balas yoongi. Ia menggesekkan tangannya di layar ponselnya membuka akun twitter untuk mencari penyebab kedua temannya bertingkah aneh.

Tweet :

MASIH INGAT INI KAN ? I MISS YOU #JIMIN

" _kasihani teman sekamarku itu SUGA NIM. "_ Jhope memasang puppy eyes andalannya

" _iya hyung-nim.. anak itu terlihat kurang bersemangat akhir-akhir ini. kasihan, ntar abs nya meleleh loh . hahaha "_ sahut rapmon kemudian di tambah Jhope tertawa dengan absurdnya HAHAHA

Yoongi menyentuh touchscreen ponselnya untuk melihat video yang di unggah oleh kekasihnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya terlebih dahulu kemudian tanpa sengaja layar touchscreen ponselnya tertekan dan keluar menampakkan wallpaper ponselnya. Rasa rindu yang setengah mati ia sembunyikan menyeruak ke permukaan kala matanya melihat sosok tampan tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya di walpaper ponselnya. Itu foto yang tidak semua orang bisa lihat, foto yoongi bersandar di dada jimin yang memeluknya dengan senyum merekah di wajah keduanya. Yoongi jadi rindu :'(

" _sedang apa kau bodoh ?"_ tanya-nya dalam hati. Yoongi membuang tubuhnya kebelakang, kepalanya bersandar di ujung kursi dan mata sayunya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit ruangan itu.

Asal tahu saja yoongi juga sangat merindukan jimin, yoongi rindu jimin dengan segala kelembutan yang dimilikinya, senyum segaris di mata jimin, dan pelukan hangat jimin. kalau boleh yoongi ingin berlari memeluk jimin sekarang juga dan mengucapkan kata-kata rindu tapi ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menolak karena masih terasa sakit gara-gara sunbenim kampret itu

" _kalau di ingat-ingat jimin itu tidak pernah marah padamu hyung, justru kau yang selalu kasar dan jahat padanya "_ sahut Jhope di ikuti anggukan penuh dari leader mereka _" ya.. thats right . ini sebenarnya tidak adil, masa cuma gara-gara seungyeon sunbenim itu hubunganmu jadi berantakan? ayolah Suga Nim, bukan salah jimin kan kalau dia disukai banyak wanita. "_

" _kau ingat hyung ? saat Park Jisoo sunbenim memilihmu sebagai member yang akan ia ajak berkencan ? itu di depan jimin coyy..bayangkan "_

" _ah benar. Saat itu jimin senyum-senyum doang padahal dalamnya hancur. Hahaha "_

" _terserah kalian sajalah "_ yoongi memalingkan wajahnya dari dua sahabatnya itu kemudian mengambil earphone dan menempelkannya di telinganya mencoba sesantai mungkin

 _._

.

.

.

jimin berbaring di atas ranjangnya mengedarkan pandangannya jauh. Malam itu setelah ia merekam log-nya ia kembali ke kamarnya. Beberapa kali mencoba menutup mata untuk terlelap tapi bayangan seseorang tersenyum manis terus menggaggu tidurnya. _" aku merindukanmu hyung "_ jimin bergumam menatap wajah manis dalam galeri foto di ponselnya sampai ia benar-benar terlelap.

Keesokan harinya,

Suara manager hyung berhasil mengusik telinga pria pemilik senyum segaris itu. Meski tertidur, jimin tahu betul kalau suara gaduh bersamaan dengan suara teriakan manager hyung pasti berasal dari kamar magnae usil yang paling susah di bangunkan. Sepertinya akan ada jadwal tidak terduga hari ini jadi jimin memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar lagi sembari mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya.

Jimin kemudian merubah posisi tidurnya saat suara manager itu semakin mendekat ke kamarnya. ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan melingkar bebas di tubuhnya disusul tubuh ramping bergerak semakin dekat menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekarnya. Jimin terdiam sebentar menerka-nerka pemilik tubuh di sampingnya. Nafasnya terhenti sejenak, jantungnya berdegub kencang di pagi buta. _APA INI ?_

" _hm ?_ " jimin terkejut dan membuka paksa kedua mata sipitnya. Tangannya bergerak meraba-raba tubuh ramping yang sudah lancang naik ke atas ranjangnya dan memeluknya.

" _uh yoongi hyung_ ?" jimin mendongak, mengusap-usap kelopak matanya tidak percaya. Bisa saja ia salah lihat atau berhalusinasi saking rindunya dengan sosok itu.

Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kekasih genitnya. Tanpa membuka matanya atau merespon sedikitpun pertanyaan jimin tangannya semakin erat merangkul tubuh kekar didepannya. Entah mimpi apa jimin semalam sampai yoongi datang memeluknya pagi ini. Aroma tubuh itu, surai hitam lembut, deru nafas dan dengkuran halus itu jimin hafal betul. TIDAK SALAH LAGI. Itu kekasih manisnya, itu Min Yoongi.

 _Ini bukan mimpi jimin. sadarlah ! kekasihmu tlah kembali_

Jimin tersenyum, tangannya yang tadi meraba-raba asal kesembarang arah terangkat mengusap lembut surai hitam kekasihnya, ia menyambut dan membalas pelukan yoongi dengan pelukan terhangatnya

" _JIMIN JAHAT "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

 _._

 _._

 _._

Annyeong ! I'm coming baby Chu ~

TENANG YAH-TENANG ! mereka nggak putus kok. Cuman pisah aja/ WHAT?

Couple ini makin bikin greget. Udah nggak terselubung yah sekarang kalian ? WKWKWK

Itu kenapa si Jimin pilih gambarnya pake sama-an sm yoonginya ? sepatunya juga sama ! aaalaahhh...kode bangettt ah ! GREGET WOI GREGET .

Dan kayaknya si yoongi ini emang lagi sibuk-sibuknya bikin lagu sampai-sampai baju putih sama bannie hat birunya nggak di ganti-ganti dari jamannya TRB malaysia sampai ke manila kemaren. HAHAH teteppp jalannya ame abang Jimin di airport. Yakin aja kalo di pesawat pasti duduknya deketan juga tuh. EAAkkk-_-

Cie yang udah bergaul sama jimin. WKWKWK

Udah ada yang liat Log nya A'a Jimin ? disitu dia nunjukin video yang di update di Twitter. Coba deh kalian perhatiin ekspresinya pass mukanya Neng yoongi nampak di kamera..dia langsung senyum-senyum ala bapak-bapak liat bini-nyee gitu. WKWKWK

Masihkah kalian bernafas beib ?

GYPSOPHILA – GITARMY – SHAKINAYU – PHYLINDAN SUNBENIM - SISCAMINSTALOVE – MINKOOK94 - BUMBUMJIM

SAYA CINTA KALIAN !


	9. Chapter 9

_**THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT**_

.

.

.

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

Bahasa semau-aku. Baku-tidak baku di baku-in aja

From My Sexy Brain

.

.

.

Jimin X Yoongi

V X Jungkook

V X Jhope

Rap Monster X Jin

BTS

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy !

.

.

.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas berat sembari menutup laptop hitam di depannya, tangan kanannya meraih ponsel kecintaannya yang tergeletak sembarangan di antara lembaran-lembaran kertas putih berisi banyak coretan di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan lincah ia menekan tombol bundar di bagian bawah layar ponselnya hingga benda persegi panjang itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang tersamarkan oleh lampu studio yang begitu terang,

Pukul 04.50 KST

" _ahh sudah pagi "_ katanya lalu meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan memalingkan pandangan mencari dua sosok sahabat yang sedaritadi tidak terdengar suaranya, Jhope dan rapmon sang leader. Kedua sudut bibir yoongi tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman manis semanis gula saat kedua mata sayunya mendapati sang leader monster tertidur di atas meja kerja dengan dengkuran khasnya yang keras. Tapi anehnya ia tidak menyadari itu sejak tadi. Yoongi terlalu fokus.

" _bagaimana Suga-Nim ? bisakah kita pulang sekarang ?"_ tanya Jhope sembari mengumpulkan beberapa kertas didepannya kemudian berdiri membangunkan leadernya.

" _tentu saja"_ jawab yoongi singkat. Ia lalu meraih jaket hitam yang sudah tergantung selama berhari-hari di sudut ruangan studio mereka. Itu jaket milik kekasihnya, Park Jimin. Yoongi sering menggunakan pakaian jimin dan itu bukan rahasia lagi bagi member lain. Terakhir kali yoongi mengambil underwear magnaenya tanpa ijin dan membuatnya di bully member lain termasuk jungkook si pemilik underwear, kemudian saat itu jimin datang dan mengatakan rela berbagi pakaian dengannya. Tentu saja yoongi bahagia padahal saat itu jimin belum resmi jadi kekasihnya.

" _Jimin ?_ " panggilnya dalam hati. Bahkan aroma maskulin dari tubuh jimin masih melekat di jaket itu hingga membuatnya merasa sangat rindu dengan kekasih tampannya

Bagaimanapun jimin terlalu baik untuk di sia-siakan. Menghukum jimin untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya dia-pun tidak mengerti bukanlah ide bagus. Lagipula memang sunbae kampret labil itu yang salah, dia mengaku menyukai jimin di acara lain kemudian mengaku menyukai jungkook di acara yang lainnya lagi. Persetan dengan sunbae tua itu. Uh.. yoongi jadi kesal sendiri

.

 _._

Dorm BTS

Yoongi dengan langkah lesu berjalan melewati pintu kamarnya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Pandangannya hanya terus mengarah pada ujung kakinya yang terus bergerak melewati garis demi garis di lantai dorm mereka. Jhope dan rapmon yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan dahi heran _"ada apa lagi dengannya ? "_ tanya Jhope kemudian di balas gelengan keras pertanda tidak tahu oleh leadernya. Keduanya lalu berjalan ke kamar masing-masing, Jhope dan Rapmon terlalu mengantuk untuk mempermasalahkan keanehan yoongi sekarang

Sesaat kemudian langkah pria manis itu terhenti di depan sebuah ranjang bertingkat. Ia membuka jaketnya dan celana jeans yang sudah menemaninya seharian di ruang studio hingga tersisa underwear hitam sepaha yang begitu seksi memperlihatkan paha putih nan mulusnya. Yoongi lalu mengulurkan tangan membuka lemari yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian menarik sebuah baju singlet keluar dari lemari dan mengenakannya saat itu juga.

Terlihat Jhope sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di salah satu ranjang di kamar itu. kamar kekasih yoongi, Park jimin seksi. Entah dorongan dari mana hingga yoongi memilih untuk tidur di kamar trio ribut itu di bandingkan di kamarnya sendiri.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan deguban-deguban kencang di dalam dadanya melihat seseorang tertidur pulas dibalik selimut putih di atas ranjang bertingkat itu. seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan belakangan ini. _" bahkan saat tertidur ia masih tetap tampan "_ gumamnya tanpa melepaskan pandanganya dari Jimin.

Dengan segera yoongi mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya menaiki ranjang bertingkat dimana kekasihnya tertidur. Ia menyelusup ke dalam selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping jimin yang tertidur memunggunginya. Satu lengannya bergerak perlahan memeluk tubuh jimin dari belakang. Terus berusaha menyamankan posisinya hingga tak lama kemudian ia ikut terlelap bersama kekasih genitnya yang masih belum sadar dengan kedatangannya.

Bisa dibilang Yoongi sudah mengalah sekarang, rasa rindunya sudah menenggelamkan semua perasaan kecewa yang beberapa hari belakangan ia simpan. Lagipula yoongi tidak cukup bukti untuk menyimpulkan bahwa jiminnya berhianat. Jadi, sudahlah ! biarkan yoongi bersama Jiminnya.

.

.

.

.

 _THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT_

.

.

.

.

Suara manager hyung berhasil mengusik telinga pria pemilik senyum segaris itu. Meski tertidur, jimin tahu betul kalau suara gaduh bersamaan dengan suara teriakan manager hyung pasti berasal dari kamar magnae usil yang paling susah di bangunkan. Sepertinya akan ada jadwal tidak terduga hari ini jadi jimin memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar lagi sembari mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya.

Jimin kemudian merubah posisi tidurnya saat suara manager itu semakin mendekat ke kamarnya. ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang mencari posisi senyaman mungkin masih dengan selimut putih yang setia menutupinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan melingkar bebas di perutnya disusul tubuh ramping yang bergerak semakin dekat menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kekarnya. Jimin terdiam sebentar menerka-nerka pemilik tubuh di sampingnya. Nafasnya terhenti sejenak, jantungnya berdegub kencang entah karena apa.

" _hng ?_ " jimin terkejut dan membuka paksa kedua mata sipitnya. Tangannya bergerak meraba-raba tubuh ramping yang sudah lancang naik ke atas ranjangnya, menyelusup di balik selimut dan memeluknya.

" _uh yoongi hyung_ ?" jimin mengusap-usap kelopak matanya tidak percaya. Bisa saja ia salah lihat atau berhalusinasi saking rindunya dengan sosok itu.

Sementara itu Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kekasih genitnya. Tanpa membuka matanya atau merespon sedikitpun pertanyaan jimin tangannya semakin erat merangkul tubuh kekasihnya. Entah mimpi apa jimin semalam sampai yoongi datang memeluknya pagi ini. Aroma tubuh itu, surai hitam lembut, deru nafas dan dengkuran halus itu jimin hafal betul. TIDAK SALAH LAGI. Itu kekasih manisnya, itu Min Yoongi.

 _Ini bukan mimpi jimin. sadarlah ! kekasihmu tlah kembali_

Jimin tersenyum, tangannya yang tadi meraba-raba asal kesembarang arah beralih mengusap lembut surai hitam kekasihnya, ia menyambut dan membalas pelukan yoongi dengan pelukan terhangatnya

" _JIMIN JAHAT . . . Nappeun...! "_

Yoongi mengeluarkan suara berat khas bangun tidurnya seraya memukul pelan tubuh yang di rangkulnya masih dengan mata terpejam ia memberi gigitan kecil pada bagian dada jimin yang hanya tertutupi singlet tipis bermaksud melampiaskan kekecewaannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun jimin malah semakin gemas dan semakin merangkul yoongi ke dalam pelukannya tanpa perduli penyebab yoongi-nya tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya sepagi ini

" _Mianhae hyung... Saranghae... "_

Jimin mengecup pucuk kepala yoongi lalu tersenyum merasakan letupan-letupan di dalam dadanya. Demi apapun, Jimin sangat bahagia pagi ini karena kekasih manisnya telah kembali. Saking bahagianya Jimin berteriak keras hingga mengganggu manusia alien V yang masih tertidur di bawah sana

" _AKU MENCINTAIMU YOONGI HYUNG "_

" _YAA...PARK BODOH BERISIK ! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA !"_ teriak V dari ranjangnya. Ia menutup telinganya dengan bantal guling lalu melanjutkan tidurnya kembali

.

" _hyung..."_ panggil jimin. ia menggerakkan sedikit tubuh yoongi di pelukannya berharap panggilannya didengar oleh pria manis yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu

" _hm.._

" _aku sangat merindukanmu "_

Jimin mengusap lembut dan memainkan rambut hitam yoongi sambil bersenandung lirih hingga membuat pria manis itu semakin terlelap jauh dalam mimpinya. Ini adalah pagi yang terindah setelah beberapa hari belakangan ini. jimin bisa mencium aroma khas yoongi, bisa melihat wajah bangun tidur yoongi yang lucu, bisa mengecupnya, memeluknya, dan...

" _JIMIN, V, JHOPE, YOONGI...BANGUN !_

Teriak manager hyung sambil berjalan menarik selimut Jhope dan memukul V dengan bantal guling.

Merasa kasihan dengan menagernya yang sudah daritadi berteriak-teriak, jimin merasa perlu membangunkan yoongi menggunakan cara cepatnya. Ia menarik selimut ke atas hingga menutupinya bersama yoongi lalu dengan segera merubah posisinya menindih tubuh mungil itu dan mengendusi leher hingga telinga kekasihnya kemudian berkata lirih disana _"hyung...kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga"_

Yoongi menggeliat, berusaha menstabilkan moodnya dan mulai membuka mata sayunya. Kedua tangannya refleks menahan tubuh jimin yang makin gencar mengecupi seluruh bagian lehernya sambil menghembuskan nafas hangat menggodanya

" _hng... arasso aku bangun sekarang"_ teriak yoongi pasrah.

Jimin menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membuka selimut yang menutupinya bersama kekasihnya. kedua mata sipitnya tersenyum puas menatap yoongi yang terduduk didepannya dengan wajah bangun tidur yang begitu manis menurutnya

" _cepat mandi hyung! Atau mau mandi bersama?"_

" _YAA... DASAR MESUM!"_

 _PLAKKKKK-_-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Terlepas dari semua kegiatan super padat hari ini yang sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi ketujuh pemuda yang makin hari makin tampan itu, V dan jungkook ingin melepaskan penat dengan keluar berjalan-jalan di sekitar dorm.

" _jungkook-ah... palli "_

" _kau tidak lihat baju merahku hyung ? "_

" _tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang !"_

" _yasudah... ayo "_

" _kemana kook?_

" _cari rumput "_

 _-_-'_

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya meninggalkan dorm setelah mendengar kalimat penolakan dari Jimin. dalam hatinya, jungkook sangat berterima kasih pada hyung yang selalu jadi bahan bullyannya itu karena sudah bersedia untuk tidak ikut mengganggu jadinya jungkook bisa bebas berduaan dengan V.

" _hyung kita terlihat serasi dengan baju merah ini. hehehe"_

" _benar... Vkook shipper akan bertambah dan mengalahkan Yoonmin shipper. HAHAHAHA "_

V mengangkat satu lengannya memeluk jungkook berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong sunyi di sekitar dormnya, Bernyanyi bersama dan merekam video bersama hanya berdua membuat jungkook begitu bahagia hingga rasanya tidak ingin malam ini berakhir begitu saja.

" _hyung... ada penjual ayam goreng tuh"_ panggil jungkook semangat seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah kedai makanan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tentu saja V mengabulkannya berhubung V juga sangat menyukai ayam goreng. Tanpa berpikir panjang keduanya mendekat di kedai itu dan membeli banyak ayam goreng, sekalian untuk hyung-deul juga di dorm.

Cuaca yang begitu dingin menusuk dipadukan dengan ayam goreng panas memang pass, apalagi ada seseorang yang di sukai berjalan bersama, itu merupakan salah satu moment terindah bagi jungkook dan V yang daritadi tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Namun beberapa menit setelahnya jungkook memilih berjalan cepat meninggalkan V yang hanya berjalan santai di belakang sana.

Tadi V melihat ada sedikit saus ayam goreng di sudut bibir jungkook kemudian dengan gerakan cepat menyapunya dengan lidah hangatnya hingga bersih tanpa aba-aba. _" hm ini manis "_ katanya tanpa rasa bersalah sementara yang dicium sudah malu parah. rona merah muncul begitu saja menghiasi wajah mulus sang magnae. Saking malunya ia tidak punya cara lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya selain berjalan cepat

Akhirnya dengan detak jantung yang begitu memburu bersamaan dengan langkah kaki cepat membuat jungkook sepertinya akan lebih dulu tiba di dorm dibandingkan V

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin duduk di atas ranjangnya menatap malas layar televisi yang berada cukup jauh darinya. satu tangannya bergerak menekan remote bersamaan dengan bergantinya saluran TV berukuran besar itu menandakan kalau pria tampan kesayangan Yoongi ini sedang Bosan dan galau, mungkin. Bagaimana tidak, rasa rindu pada kekasih manisnya yang belum sepenuhnya terlampiaskan seharian membuatnya malas melakukan apa-apa, Bahkan ajakan jalan-jalan dari dua sahabat gilanya V dan Jungkook ia tolak begitu saja, hanya Yoongi yang Jimin butuhkan saat ini. andai mahluk manis itu tahu. tapi yakin saja, kalaupun yoongi tahu tetap saja tidak merubah keadaan, Yoongi pasti tetap memilih ruang musiknya dibandingkan Jimin. yang sabar ya Jimin-_-

Suasana dorm yang begitu sepi tanpa suara-suara gaduh seperti biasanya membuat jimin semakin frustasi, ia membuang tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di boneka teddy bear putih yang ia ambil beberapa saat yang lalu dari kamar kekasihnya.

 _teddy-ah... bagaimana kalau aku menyusul eomma-mu di studio ?_

 _mwo ? besarkan suaramu!_

 _Ng ? kau setuju ?_

 _aah.. appa sudah mengira jawabanmu akan seperti itu. Anak pintar_

 _HAHAHA_

 _Kalau begitu tunggu appa disini ya, appa akan menjemput eomma Yoongi. hehehe~_

Jimin terkekeh mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan boneka milik kekasihnya. ia membangunkan tubuhnya meletakkan boneka teddy bear itu dan segera berganti pakaian lalu mengenakan topi bundar berwarna merahnya. Saat itu Jungkook dan V sedang keluar berjalan-jalan entah kemana, tapi kalau dilihat dari video dubsmash yang beberapa menit lalu mereka publish di akun twitter bisa dipastikan kalau mereka berada tidak jauh dari dorm BTS. itu pendapat jimin.

" _Jin hyung.. ayo ke ruang latihan ! "_ seru jimin dari ujung pintu kamar hyung tertuanya sambil memperbaiki resleting tasnya. Tersisa ia dan Jin di dorm jadi jimin berinisiatif mengajak cinta terpendam leadernya itu untuk ke ruang latihan sekedar berlatih ringan atau melihat apa yang di kerjakan yoongi mungkin. lagipula Jin adalah teman sekamar yoongi jadi jimin bisa mengobrol tentang yoongi sepuasnya dengan Jin.

" _Kajja Jimin !"_

Jin merangkul jimin dari samping menyamakan langkah mereka menuju ruang latihan BTS dimana ada Yoongi rapmon dan Jhope disana

.

Sesampainya di ruang latihan, Jimin dan Jin mengintip di ujung pintu penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan tiga rapper itu di dalam sana. namun belum sempat jimin menyamankan posisinya mengintip Yoongi, ponselnya sudah terlebih dulu bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

Yoongi Sayang : _Sedang Apa ?_

 _Aku Akan Menyelesaikan ini Dengan Cepat Dan Pulang_

Jimin tersenyum lebar sambil menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya di atas layar touchscreen ponselnya dengan lincah membalas pesan kakaotalk orang termanis di dunia itu.

 _Aku Disini Sayang, Aku Datang Menjemputmu. Cepat Selesaikan Pekerjaanmu Dan Temui Aku Di Luar ne ?_

Giliran Yoongi. mata sayu-nya membulat lucu membaca satu persatu kata dalam pesan yang dikirim kekasihnya. mengetahui jimin berada di ruang latihan dan menunggunya membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan merasakan kedua pipinya menghangat. Lagi-lagi jimin bertingkah sok romantis, TAPI YOONGI SUKA-_- '

YOONGI SAYANG : SEBEGITU RINDUNYA YA ? ISH..KAU INI TIDAK SABARAN SEKALI :p

 _Mwoya ? kau menjulurkan lidah ? kau menantangku hm ?_

YOONGI SAYANG : LALU KAU MAU APA? :p

 _Menurutmu ?_

 _Kira-kira apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang park jimin untuk kekasih manisnya?_

YOONGI SAYANG : MOLLA :p

 _berhenti menggodaku hyung.._

 _Kalau begitu sekarang pilih !_

YOONGI SAYANG : MWO ?

 _Mau bibir kecilmu membengkak,_

 _Tanda merah,_

 _Atau yang lebih dari itu?_

 _:p_

 _Kekeke ~_

YOONGI SAYANG : DASAR GENIT -_-'

 _Hahahah...:D_

 _Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu hyung. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai_

YOONGI SAYANG : OK

 _Aku mencintaimu hyung *kiss_

YOONGI SAYANG : NADO SARANGHAEYO :p

.

.

Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku hoodie-nya. Melanjutkan kembali sisa pekerjaan dengan semangat dan senyum yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan dari wajahnya. bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi wajah salah satu sahabatnya, Jhope.

" _ada apa dengan wajahmu ?"_ tanya Yoongi penasaran. Sempat beberapa menit Jhope terdiam menampilkan senyum anehnya menatap ponselnya. Dari situ terlihat jelas kalau sang moodmaker sedang menahan perasaan sedihnya.

" _mereka sedang bersama "_ jawabnya singkat. Yoongi memasang wajah heran mendengarkan jawaban yang menurutnya tidak jelas itu. beruntung ada sang leader yang bersedia menjadi juru bicara untuk Jhope _" itu hyung, moment Vkook di twitter "_

" _oh ? jinjja ? aku belum melihatnya. Tunggu sebentar "_

Yoongi dengan segera mengeluarkan kembali ponsel kesayangannya dan membuka akunnya. Bermaksud melihat bagaimana V menghancurkan hati sahabatnya tapi yang di dapatnya malah postingan kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu bersama Jin yang memainkan piano.

 _PICTURE_

 _Latihan bersama Jin Hyung_

Yoongi tersenyum kecil kemudian dengan mantap mengusap layar ponselnya melanjutkan pencarian lagi. Pandangan mata sayunya kembali terfokus pada postingan lain yang tidak jauh dari postingan sebelumnya. Itu video berdurasi sembilan detik yang menampilkan jimin bersama Jin berputar dan menari tidak jelas di bawah cahaya lampu disko di luar sana. Ya..jimin punya caranya sendiri sembari menunggu yoongi-nya.

" _eoh? Jin hyung ada di luar ? "_ tanya leader rapmon tiba-tiba saat sedang asyiknya yoongi menertawai tingkah gila jimin dan jin di video itu. akhirnya hanya gumaman singkat dari yoongi sebagai jawaban _" Hmm.. "_

" _khemm.. ya sudah bereskan semuanya, kita pulang "_ seru sang leader sebelumnya berdehem kemudian bangkit dari duduknya meraih bannie hitamnya dan berjalan lebih dulu.

" _lihatlah dia... seperti tidak akan bertemu di dorm saja"_

" _ck... Lepmon, You so obvious "_

HAHAHAHA

Karena malam ini terlalu indah untuk di akhiri di dalam ruangan membosankan yang terus mengurung yoongi dan dua orang lainnya. Akhirnya suara tawa nyaring yang beberapa detik lalu memenuhi ruangan itu hilang bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang ditutup rapat. Jimin merangkul Yoongi-nya sambil berjalan, Rapmon dan Jin saling mengganggu di seberang sana, tersisa Jhope yang patah hati dan akhirnya berencana membenturkan kepala V di tembok kamar mereka sesampai di dorm.

" _hentikan hayalan konyolmu hobie hyung. Hahaha "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC -

Eyo ladies and gentleman...(?)

Siapa yang setuju kalau couple Jimin Yoongi ini Lebih menggoda dari ES buah di bulan puasa kayak gini ? ayo angkat kaki (?) HAHAHA

Demi apa moment mereka makin banyak dan menyebar kayak virus sekarang

ada yang udah liat video dubsmash-nya V yang di pinggir jalan teriak-teriak absurd gk? kayaknya itu dia manggil penjual ayam goreng-nya deh. HAHAHA

BTW Itu Jimin sama Yoongi sekarang Indonesia banget kayaknya ya? Rambutnya merah putih. wkwk /ketawa lagi lama-lama gila juga ni author-_-'

sudahlah ARMY KUAT KOK!

Kalian kuat kan ?

|GITARMY | PHILLINDAN | MR. YOON | KUMIKO VE | HILMARHC | KYUMINSIMPLE0713 | C8 |LUCKY MIKU |MINKOOK94 | BUMBUMJIN | DUMBSHN | SISCAMINSTALOVE |GYPSOPHILA | SHAKINAYU | SAPHIRE ALWAYS FOR ONYX | JUNGIE NOONA |MINJISU |TAEYOONMIN | AHNEUGENE| FYRRAIY|


	10. Chapter 10

_**THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT**_

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

 _This is From My Sexy Brain_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin X Yoongi

V X Jungkook

V X Jhope

Rap Monster X Jin

BTS

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jangan di plagiat jebal!_

.

.

.

.

" _hentikan hayalan konyolmu hobie hyung. Hahaha "_

Member ber-nama panggung Jhope itu tersentak tiba-tiba merasakan dua buah lengan merangkulnya dari sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya secara bergantian ke sebelah kanan dan kiri lalu tertawa menampakkan eyesmile khasnya balas merangkul kedua temannya yang ternyata pasangan romantis Jimin yoongi.

Jimin dan yoongi sangat tahu suasana hati moodmaker grupnya itu, karena apapun yang jhope rasakan akan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. sama seperti malam ini dimana jimin dan yoongi merasa aneh dengan sang moodmaker yang hanya diam berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana Jhope sangat aktif melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh dan lolucon-lolucon yang bisa membuat temannya yang lain tertawa.

" _kalau akur begini enak ya? Ecieee... yang sudah sayang-sayangan lagi"_ balas Jhope menggoda keduanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

" _GARING -_- "_ yoongi menyela, mata sayunya menatap aneh dua orang disampingnya yang asik tertawa keras. ada rona merah di kedua pipinya yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan kala melihat senyum segaris di mata kekasihnya yang begitu ia sukai. Senyuman yang begitu ia rindukan setelah sekian hari tidak sedekat ini, juga debaran halus di dadanya saat kulit seputih susunya bersentuhan dengan jimin meskipun hanya sekedar bersentuhan tangan tanpa sengaja.

.

.

.

.

 _THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT_

.

.

.

.

Disinilah jimin yoongi dan Jin membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas dua buah ranjang yang disatukan jadi satu menghadap pada sebuah layar TV berukuran besar yang sedang menampilkan drama lokal yang rencananya akan menemani malam ketiganya. Lebih tepatnya malam Jimin dan Yoongi, sebab beberapa menit setelahnya Jin meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu karena tuntutan perutnya dan memilih di dapur untuk membuat makanan.

" _hyung... "_ panggil jimin dengan nada suara rendah. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap yoongi, satu lengannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya dan tangan yang satunya mengusap lembut surai hitam kekasihnya mencoba menarik perhatian pria manis yang tengah sibuk dengan tontonannya itu.

" _hmm ?"_

" _aku rindu melihatmu menggunakan bandana... "_ lanjut jimin lagi seketika membuat lawan bicaranya terkejut hingga membulatkan lucu matanya tidak percaya.

melihat ekspresi terkejut lucu itu jimin jadi gemas sendiri. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan debaran tidak beraturan di dalam dadanya. Jujur saja, Sampai sekarang ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia bisa seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadaran hanya dengan melihat yoongi dan ekspresi-ekspresi menggemaskannya. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi jimin harus di bawa ke rumah sakit karena sakit cinta kronisnya

" _Bandana ?"_ tanya yoongi memastikan. Masih dengan posisi berbaringnya ia balas menatap wajah jimin yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya seketika membuyarkan hayalan indah jimin tentang dirinya.

" _hm...aku ingin kau mengenakannya sekali lagi hyung, hanya disini. Di depanku ! "_

Meninggalkan kekagumannya pada sosok disampingnya, jimin lanjut mengutarakan keinginannya tentang bandana yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia lihat di rambut kekasihnya. jimin jadi rindu moment-moment N.O era dimana yoonginya mengenakan bandana sebagai aksesoris utama saat itu.

" _tapi aku sudah lupa meletakkan bandanaku dimana "_

" _kau bisa memakai punya ku hyung... tunggu sebentar akan ku ambilkan "_

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya menatap pasrah jimin kesayangannya yang berlari kecil meninggalkan kamarnya entah kemana. Jimin itu terkadang suka meminta sesuatu yang tidak pernah di gapai oleh pemikiran seorang min yoongi. tapi jika sudah seperti itu yoongi tetap berusaha mengabulkannya apalagi kalau permintaannya masih dalam batas wajar. ia masih bisa menanggulanginya.

Hanya beberapa detik pria ber-abs itu muncul lagi di ujung pintu dengan sebuah bandana hitam di tangannya. Masih betah dengan senyuman yang terpasang jelas di wajahnya ia menutup rapat kembali pintu kamar itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan yoongi.

" _berbaliklah hyung..aku akan membantumu mengenakannya"_ serunya sambil memperbaiki posisi bandana itu di atas pahanya.

Tanpa banyak perlawanan yoongi-pun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. ia memutar tubuhnya malas membelakangi jimin dan menerima apa yang dilakukan kekasih tampannya itu pada rambutnya. meskipun sesekali ia melayangkan protes karena cara mengikat jimin yang salah dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

.

" _nah..sudah selesai "_ ucap jimin senang sambil memutar bahu kecil yoongi hingga berhadapan dengannya. Ia menyapu bibir keringnya sebentar kemudian menatap pria manis didepannya dengan mata berbinar. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memasang tampang cemberutnya. Tapi tetap saja jimin malah semakin gemas.

Jimin merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat tidak terkendali menyaksikan pemandangan indah di depan matanya. senyum ceria di mata sipitnya yang sedaritadi ia perlihatkan hilang berganti tatapan tajam penuh gairah . Sudah pasti itu karena pemuda cantik yang sekarang mulai memperlihatkan senyum nervous-nya. Jimin paham apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya hingga menampilkan senyum itu. lihat saja bagaimana yoongi menggaruk asal rambut hitamnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

" _chimin-ah... kau membuatku takut dengan tatapanmu itu... apa aku terlihat aneh ?"_

Yoongi menyatukan kedua alis dan mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya, merasa risih sekaligus takut dengan tatapan jimin. debaran tidak normal mulai mendominasi dalam dadanya. bahkan ia sudah berusaha menghindari tatapan itu sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Tatapan itu, tatapan tulus yang hanya dimiliki kekasihnya. tatapan penuh cinta bercampur gairah yang membara yang hanya jimin berikan untuk yoongi seorang.

Tanpa melepaskan tatapan andalannya, jimin mengusap pelan pipi-bibir-hingga dagu yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdegub gila itu. satu tangannya yang lain meraih jemari kecil kekasihnya kemudian mengecupnya sayang seolah menyalurkan perasaan cintanya lewat tatapan intens dan sentuhan menggodanya di kulit putih yoongi.

" _kau sangat cantik hyung "_

Yoongi salah tingkah, kedua pipinya memanas setelah kalimat yang terdengar seperti rayuan itu mengudara di ruangan yang hanya dihuni ia dan jimin. dengan alasan mengantuk ia cepat-cepat merebahkan tubuh kemudian berbalik membelakangi jimin untuk menyembunyikan rona sewarna rose di pipinya. _" aku mengantuk "_

" _sudah terlambat untuk menyembunyikannya hyung. Kekeke~ "_ rayu jimin seraya ikut membaringkan tubuhnya memeluk yoongi yang memunggunginya.

" _...Hyung johayo... saranghae..."_

Kalimat penutup yang begitu manis disertai kecupan lembut namun singkat di bibir mini milik yoongi menjadi akhir dari adegan romantis pasangan ini. kembali seperti semula, jimin menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan menghadap yoongi terus memperhatikan bandana hitam yang melingkar manis di kepala kekasihnya. ia lalu Mengusap sangat lembut surai hitam yoongi dan terakhir menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu kecil itu mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

" _jaljayo Min Yoongi kesayangan Park Jimin "_

.

" _kebiasaan deh...ngajakin nonton tapi malah tidur duluan "_ Jin menyahut dari arah pintu. ia membawa membawa beberapa cemilan lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dekat TV kamarnya. sebagai se-roommate-nya, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya jin melihat yoongi tertidur duluan saat mengajak menonton drama bersama. sering malah

" _aku kembali ke kamarku dulu hyung "_

Jimin mengecup kening yoongi, tersenyum seraya menutupi tubuh mungil kekasihnya dengan selimut lalu berjalan menjauh dari ranjang itu. sesampainya di depan pintu ia menengok sebentar ke arah Jin dan terkekeh kecil sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar duo big hyungnya

" _AKU TITIP ISTRIKU HYUNG-NIM! Kekeke~ "_

" _cham...ige mwoya ? anak kecil itu bilang apa barusan? Istri? aigoo aaahh.. leherku "_

.

.

.

.

.

 _THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT_

.

.

.

.

Pagi selanjutnya telah datang dan tanpa terasa berakhir di ruang latihan. Melewati siang juga sore yang melelahkan di ruangan yang selalu membuat ketujuh-nya menjatuhkan keringat itu sudah jadi bagian dari hidup Rap monster, Jin, Jhope, Jungkook, V, Jimin dan Yoongi yang tidak terpisahkan.

Terlepas dari semua aktifitas melelahkan sejak pagi hingga sore, kini ketujuh idol tampan itu sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di asrama kesayangan mereka, dorm BTS.

Meninggalkan kehidupan sebagai seorang artis cukup di ruangan latihan saja karena mereka juga butuh memperbaiki kehidupan pribadinya sebagai anak muda yang dilanda asmara di dorm ini.

" _aku seperti sedang di permainkan hyung.."_

" _wae ? "_

" _kau, rambut hitammu yang bahkan sampai semalam-pun masih memabukkanku sekarang kau menggodaku lagi dengan rambut pirangmu itu. aahhh...jelaskan padaku hyung ! bagaimana aku bisa bertahan setiap malamnya tanpa menyentuhmu dengan rambut pirang menggodamu itu? "_

" _jangan bercanda Jimin.. kau yang menggangguku sekarang ! "_

Yoongi membanting keras pintu kamarnya setelah mematahkan hati jimin di ruang tengah dorm. Sementara itu jimin masih membeku menatap kepergian tiba-tiba kekasihnya di tengah obrolan yang bahkan baru akan dimulai, Padahal ia yang awalnya mengeluh dengan penampilan baru yoongi itu justru harus mendapatkan keluhan balik yang bahkan lebih tajam dan lebih parah. Ya.. Bukan Yoongi namanya kalau tidak pandai mematahkan hati jimin dengan kalimat-kalimat tajamnya

" _aaahhh aku salah apa lagi ?"_ keluh jimin. pandangannya masih terperangkap di pintu polos berwarna krem tempat dimana yoongi terakhir menghilang bersamaan suara bantingan pintunya yang membuat jimin terkena penyakit jantung tiba-tiba.

bahkan teriakan absurd dari Jhope Rapmon jungkook dan V yang entah sedang apa di dalam kamarnya tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian jimin atau sekedar mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kamar itu. ' Tidak' karena jimin terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai kecemasan yang melayang-layang di kepalanya. takut kejadian bungkam berhari-hari kekasih manisnya terulang lagi.

Padahal semalam bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu keduanya masih baik-baik saja tanpa masalah sama sekali. Kalau sudah begini jimin jadi menyesal sendiri tidak memakan yoongi saja semalam

" _harusnya kau ku habisi saja semalam hyung...biar tidak sensitif lagi "_

Jimin yang kadar kepekaan-nya minim itu memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya bergabung dengan teman-teman absurdnya berharap bisa menghilangkan stress lewat kegilaan yang dibuat se-roommate-nya yang hiper.

" _chim-chim-aaaaa... aigo uri chim-chim " Jhope berteriak sambil ber-aegyo melihat jimin berjalan ke arah ranjangnya._

" _lihat jimin sekarang bikin gemes ih. Jadi pengen makan "_ V ikut menyahut tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari layar TV. Tangannya lincah menekan stick playstation didepannya.

( Bermain PLAYSTATION. Kegiatan rutin ini yang selalu dikerjakan semua member terutama dua magnae BTS V dan jungkook. Permainan yang selalu membuat semuanya suka berebut stick. Bahkan Jungkook dan V rela begadang hingga tengah malam bermain game. Tidak jarang juga sampai matahari terbit kalau mereka tidak ada jadwal panggung)

" _iya...apalagi kalau sudah di dekat yoongi hyung. Jimin Yoongi udah kaya es krim red velvet campur_ _cream cheesee_ _aja. HAHAHA"_

Satu orang lainnya ikut menyahut. Dia Jungkook lawan main V yang tidak kalah lincah memainkan stick playstationnya.

" _sebenarnya aku masih tidak habis piki Jim. bagaimana bisa agensi membuat kalian begitu jelas ?"_

Rapmon si penonton setia mengajukan pertanyaan membuat jimin tersenyum dan menjawabnya santai _" karena mereka merestui kami hyung. Kekeke~ "_

Tidak lama setelahnya, Jin dan yoongi muncul di balik pintu kamar terberisik itu. mendengarkan kehebohan di luar ternyata lama-kelamaan membuat kedua big hyung ini penasaran juga sampai akhirnya memutuskan ikut bergabung.

" _akhirnya Hyung-nim...pasangan red velvet cake kita ada disini "_

 _HAHAHA_

Suasana hangat dipenuhi canda-tawa menemani malam 7 idola tampan ini. Rapmon dan Jungkook bergantian menggunakan salah satu stick melawan si pemilik kamar V.

" _serahkan pada hyung kookie...hyung akan mengalahkan alien ini "_

" _nee hyung. Kita harus menang. Karena ini pertandingan antara kamar sini dan kamar sana. dan kamar sana harus menang. wkwkwk "_

" _kookie ketularan absurd sekarang ya? -_-_

Sementara Jin bersama makanannya dengan semangat menyoraki permainan leader Monster yang masih payah melawan si penggila game V.

" _kau payah Moonie... masa Monster kalah sama Alien?"_

Lain lagi si moodmaker Jhope, ia daritadi sibuk sendiri merayu Jimin dan Yoongi. lebih tepatnya mengejek gaya rambut baru keduanya yang sebenarnya tampak bagitu serasi.

" _ciee yang bakal go public cieee...eciieee...Hahahaha"_

Yoongi hanya mengerutkan dahi malas tanpa berkata sepatah kata-pun sedangkan jimin sudah sejak tadi tertawa gemas sesekali melirik kekasih manisnya. Terlepas dari itu semua. Jimin mulai paham penyebab acara banting pintu yoongi beberapa jam yang lalu. jimin mengembangkan senyumnya kemudian berusaha menarik perhatian yoongi.

" _hyung..daritadi kau tidak pernah berkomentar tentang gaya rambutku "_

" _kau jelek "_

 _HAHAHAHA_

Lagi-lagi suara tawa Jhope dan yang lainnya menggema memecah malam yang semakin larut. Entah kenapa semua begitu senang membully si 'easy boy' Jimin padahal jimin jarang membully, karena saking seringnya di bully-_-

Yoongi yang sebenarnya masih kesal dengan jimin merasa tidak terima juga kalau kekasih tampannya di bully jadi akhirnya ia mengubah pendapatnya dengan cepat

" _kau tampan kok. DOPE ! keren ! jjang ! "_

" _jinjja ? kalau tampan cium dong !"_

 _(Jin) Bocah mesum...dasar... ~,~_

 _(Jungkook) Dasar jimin mesum -_-_

 _(Rapmon) Jangan disini woy...ntar Jin hyung juga :D_

 _(Jin) ini lagi satu. apa maksud coba ? -_-'_

 _(V) Hobie hyung...ambil kamera!_

 _(Jhope) ngapain ?_

 _(V) bikin bangtan bomb Yoonmin Kissing "-"  
_

 _(Jhope) Eakkk -_-_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

Ada yang kangen nggak ? kalo kangen cium dong ! wkwkwkwk

Jimin suka rangkul-rangkul yoongi sekarang ya? Adeuhhh... di kiss radio, di penutupan MCD, Dan masih banyak lagi. di dorm juga pastinya. Wkwkwk

Author ngeship pasangan ini makin hard dehh pokoknya. SE-HARD-HARD-NYA.

Penasaran deh gimana wujud lagu yang dibikin yoongi buat jimin-nya. Mudah-mudahan ada _SARANGHAE_ -nya ya?. Wkwkwkwk *TuhanTolongAkunggakKuat /lambai tangan

The last :

Terima kasih banyak buat BigHit yang sudah bikin hubungan pasangan ini makin jelas. Hahaha /goodbye Jikook :p

 _Readers-Nim_...saya cinta kalian. Saranghae juseyo. Review juseyo. Chu~ chu~


	11. Chapter 11

_(V) Hobie hyung...ambil kamera!_

 _(Jhope) ngapain ?_

 _(V) kita bikin bangtan bomb_

 _(Jhope) Eakkk -_-_

 _( Jimin ) buat sendiri bangtan bomb mu alien...-_-_

 _(Rapmon) Vhope Kissing udah biasa Jim... keke~ Yoonmin kapan ?_

 _(Jimin) gimana kalau Namjin aja dulu ?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT**_

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

 _This is From My Sexy Brain_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jimin X Yoongi_

 _V X Jungkook_

 _V X Jhope_

 _Rap Monster X Jin_

 _BTS !_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jangan diplagiat!_

.

.

.

.

.

Rapmon, Jin dan Yoongi memutuskan kembali kembali ke kamarnya saat rasa kantuk melanda mereka, Meninggalkan jungkook yang masih asik bermain bersama tiga member hipernya dan keributan yang menggema di dalam dorm.

" _kau harus bersiap yoongi..."_

Jin merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh tingginya sambil bergumam pada teman sekamar yang tengah sibuk membuka lembaran demi lembaran di buku memo kesayangannya. _" mwo ? mwo ? kenapa aku harus ?"_ tanya yoongi kemudian

" _jiminmu... sepertinya bukan hanya fans sekarang yang akan menggilainya. Kita perlu menunggu saja Idol mana lagi yang akan secara terang-terangan memujinya. Di-Depanmu !"_

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu, ia menyambar bannie-nya lalu pergi ke ruang studio kecil yang ada di dorm mereka. Sedikit banyak, apa yang dikatakan jin berhasil membuat pikirannya bekerja namun Yoongi tidak ingin jadi kekasih yang pencemburu lagi, 'tidak' . bahkan jika jungkook saingan terberatnya akan sering bersama jimin kedepannya. Yoongi harus bertahan.

Dan seperti biasa, membuat lagu jadi kegiatan yang lebih menarik bagi yoongi saat malam –sampai pagi

.

.

" _Hyung... ireona !"_

Pagi itu entah sudah berapa kali Jimin datang membangunkan yoongi. Sejak jimin bangun, mencuci muka, mandi dan sekarang sehabis berpakaian hanya gumaman kecil yang terdengar dari bibir kesukaannya tiap kali ia datang dan menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi tubuh kurus kekasihnya " _Hmm "_

Hari ini ketujuhnya akan memulai promosi baru lagi untuk lagu mereka tapi si manis Yoongi masih betah memejamkan mata dengan nyaman bermain dalam taman mimpinya. Bersama seseorang.

" _Berikan Jimin padaku hyung..."_

" _Kyaa...Jeon Jungkook, apa maksudmu ? "_

" _aku ingin Jimin...kembalikan dia padaku !"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hyung Ireona ! "_

" _TIDAK... TIDAK BOLEH! ANDWAEEEEEE ! "_

Yoongi terduduk di atas ranjang, berusaha mengatur nafas ter-engahnya bersama beberapa titik keringat di pelipisnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah mimpi buruk barusan

" _Hyung..gwaenchana ? ada apa ? "_ tanya jimin sedikit panik melihat yoongi berteriak dan terduduk tiba-tiba. _" mimpi buruk hm?"_ lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut pirang kekasihnya.

Yoongi menggeleng, menarik senyum paksa di bibirnya lalu menyikap selimut yang menutupinya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. diikuti jimin dari belakang

.

" _Jimin, kau bangunkan magnae... aku lelah. Setiap membangunkannya aku merasa 10 tahun lebih tua saja "_

Manager BTS menunjuk pintu kamar jungkook setelah menepuk bahu Jimin yang berjalan di belakang kekasihnya membuatnya berbalik _" huh? Yang benar saja bocah itu. Serahkan padaku hyung !"_ jimin segera berlari kecil menuju kamar tersempit di dorm mereka. Kamar leader dan magnae.

Sementara yoongi menggaruk kasar rambutnya begitu mendengar bahwa magnae kesayangan BTS belum bangun juga. pikiran tentang mimpi yang dialaminya beberapa menit lalu membuat kepalanya pening setengah mati menolak kenyataan bahwa ia dan jungkook benar-benar bertemu di alam mimpi. _" tidak mungkin "_ dua kata yang menghantarkannya pada kegiatan melelahkan hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di ruang tunggu acara musik yang dihadiri ketujuhnya. Yoongi masih saja bergelayut dengan pikiran aneh di kepalanya. sejak tadi ia beberapa kali melirik jungkook dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan magnae itu, meskipun panas seringkali menjalari dadanya kala sang mata mendapati sosok tidak asing disana. Jimin... berdekatan, bersentuhan, bahkan ' berpelukan' dengan Jungkook. Membuat sedikit raut kecewa di wajah manis yoongi.

" _mereka teman. mereka sama-sama suka bermain. Hanya itu ! Pasti begitu !"_ bujuknya kemudian dalam hati.

Bagaimanapun, Yoongi masih tidak habis pikir kenapa jungkook bergabung dengannya dalam mimpi kemudian meminta hal yang 'sungguh' membuat yoongi terkejut dan merasa kecemburuan yang selama ini sudah dikiranya tertidur malah bangkit kembali menjadi hantu gentayangan yang sangat mengganggu.

Beruntung yoongi punya jurus 'Ignore' yang setidaknya bisa sedikit membantu dalam situasi seperti ini. yoongi dengan segala kecuekannya terus berusaha menolak pikiran bodoh yang sejak tadi berlarian dikepalanya.

.

.

" _Yeah... sekarang kita punya lampu merah dan lampu kuning. Hahaha "_ Jhope memulai perbincangan ringan saat yang lain duduk di atas sofa menunggu giliran mereka tampil.

" _kau salah hyung..mereka red card dan yellow card "_ sambung V membuat yang lainnya tertawa membenarkan, sedangkan Jimin dan yoongi hanya memasang wajah datar membiarkan dua orang tukang bully itu berkata semaunya " _asalkan yang lain bahagia_ " katanya

Hingga beberapa lama saling mengobrol di selingi canda tawa. Jimin menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada kekasih manisnya hari ini. Yoongi lebih banyak cemberut dan menunduk. memunculkan berbagai pendapat sendiri dalam diri jimin. Mungkin yoongi lelah atau bisa saja mengantuk sehabis membuat lagu semalaman.

Tapi sungguh, wajah cemberut yang sebenarnya menggemaskan itu membuat jimin kembali berpikir tentang pendapat lain. _" Apa mungkin yoongi menyembunyikan kekesalan di balik ekspresi wajah yang dibuatnya sejak tadi?"_ _Mungkin_. Dan Sebagai pacar siap siaga, jiminpun akan mencoba menghibur yoongi sebisanya.

" _hyung... kemari ! "_

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping yoongi. ia menaikkan lengan kanannya di belakang tubuh yoongi yang bersandar di sofa ruangan itu. sedangkan tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk paha mengisyaratkan agar kekasih manis yang sejak tadi memasang wajah cemberut itu menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal.

" _hmm..."_ yoongi menurut saja dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dengan paha jimin sebagai bantalnya. Jimin itu, Kehangatannya, aromanya, dan perlakuan lembutnya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar berguna saat hati dan pikiran yoongi tidak karuan seperti sekarang.

" _hyung apa kau sakit? Yang mana yang sakit hm?"_ Jimin bertanya sambil mengusap lembut bahu yoongi. _" hatiku jimin. hatiku yang sakit "_ teriak yoongi dalam hati. Karena jujur saja ia tidak punya banyak keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada jimin jadi akhirnya jawaban lain terucap begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya _" aku baik-baik saja "_

" _hyung...kalau kau lelah atau sakit di atas panggung, bersandar saja padaku. Saat berjalan atau berdiri, lakukan itu di belakangku supaya kita tidak terlalu jauh saat kau membutuhkanku ! aku akan selalu ada untukmu hyung "_

Yoongi menelan saliva sekilas, mencoba mencerna perkataan panjang lebar kekasih tampannya yang tanpa sengaja telah membuat kedua pipinya menghangat. Benar-benar menenangkan. Tiba-tiba saja semua kecemasan dan hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya menghilang tanpa sisa. _" kau selalu bisa merayu orang. ck..dasar !"_ yoongi tersenyum manis dan mengerucutkan lucu bibir kecilnya saat satu jepretan kamera menangkap aktifitas mereka kala itu.

Hari yang melelahkan sungguh datang, membuat yoongi benar-benar merealisasikan perkataan jimin saat itu. Berjalan, berdiri, dan bersandar di belakang kekasihnya di atas panggung benar-benar ia lakukan di berbagai kesempatan namun dengan alasan berbeda, katanya karena hanya jimin yang bahunya bisa di raih oleh tubuh pendeknya. Padahal semua juga sudah tahu alasan sesungguhnya, –karena hanya dengan jimin ia ingin melakukannya–

 _( 'bermanja-manja' )_

 _._

" _jimin ah... tolong bawakan tas ku "_

" _jimin ah... ambilkan bannie biruku "_

" _jimin ah... badanku sakit "_

" _jimin ah... ayo bermain game "_

" _jimin ah... kita makan apa ?"_

" _jimin ah... aku rindu pizza buatanmu "_

Sampai Jimin benar-benar pasrah dan Yoongi habis di bully oleh Jhope, Rapmon dan yang lainnya karena dianggap memanfaatkan tenaga kekasihnya sendiri dengan modus bermanja-manja. Bahkan dua rapper sahabatnya itu tidak segan-segan mengatai yoongi di depan umum.

Seperti saat menghadiri acara siaran radio, saat yoongi menunjuk Jimin sebagai member yang akan ia ajak untuk ke negara bersuhu panas. Jhope dan Rapmon secara bersamaan menepis pernyataan rapper manisnya dengan tuduhan yang membuat yoongi rasanya sangat ingin meninju keduanya sampai pingsan.

" _Aku ingin ke negara bersuhu panas...bersama jimin "_

" _Bilang saja kalau kau ingin bebas menyuruh jimin ini dan itu hyung "_

" _Iya.. Suga hyung hanya ingin menggunakan tenaga jimin saja "_

Atau dalam kasus lain di acara siaran radio selanjutnya, saat yoongi mengatakan tengah mengerjakan sebuah lagu untuk jimin. Jhope dan leader Rapmon dengan kompak menyerang yoongi dengan perkataan yang membuat sifat alami yoongi sebagai seorang matrealistis terkuak di depan umum.

" _aku sedang mengerjakan sebuah lagu sekarang dan itu untuk jimin "_

" _wae ? kenapa jimin ? "_

" _karena jimin sudah bekerja keras "_

" _iya, hyung memberinya untuk jimin tapi nanti ia akan meminta royalty atas lagu itu"_

" _berhati-hatilah jimin kau bisa saja dimintai bayaran secara paksa. Haha "_

Yoongi geram, dan usai acara itu jadi ajang pembalasan baginya. bukan di gedung penyiaran itu, bukan pula di dorm. Tapi Yoongi memberikan hukuman pada kedua rappernya di atas mobil, saat mobil melaju membawa ketujuhnya kembali dari kegiatan padatnya.

 _Plakk..._

 _Plakk.._

" _Aw.. SAKIT !_ " ringis Jhope dan Rap monster bersamaan ketika tangan yoongi berhasil mendarat di kepala masing-masing. _" aku akan memberi kalian yang lebih kalau masih mengulangi hal yang tadi "_ ancam yoongi setelahnya. sementara Jimin dan yang lain hanya tertawa menyaksikan adegan penyiksaan dedepannya yang lama-kelamaan berakhir menjadi adegan lawak karena ulah absurd seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jhope si moodmaker cerewet kepunyaan BTS

.

.

.

Kembali pada aktifitas kesukaan Rapper line, yaitu membuat lagu di ruang studio yang berada di gedung agensi mereka. Membawa ketiganya pada malam yang panjang bergelut dengan mesin pembuat lagu yang kian hari kian canggih.

" _oh bangtan bomb baru keluar lagi "_

Rapmonster dengan gerakan kakunya berjingkrak sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada video berdurasi 05 menit 22 detik yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Mengundang Yoongi dan Jhope yang penasaran mendekat dan turut mempehatikan video yang di lihat sang leader.

Saat bersama rap monster adalah saat dimana semua informasi akan berjalan dengan lancar di dalam grup. Leader genius yang suka bergentayangan dalam dunia maya mencari informasi terbaru ini adalah idola Park Jimin, kekasih Yoongi yang mau tidak mau membuat yoongi juga ikut menaruh perhatian padanya karena jimin yang suka bercerita tentang kelebihan-kelebihan rap monster yang tidak ada pada leader lain. _Rap monster Jjang !_

" _Jangan ragu melihatnya sampai akhir yoongi hyung ! Ini bukan video idol lain yang memuji jiminmu. Tapi sesuatu yang benar-benar harus kau perhatikan. Oh ya..katakan juga pada Yoonmin hard shipper-mu untuk melihatnya ! ini penting ! hahaha "_

Jelas Jhope panjang lebar membuat yoongi penasaran dan benar-benar mengikuti video berjudul [BANGTAN BOMB] j-hope&Jimin's 'DOPE' Music Video Reaction –itu sampai akhir.

" _mwoya ige ? jimin norak! Apa yang lucu dariku? kenapa dia terus mengataiku lucu ?"_ Yoongi berdecak kesal sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari kedua temannya.

" _eyy... hyung bukan itu point-nya. Perhatikan matanya. Dia hanya terus melihatmu. MELIHATMU SI BLONDE HAIR ! "_

seperti biasa Jhope memulai pembelaan pada teman sekamarnya. Membuat rapmon juga ikut berseru dengan khasnya. " _hmm..jimin benar-benar tumbuh layaknya pria sejati sekarang. Dengan tatapannya itu. OH REAL NAMJA. kau beruntung yoongi hyung_! "

Yoongi hanya memasang wajah malas tidak tertarik dengan pembahasan kedua sahabatnya. Sebenarnya perubahan tentang jimin bukan hanya dirasakan pemuda bernama asli Kim Namjoon itu. tapi Yoongi malah sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu. Sejak jimin jadi makin tampan dan membuatnya tergila-gila –setiap hari.

" _Dan yang terpenting dia menempatkanmu di point pertama yang harus diperhatikan di MV ini hyung "_ lanjut Jhope kembali. Perkataannya yang satu ini berhasil membuat sahabat manisnya merespon tanpa sengaja _" hmm.. pertama dengan predikat 'lucu' sedangkan seseorang sejak awal ia puji ketampanannya hingga akhir"_

 _HAHAHAHAHA_

" _Yoongi hyung cemburu !"_ Jhope dan rapmonster ber-toss ria sambil tertawa mengejek yoongi yang sudah mati-matian menolak tuduhan keduanya. _" aniya... aku tidak cemburu "_

Dalam hati, yoongi merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah jelas bernada cemburu dan tepat ditangkap oleh dua orang gila didepannya.

" _eyy..hyung ini.. kau..oh jinjja. kau sangat tidak peka hyung. Ish... ! masa sih hyung tidak menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari kata 'lucu' itu? lihat matanya hyung! Itu sangat sangat sangat berbeda dibandingkan kata tampan yang ia katakan juga saat V muncul dengan gaya detektif conannya. Lagipula pujian tampan itu sangat umum. betul kan hobie hyung?"_

Rapmonster menaik-naikkan alisnya ke arah Jhope berharap sang moodmaker membenarkan asumsinya tentang jimin. tapi Jhope malah membalasnya dengan putus asa membuat yoongi bersuara tinggi tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang sudah sejak tadi memojookkannya.

" _sudahlah Moni... tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan semua itu pada orang cemburu ! kau hanya menghabiskan tenaga "_

" _TIDAK. AKU TIDAK CEMBURU ! "_

" _ok ok ok.. kita anggap saja begitu "_

" _YAA...JUNG HOSEOK. KAU MAU MATI ?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-TBC-_

* * *

YAA...PARK JIMIN ! kenapa moment Yoonmin sekarang berkurang ? akhir-akhir ini Jungkook malah yang suka 'bergahol' bareng jimin-nya yoongi. membuat Min-Min malas menulis dan Yoonmin hard shipper banyak yang haus akan Yoonmin moment T_T huweee...

Untungnya moment Honeymoon Yoonmin yang di kinabalu terkuak kedepan umum..jadi yah Yoonmin hard shipper bisa bernafas lega. Wkwkwk ^_^

Terima kasih banyak dan selamat datang untuk new readers sekalian yang saya cintai. *mmuahhh

Sempatkan bercuap-cuap di kolom review ~.~ huhu . Anyyeong yeoreobun *bow


	12. Chapter 12

_**THE BEAUTIFUL MOMENT**_

.

.

.

.

WARNING !

Bahasa tidak baku, typo dan missing text bisa terjadi dimana saja.

 _This is From My Sexy Brain_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin X Yoongi

V X Jungkook

V X Jhope

Rap Monster X Jin

BTS !

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jangan diplagiat!_

.

.

.

.

.

" _YAA...JUNG HOSEOK. KAU MAU MATI ?"_

Mendengar suara teriakan yoongi dari luar, jimin dengan cepat berlari dan membuka pintu ruangan dimana ketiga orang itu berada. Pikirannya, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi didalam sana hingga membuat kekasih manisnya sampai berteriak mengancam Sahabat terdekatnya Jhope.

" _hyung... ada apa ?"_

" _JIMIN ?"_

Yoongi, Jhope, dan sang leader memasang ekspresi terkejut yang berbeda saat tanpa permisi pemuda berwajah cute itu masuk dan mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan ketiganya, Jimin dan V sebenarnya ikut ke gedung agensi berencana berlatih dance malam ini. karena jimin tidak ingin kalah dengan kekasihnya yang setiap hari bekerja keras, maka ia juga ingin melakukan yang lebih baik lagi dan mengajak V sahabat terbaiknya untuk berlatih bersama.

" _Video kita. Jelaskan pada kekasihmu ini !"_ seru jhope malas namun terlihat berlebihan membuat yoongi sangat gemas ingin menendangnya.

" _video macam apa ? yoongi hyung, sumpah demi cinta kita aku tidak pernah berbuat aneh-aneh dengan hobie hyung dan merekamnya. Sumpah "_

" _kyaa.. Park pervert Jimin. apa kau tidak punya pasokan pikiran lain selain pikiran mesum eoh?"_ –protes Jhope. Meskipun sangat dekat dengan jimin, tapi Jhope lebih berpihak pada V dan akan lebih memilih V kemana-mana daripada Jimin cerewet itu.

" _ini video reaksimu bersama hobie hyung tentang music video kita yang terkeren itu"_ Rapmon meluruskan dengan segala ke-pe-de-annya.

" _oh ya..kalau boleh tolong sampaikan salamku untuk teman yang mengenakan pakaian dokter itu. dia sangat cute. Katakan itu padanya" –_ sambung rapmon lagi sambil menaik-naikkan alis membuat wajah genit dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya. Melihatnya Jhope dan Yoongi hanya memasang wajah datar kemudian melewati perkataan yang menurutnya tidak penting dari sang leader

" _sialan... leader di kacangin "_

Jimin berjalan mendekati kekasih Yoonginya dengan tatapan lembut. mata sipitnya tidak lepas memperhatikan apa yang coba dilakukan makhluk jutek itu dan tersenyum kecil saat ia berdiri tepat disamping kekasihnya melihatnya sibuk menggeser-geser mouse ditangannya dengan gelisah. Meskipun mata kecil yoongi hanya tertuju pada layar komputer di depannya, Jimin sangat yakin kalau pemuda manis itu hanya berpura-pura atau bisa saja nervous karena tubuh atletis yang begitu dikaguminya sekarang tengah berada tepat disampinya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

" _apa yang bisa ku jelaskan untuk hyung manis ini hm?"_ jimin berdiri dibelakang kursi yoongi menghimpit bahu sempit itu dengan kedua lengan kekarnya dan bergumam sangat lembut.

" _kau hanya mengganggu konsentrasiku "_ tepis yoongi menyembunyikan kegugupannya dengan sedikit berbalik lalu mendorong jimin menjauh _" jangan seperti itu disini "_ katanya.

" _waeyo ? lagipula disini tidak ada kamera jadi kita aman "_

" _hyaa... kau- "_

" _ok ok baiklah kita lanjutkan ini nanti. aku akan keluar dan melanjutkan latihanku bersama V "_

Jimin pasrah, sebelum mood yoongi berubah ia lebih memilih mengalah dan memutuskan melangkah pergi dari ruangan kesukaan rapper line itu. sebelumnya ia sempat memberi pesan untuk Jhope yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan

" _sekali lagi mengganggunya... kau berakhir di tembok kamar kita hyung!"_

" _sebelum kau melakukannya, akan kupastikan kau lebih dulu berakhir di bawah ranjangku Park Bboong"_

V datang entah dari mana dengan lengannya yang panjang meraih leher jimin dan membawanya menyingkir dari sana. membuat Jhope terlonjak kaget kemudian memasang wajah blank –khas V

" _Kimtae itu apa maunya sebenarnya ?"_ Jhope bertanya dalam hati.

Kim Taehyung yang semakin hari semakin membuat frustasi itu selalu jadi troublemaker tetap yang membuat Jhope sering berganti mood dalam sekejap. Sesaat ceria, sesaat marah, sensitif dan yang lainnya. Karena ia merasa hatinya dipermainkan oleh V Kim Taehyung yang masih belum bisa menetapkan hati dan pilihannya pada satu orang. ia masih suka bermain dan bermesraan dengan jungkook dan tidak jarang juga membuat Jhope berbunga-bunga karena perhatian dan sentuhannya.

" _ahh..aku bisa gila "_

Jhope menggeser kembali kursinya mendekat pada layar komputer didepannya. setidaknya ia harus menyelesaikan lagu tentang perasaan sakit yang sudah lama digarapnya –secara rahasia karena Kim taehyung V itu

.

.

.

Kim taehyung yang populer dengan nama V, sahabat line park jimin. the best couple hasil musyawarah seluruh member. Keduanya tengah asik melakukan latihan didepan jejeran cermin besar diruang latihannya. Couple 95 yang kadang akur kadang ricuh ini adalah gambaran kecil dari BTS. bukan hidup kalau selalu mulus. Begitu juga persahabatan. Dibumbuhi pertengkaran kecil hingga besar adalah bagian dari mereka. Bagaimana-pun, jimin dan V tetap sahabat. Tidak perduli bagaimana mesranya jimin pada V atau mesranya V pada Jimin... Yoongi atau Jhope tidak akan pernah merasa cemburu. karena selain cinta, persahabatan masih memegang peranan penting dalam hidup mereka.

Tapi jangan berharap kalau itu jungkook. Jhope maupun yoongi masih sulit mengendalikan perasaan mereka saat yang berada disamping tercinta mereka adalah Golden Magnae Troublemaker Jungkook.

" _taehyung-ah... "_

" _ne ?"_

" _sebenarnya kau dan hobie hyung ini apa?"_

" _menurutmu apa?"_

" _hufft "_ Jimin mengelus dada menahan dorongan batin yang sejak tadi meronta-rota sangat gemas ingin melayangkan tendangan pada salah satu spesies alien yang terdampar di sampingnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama lantunan musik yang ia nyalakan dari ponsel pintarnya. Dalam geraknya jimin berpikir sendiri. Setidaknya ia tidak sekejam V yang mempermainkan hati dua orang. setidaknya jimin menetapkan hatinya, meskipun terkadang Jungkook lebih menggoda dari yoongi _-_- eakk_

" _kau sudah lihat bangtan bomb ku ?"_ tanya-nya kemudian. ia menghentikan tariannya dan berjalan mendekat pada V yang baru saja membaringkan dirinya di lantai.

" _hm..sudah. melihat pujianmu pada jungkook juga sudah "_ V sedikit melirik dan tersenyum kecil. _"kenapa diam?"_ –sambungnya lagi begitu melihat jimin hanya diam terlihat berpikir-pikir

" _tae-ah.. apa mungkin yoongi hyung juga –? "_

" _juga menginkankan yang 'itu' ?"_

" _tolong ya..yang 'itu'nya sedikit- "_

" _sedikit menggoda. hahaha "_

" _Byuntae! "_

" _Pesek sipit jelek pendek gila pervert mesum !"_

 _PLAKKK_

Satu pukulan berhasil dilayangkan Jimin kepada tubuh sahabat terbaiknya dan mendarat dengan sempurna bersama ringisan dari bibir pulm milik V.

" _ini bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun dan kau masih sering memukul_ " V menggelengkan kepalanya saat jimin memposisikan diri ikut berbaring disampingnya

" _lalu kau mau di apakan? Dicium? Kemarilah ! "_

" _aku punya sesuatu yang sangat ingin kuceritakan padamu jimin "_ V berbalik ke arah jimin dan menatapnya dengan serius.

" _ada apa ? "_

" _hobie hyung... entah kenapa aku merasa aneh dengannya akhir-akhir ini. dia jadi makin sulit kukendalikan_ "

" _jinjja ? katakan lebih jelas lagi. aku sedikit. Kau tau lah. Keke~ "_ jimin merubah posisinya. Duduk di dan memasang wajah serius menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh V.

" _dia suka berganti mood secara tiba-tiba. Saat ini dalam rangkulanku tersenyum, tak lama kemudian memarahiku dengan omelan-omelannya. Sekarang dia sudah hampir mengalahkan tajamnya ucapan yoongi hyung. Ini serius" –_ jelasnya panjang lebar

Jimin mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan sahabatnya. Tapi pikirannya sedikit berproses pada bagian Yoongi yang katanya mempunyai ucapan tajam dan oh tolong yah V aka Kim Taehyung BTS, sekarang Yoongi sudah tidak punya banyak pasokan ucapan tajam semenjak jimin _ehem.._ jadi kekasihnya.

" _tapi ini hanya pembicaraan kita berdua Chim. Jangan beritahu siapapun. OK?"_

" _eyy.. Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja V. Ini park jimin! yang akan selalu menjaga privasi kawannya. Tenang saja. Pasti bocor kok. Keke~ "_

" _coba saja, akan kubocorkan juga Yoongi mu "_

" _kalau kau bisa! Atau kau yang akan bocor olehnya. Hahaha "_

 _Apa ini (?)_

Suara tawa jimin diikuti V menggema di dalam ruangan yang hanya dihuni oleh keduanya. Setelah berbagi rahasia dan tetap berakhir dengan candaan dan pukulan anarkis, dua sahabat ini tetap betah menghabiskan waktu bercerita dan berlatih di dalam ruangan luas tempat mereka selalu mengeluarkan keringat dan bernafas terengah hingga terjatuh kelelahan setelah latihan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The Beautiful Moment_

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin termenung. Duduk sendirian didepan cermin besar yang menyorot seisi ruangan. Ia tengah berhadapan dengan bayangan dirinya sendiri didalam cermin sana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jangan tanyakan kemana perginya sahabat hiper yang sejak tadi bersamanya disini karena jiminpun tidak yakin sejak kapan bahkan kemana manusia setengah alien itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan beban pikiran yang beratnya berkali-kali lipat dari benda-benda yang sering di angkatnya di ruangan Gym. _Heol._

" _dekati Jungkook untukku. Sementara aku akan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan hobie hyung. Hanya sampai konser keliling dunia kita berakhir. Ayolah Setelahnya kau bisa kembali dengan yoongi hyung lagi "_

Ayolah V, memangnya hubungan macam apa yang kau miliki dengan Jhope ?

Jimin bisa apa? Jimin mah apa (?)

Dengan waktu konser keliling dunia yang sebentar lagi tiba jimin hanya bisa diam disini. Hanya menatap wajah sedih yang terpampang sangat jelas di hadapannya. Bahkan jika perintah untuk menyakiti Yoongi itu dari Bang Shihyuk PD-Nim, Jimin tidak akan mau. Apalagi ini V Kim Taehyung. seseorang yang bertemu dan bersamanya atas nama Sahabat. Seseorang yang saat ini dan sepertinya bertahun-tahun kedepan adalah keluarga yang akan lebih mengenalnya daripada adiknya sendiri yang berada di busan.

Jimin bersumpah akan membubarkan Vmin couple kalau sampai V itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi. Mendekati jungkook dan bersenang-senang bersama memang bukan hal yang sulit bahkan sangat mudah mengingat jimin masih punya bekas cinta untuk sang magnae. Tapi untuk meninggalkan yoongi rasanya butuh,

Butuh waktu

Butuh tenaga

Butuh air mata

Butuh perjuangan

Butuh pengorbanan

Butuh uang (?)

" _AHH... KIM TAEHYUNG "_

Jimin frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar dan membuang tubuhnya terbaring di atas lantai licin yang kilatannya menyilaukan mata bersama pantulan lampu ruangan yang sangat terang. Membuat hatinya semakin panas _. Seseorang, tolong buang jimin ke rawa-rawa(?)_

Kalau dipikir lagi, permintaan taehyung itu sedikit,- _menggoda iman_

Ini Jeon Jungkook _man_. Anak bergigi putih bersih rapi rapat menggemaskan lucu dan cantik(?) idola park jimin di masa lalu dan sepertinya sampai sekarang _-_-_

Sampai Yoongi datang dan membuyarkan hayalan jimin tentang senyuman jungkook yang sekarang sudah hampir mirip dengan cengiran _kurang ajar_ milik taehyung. bedanya cengiran jungkook lebih tampan dan menggoda (?)

" _kau tidak pulang ?"_

yoongi duduk menyandarkan dirinya pada cermin tak jauh dari jimin berbaring. Menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya, jimin sedikit tersentak kaget dan tidak menyangka karena beberapa jam lalu pemuda manis ini bahkan mengusirnya dari ruangan studio.

" _oh hyung? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"_

" _hmm... "_

Jimin dengan segera memutar tubuhnya berbaring di pangkuan yoongi dan tersenyum setelahnya. Sedangkan yoongi hanya diam memasang wajah heran dengan pipi merona dan jantung yang berdegub cepat. Sulit untuk berbohong tentang perasaan pada pemuda seksi ini.

Yoongi tidak bersuara. Menghayati pagi yang sunyi dengan melirik sedikit ke arah jam dalam ponselnya kemudian menyamankan kepalanya turut bersandar di cermin itu dan memejamkan mata mengikuti jimin yang sedetik lalu terlihat memejamkan mata 'damai' melihatnya.

Pukul 04.00 KST

" _Jimin "_

" _hmm?"_

" _kau tidak bosan ?"_

" _wae ?"_

Jimin dan kekasihnya kembali terdiam masih dengan mata terpejam, keduanya terlalu nyaman dengan posisi dan situasi hangat yang langka seperti ini.

" _ada apa hm? Apa yang mengganggumu hyung? ceritakan padaku"_

" _anii... aku hanya ingin kita fokus pada pekerjaan kita dan mengesampingkan perasaan kita masing-masing. berhenti memperlihatkanku sebagai milikmu di atas panggung. Jangan libatkan perasaan kita. dan Lupakan kalau kita saling memiliki "_

Jimin membuka kedua matanya perlahan bersamaan dengan permintaan panjang lebar kekasihnya. ia memperhatikan wajah yoongi saat bercerita dari bawah dimana ia berbaring, memperhatikan Bibir tipis merah itu bergerak indah membuatnya tidak begitu menyimak kalimat yang keluar dari sana. dan hanya membenarkan saat yoongi kembali menutup bibir menyudahi perkataannya.

" _baiklah ayo sama-sama melakukan yang terbaik untuk grup ini "_ –jawabnya. Membuat sedikit raut kecewa di wajah yoongi karena menganggap jimin benar-benar menyetujui permintaannya untuk melupakan hubungan mereka.

" _hm.. "_ yoongi berusaha santai _. " kalau begitu ayo pulang "_ –lanjutnya lagi sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha berdiri dari jimin yang masih berada dipangkuannya.

" _sedikit lagi hyung "_

Jimin memutar tubuhnya menghadap perut yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya disana. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang kecil yoongi membawanya lebih dekat dengan wajahnya yang sudah tenggelam dalam perut itu. jimin menghirup aroma tubuh yoongi selama mungkin sampai sang pemilik menemukan alasan untuk lepas dari pelukan yang tidak hentinya membuat debaran abnormal di bagian dadanya.

" _jimin..aku mengantuk. Ayo pulang !"_

" _eoh.. ayo pulang !"_

Yoongi menghela nafas lega saat jimin tidak lagi terbaring dalam pangkuannya. Ia meraih ponselnya lalu berdiri dan tanpa ragu melangkah, namun di langkah keduanya yoongi berhenti karena lengannya ditarik oleh jimin.

Keduanya saling berhadapan. Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya menyapu lembut ujung poni yoongi yang terlihat dibalik bannie kemudian menurunkan jemarinya menggenggam dan menautkannya dengan jemari yoongi yang dingin.

" _si pirang ini... yang terus menggodaku. Kajja ayo pulang dan biarkan si pirang ini tertidur mendapatkan istirahatnya !"_ -seru jimin sambil tersenyum menarik yoongi pergi dari sana.

Dalam langkahnya, yoongi tersenyum manis, sendiri. Tidak perduli itu perkataan jujur atau sekedar rayuan, yoongi hanya ingin tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin terlihat munafik oleh dirinya sendiri karena menyembunyikan perasaan dalam dirinya yang berbunga-bunga karena sedikit saja perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya

.

.

.

" _tidak ingin memberiku ciuman selamat tidur hm ?"_

" _jangan memanfaatkan keadaan rumah yang sunyi, jimin !"_

" _wae? Kita bahkan bukan hanya sekali dua kali melakukannya "_

" _andwae!"_

" _sekedar menempelkannya saja. Sebentar saja. Ayolah hyung "_

Jimin terus mendekat tanpa ragu setelah menghimpit tubuh yoongi di balik pintu dorm mereka. Sekali lagi ia memperlihatkan tatapan tajam menggodanya pada yoongi yang sudah gemas setengah mati ingin menggigit bibir cerewetnya agar diam karena jungkook atau V atau siapapun yang sedang menyalakan playstation di kamar jimin bisa saja mendengar suaranya dan memergoki posisi intim mereka.

" _hyaa...park mesum"_

 _Chu~_

Jimin berbohong, ia mengingkari janjinya untuk hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir yoongi. nyatanya ciuman panjang adalah yang terlihat dibalik pintu sana.

Tangan yoongi yang tadi berusaha menahan dada jimin kini malah melingkar indah di leher kekasihnya. seolah tidak ingin mengakhiri ciumannya yoongi memiringkan kepalanya mengisap dengan lembut lidah dan bibir jimin secara bergantian. Membuat jimin semakin bergairah beradu kelembutan dengan yoongi , ia merangkul tubuh kecil kekasihnya erat memuaskan bibir yoongi dengan kelembutan dari bibir sensualnya –sampai yoongi hilang kendali memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju jimin mengusap-usap perut abs kesukaan-nya.

Tidak mau kalah, jimin menurunkan ciumannya pada leher mulus yoongi dan memberinya kissmark.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _pintunya terkunci hyung "_

" _masa sih ? tidak, ini tidak terkunci. Sepertinya hanya di tahan oleh seseorang "_

" _eh ? tapi siapa yang mau melakukan hal bodoh itu jam segini?"_

" _Taehyung-ah...jangan-jangan ada SET.. "_

" _apa hyung ? dul SET bang..tan! "_ (blank-tae)

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

 _*bow *bow *bow *bow *bow_

Readers-nim... ! _Saranghaeyo_ *joget tants ma badeh ala Jhope \~0~/

Faktanya V ngaku di kiss radio kalau Jhope adalah Hyung yang paling susah dia kendalikan /eak-,- pengen di sodok tuh si Jeyop. Wkwkwk

Sorry yah yang Vkook. V-nya minmin culik ke hobie dulu. Siapa suru ciuaman di TRBinLA. Kan Army mau -,-

Tunjukkan keberadaan kalian dengan meReview !


	13. Chapter 13

**PARK JIMIN**

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin adalah sekumpulan inspirasi yang menghimpit di waktu yang tidak tepat dan memaksa untuk dituangkan dalam tulisan serta rangkaian kata yang begitu indah. Ia perwujudan dari salah satu kesempurnaan milik Tuhan yang selalu datang memenuhi kepalaku; membuat bermacam fantasi gila tertampung dan pada akhirnya mengganggu tenangku. Ia selalu indah dan menawan, namun saat aku telah duduk dan mencoba menuliskannya, ia menghilang bagaikan sulap setelah mantra diserukan, bagaikan debu yang diterbangkan oleh angin. Dan di akhir aku tetap begini. Duduk rapih dengan pikiran hampa setelah kehilangannya. Setiap saat. Bagaikan siklus yang terus berputar tentang dirinya saja. Tentang Jimin!

Sesuatu yang tidak tergambarkan, Itu dia. Park jimin. pemuda yang memperbudakku karena cinta yang kumiliki lebih besar bahkan satu-satunya daripada yang ia miliki. Dia membuat harapan siapapun tumbuh. Seperti aku, aku hanya diam melihat diriku terluka karena harapan yang ia tebarkan kemana-mana. Aku menangis dan bersedih setiap kali harapan yang ia berikan menghilang dan kosong olehnya sendiri.

Aku memilihnya pada akhirnya karena kupikir aku tidak akan terluka saat kehilangan sesuatu yang bukan milikku. Benar, dia bukan milikku! Dan keyakinan itu selalu jadi sesuatu yang terukir tetap dalam pikirku—sampai suatu hari dia benar-benar menghilang, memutuskan harapanku yang kian besar dan aku kembali menangis meratapi segalanya. Mencari-cari kesalahan yang mungkin tanpa sengaja ku perbuat sampai pemuda ceria penghuni hati dan pikiranku itu pergi meninggalkanku

Sekali lagi, aku kembali.

Kupikir, siapapun tidak akan meratapi sesuatu yang hilang yang bukan miliknya.

Tapi kenapa aku jadi sesakit ini karena kehilangannya? Apa yang waktu lakukan? apa yang jimin lakukan padaku?

Menangis dan bersedih adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan tapi pada kenyataannya aku mengulangnya. Bersedih dan menangis setiap saat aku merindukan dirinya yang selalu datang memaksaku menuangkan keindahannya dalam kata, memenuhi hatiku, dan senyumnya yang secerah matahari

Aku berpikir, sekali lagi aku mengingatnya dan jatuh menangis. Aku begitu bodoh percaya pada hayalanku sendiri yang selalu menampakkan sosoknya yang hangat dan menyukaiku padahal ia jauh dan bahkan tidak tahu keberadaanku. Jadi bagaimana jimin bisa menyukaiku? Bagaimana dia yang sempurna bisa menjadi milikku?

Tidak ada jawaban.

Fantasiku meliar. Pikiran sempitku terbang ke moment dimana kudapati mata sipitnya yang kecil melirik dan menggodaku dengan tatapan genitnya hingga seketika aku tersenyum. Berharap dirinya yang itu mendekatiku dan kubiarkan saja dia menyentuhku, menyimpan benihnya di dalamku kemudian kubiarkan dia pergi. Aku bisa hidup hanya dengan benih yang kemudian akan tumbuh menjadi perpaduan dirinya dan aku. Atau bahkan aku akan siap jika sewaktu-waktu ia menginginkanku lagi. ingin bermain mungkin, dan— ahh..

Waktu melakukannya dengan sempurna. Siapa yang patut di salahkan atas kegilaan wanita yang dulunya polos ini? waktu kah? Jimin kah?

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Aku,

Aku,

Aku,

Mungkin aku hanya— terlalu gila karena merindukannya,

Aku merindukan jimin yang tidak pernah sekalipun kutemui dalam dunia nyata, yang tidak tahu sama sekali keberadaanku bahkan tidak tahu kalau seseorang mencintainya sebesar ini.

Selamat Tahun Park Jimin, lelaki pengukir senyum dan semangatku. Yang selalu akan jadi pemilik posisi teratas diantara semua lelaki di dunia. Aku mencintaimu

* * *

Gila, bukan?

ada yang tahu rasanya?

.

.

.

.

.

FYI, ff akan dilanjut dan siap di publish kapan saja

tapi tunggu respon dulu (tetep, review. ngahaha) kalau masih banyak yang mau saya publish secepatnya

sekian dari saya.

sekali lagi

#HappyParkJiminDays #HappyParkBbongDays #HappyJiminJjangDays

i love you !


	14. Chapter 14

ANOTHER STORY FROM BANGTAN!

BTS V App Gayo Track 3

.

.

.

.

Ripped jeans yang sama, jimin dan yoongi berjalan beriringan bersama sahabatnya yang lain menyusuri ruang sempit yang hanya dilewati beberapa staff. Menunduk, tersenyum, dan menyapa dengan sopan sebagai ciri khas mereka Sampai langkah ketujuh pasang kaki itu mendapati ruangan luas dengan berbagai alat perekam dan lilitan kabel berantakan di sekitarnya.

Jimin berdiri dengan gagah di sebelah yoongi. mencuri kesempatan untuk meraih jemarinya namun terhalang oleh lengan hoseok yang tiba-tiba berdiri merangkul bahu sang kekasih. Ia menoleh sekian detik menampakkan dahi berkerut samarnya pada sang moodmaker sebelum suara seorang crew mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" game kali ini adalah adu akting secara berpasangan menirukan cuplikan drama yang telah ditentukan"

Jimin tersenyum. Menatap satu persatu member yang tengah berdiri mendengar pengarahan dari produser sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan taehyung yang juga memasang senyum ceria mendekati seringai ke arahnya.

Tidak salah lagi, pemikiran line 95 ini sedang sejalan.

" Berpasangan? berarti ada seseorang yang harus bermain sendiri. Dan orang itu harus HOSEOK hyung! Kalau bukan Hoseok hyung, harus HOSEOK hyung!" –telepati Vmin

.

..

Shooting-pun dimulai dengan beberapa kalimat pembuka dari hyung tertua 'jin' disertai gelak tawa dan canda dari yang lainnya hingga segmen penentuan pasangan dimulai berdasarkan peruntungan masing-masing terhadap tulisan yang telah tercetak rapi didalam lipatan kertas yang kemudian harus di ambil secara acak oleh setiap member.

Taehyung, Yoongi, Seokjin, Jungkook, Namjoon, Jimin, dan Hoseok membaca peran yang mereka dapatkan sekaligus lawan adu actingnya.

Dan saat itu juga Jimin ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Taehyung ingin menendang tembok hingga runtuh

Jungkook ingin bunuh diri

Jin ingin melemparkan semua boneka super marionya

Dan Hoseok ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin!

 _HAHAHAHA_

Mungkin hanya namjoon dan yoongi yang tersenyum diam-diam. Dipasangkan untuk melakukan adegan pepero menurut mereka akan jadi game terbaik yang pernah ada sebab bisa mengerjai dua orang di seberang sana.

Jimin dan Jin !

Pastikan dorm BTS aman malam ini! atau setidaknya Jauhkan Jimin dengan Namjoon, pisahkan kamar Yoongi dengan Jin karena mungkin sesuatu bisa rusak atau bahkan hancur di dalam sana.

Fokus pada permainan. Terlihat jungkook memasang wajah polosnya. Membulatkan mata dan mengulum bibir setipis mungkin menghindari tatapan taehyung yang seolah memohon padanya.

"kook-ah, ini adalah jebakan! ini pembohongan publik"

" JANGAN TUKAR KAMI!"

Permainan dimulai!

Taehyung berpasangan dengan Hoseok. Seolah takdir, kali ini untuk kedua kalinya setelah BTS rookie king kissing scane itu mereka berdua di satukan kembali dalam adegan secret garden. Dan Hoseok seperti biasa, selalu menikmati dan menghayati setiap adegan bersama taehyung. Berbeda dengan taehyung yang setengah mati menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Bersentuhan hidung bahkan bibir dengan hoseok membuatnya merasa bersalah sampai ke dalam-dalam

" Sumpah Jungkook, maafkan aku! aku hanya mencintaimu"

BUG

BUG

Alih-alih ingin membuat balon meletus ia menendang bokong Hoseok sangat keras hingga sang hyung mengaduh kesakitan berkali-kali.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas kasarnya, memasang fake smile aneh yang cukup jelas menggambarkan perasaannya. Ia meluruskan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang duduk manis di atas kursi tak jauh darinya berharap yang paling imut itu berbalik membaca permohonan maaf dalam matanya. Namun tidak, jungkook terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri; Menguatkan hatinya sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terbawa perasaan setelah adegan mesra taehyung-nya

" aku pasti bisa melakukannya"

"aku bisa melakukannya"

suara gugup sang magnae membuat jimin dan yang lainnya tertawa gemas, kecuali taehyung yang masih tertawa dengan terpaksa sampai dialog Do Min Joon selesai di lafalkan sang pujaan hati dan menangis dengan sedihnya

jungkook mengusap air mata sedih di kedua pipinya. Berjalan ke arah taehyung yang duduk bersebelahan dengan hoseok di atas karpet merah dengan tatapan sendu khasnya.

Taehyung meraih bahu jungkook. Memberinya sedikit ruang disampingnya, menggenggam jemarinya diam-diam di balik sorotan kamera dan tertawa garing saat adegan lainnya dimulai oleh Jimin dan Jin.

.

.

.

" Aiss..Kalian Terlalu Ribut!"

seperti itu cara jimin meredam kegugupannya. Sesekali ujung matanya melirik ke arah yoongi dan namjoon yang duduk tenang tidak jauh darinya.

Salahkan nasib sial yang sudah membuatnya berpasangan dengan princess Kim Seokjin yang tercantik seantero Bighit. Demi Tuhan, princess ini terlalu manja dan biasa untuk ukuran dirinya yang begitu menggilai tipe _Tsundere_ manis seperti yoongi.

Jimin tidak konsen hingga lebih dari sekali adegannya harus mendapat teriakan N.G CUT dan sebagainya sampai suara sang Leader 'Namjoon' terdengar jelas di telinganya seolah menantang sekaligus membela si princess manja di sebelahnya

" kau harus membiarkan Jin hyung mengucapkan bagiannya Jimin!"

Menelan saliva dan memperbaiki posisi, lagi-lagi jimin melirik kegiatan sang kekasih dengan senyum manisnya disamping Namjoon. kalau saja adegan ini ia lakoni bersama yoongi pasti ia tidak perlu mendapat sorakan atau teriakan produser karena salah intonasi.

Sial!

Lama kelamaan yoongi gemas sendiri, setelah sejak tadi hanya berbicara lewat ekspresi wajahnya. Ia bersuara memaksa jimin mempercepat permainan yang tidak juga berjalan karena kesengajaan kekasihnya itu memperlama bagiannya.

" jimin-ah, lakukan dengan benar !" seru yoongi dari kursinya dan keberanian jiminpun muncul. Mengumpamakan princess berbibir seksi di sebelahnya adalah Yoongi, Jimin mulai mengucapkan dialognya. Sangat dalam dan menghayati seperti bukan jimin yang biasa.

.

Selesai menyerang jin dengan suapan bertubi-tubi, jimin berdiri menepuk tangan Namjoon dengan malas dan terpaksa. Kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya akan melakukan adegan pepero dengan bibir orang lain membuatnya frustasi, dan siapa sangka? Si princess Kim SeokJin yang tercantik itu ternyata juga memiliki perasaan dan pemikiran yang sama persis dengannya.

Dengan kompaknya ia dan Jin memperagakan bagaimana kekasih mereka melakukan game pepero dengan jarak intim hanya berkisar 3 cm

" hanya 3 sentimeter? Berarti seperti ini ..."

Jimin dan Jin bergedik ngeri, saling menjauhkan wajah dan kembali fokus pada adegan yang sudah jelas membuat mata keduanya panas dan terkotori.

Memasang ekspresi palsu di sepanjang adegan yang berkali-kali harus mendapat teriakan NG! Cut! Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lantai kosong

" sial! "

" kenapa adegannya harus di ulang berkali-kali?"

" apa Namjoon hyung sengaja membuat kesalahan?"

" Apa dia menantangku?"

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam, berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri mencari jalan untuk berdamai dengan egonya yang terus mengamuk memaksa kakinya bergerak membawa yoongi kabur dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" hyung..!"

Jimin mempercepat langkahnya jauh kedepan menghalau jalan seseorang yang sejak tadi di teriakinya. Sebelah lengannya menarik lengan kurus itu namun di tepis dengan cepat. Pemuda berwajah manis itu menjauh, melepaskan cengkraman jemari jimin di pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar kemudian berjalan dengan cepat.

" Yoongi hyung!" Jimin memeremas rambut orange-nya dengan kasar. Menendang apapun yang ada didepannya frustasi tidak bisa menahan kekasihnya.

Tiba di depan dorm, jimin mengekori yoongi berjalan masuk tanpa berniat menahan atau mengajaknya berbicara. Pandangan mata sipitnya terus menempel pada sepatu yoongi yang melangkah dengan lesu sampai di dalam kamarnya.

" Jin hyung.. tolong tutup pintunya!"

Yang di sebut tidak bergeming. Hanya berdiri dengan tatapan tajamnya di belakang yoongi yang terlihat bersiap mendarat di atas kasur empuknya.

" Jin Hyu— " terpotong. Yoongi segera menampakkan ekspresi tidak sukanya sembari merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang dan menarik guling dan tidur membelakangi orang yang masih setia berdiri menatapnya.

pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Merapatkan pintu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok mungil nan manis di atas ranjang lalu melangkah lagi mencuri tempat di pinggiran ranjang, mendekap tubuh yoongi dan membawanya bersandar di dadanya

" kau terlihat menikmatinya, hyung?" Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, memberi kehangatan sambil mengusap pelan rambut yoongi yang halus, "kau jauh lebih menikmatinya!" ulangnya lagi

Yoongi membuka matanya. Pandangan sayunya bertemu dengan coretan dinding yang dibuat jimin beberapa bulan yang lalu saat bosan menunggunya terbangun.

 _PARK JI MIN YOONGI_

 _I GOT YES JAMS!_

 _MIN YOONGI SARANGAHAE!_

 _MINI MINI_

 _Hyungie...hyungie...hyungie saranghae!_

.

"Apa Namjoon hyung lebih pandai daripada aku?"

Yoongi menggeliat tidak nyaman. Menyudahi senyum kecilnya yang samar setelah membaca deretan tulisan karya kekasihnya itu. ia lalu memutar badan berbalik ke arah jimin

"kau berisik!"

Jimin terkekeh. menyeka rambut dan membasahi bibir seksinya menggoda yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya "kau curang hyung!" –bisiknya di depan bibir yoongi

" aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Pergilah!"

Jimin menyeringai, semakin tertantang dengan Yoongi yang mulai merona di balik suara ketusnya "tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

" kau mau jawaban yang seperti apa?"

"Ppoppo haseyo~ " ia menunjuk bibirnya dan terkekeh kecil.

" Ya!.. MESUM!"

Jimin melebarkan senyumnya. Selalu menjadi adegan favorit baginya dimana ia mengerjai yoongi dengan rayuan-rayuan kecil yang bisa memunculkan rona merah di pipi pemuda kesayangannya itu.

" aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih daripada yang didapat Namjoon hyu–"

– _Chup_

" mwoya? Apa itu?"

Yoongi tersenyum. Mata sayunya tampak indah dengan kedua pipi merona hebat melihat ekspresi jimin yang tidak rela melepas ciumannya. " itu ciuman bodoh!" katanya malu

" apa? Yang seperti itu kau sebut ciuman ?"

Memasang muka cemberut, yoongi mengerutkan dahi tidak terima dengan hinaan jimin terhadap aktifitas yang bukan dia sekali untuk memulai adegan seperti itu. satu Tangannya menarik guling dan menempatkannya diantara jimin dengan dirinya.

" hyungie.. " panggil jimin lembut yang malah membuat Yoongi makin mengencangkan pelukan digulingnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

" oh hyung? Sejak kapan guling jadi lebih menarik daripada aku ?" Jimin menaikkan nada suaranya berpura-pura marah dan menarik guling itu dari yoongi kemudian melemparkannya ke ranjang sebelah milik Jin.

" YA–

"ssssttt... jangan berkata apa-apa hyung! jangan melakukan apa-apa! Dan Jangan pernah berikan bibir ini pada siapapun selain aku ! _ara?_ "

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak dengan menarik tubuh yoongi kedalam rangkulannya. Bibir basahnya mengecup pelan bibir yoongi yang tipis dan kecil. Keduanya saling bertukar hembusan nafas beberapa detik sebelum menggerakkan kedua belah bibir itu, saling melumat, menghisap dan menggigit kecil sangat pelan

Yoongi menggerakkan jemarinya, mengusap perut jimin yang selalu jadi kesukaannya. Mata sayunya terutup nyaman menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan jimin di kulitnya sampai dimenit selanjutnya ia membuka mata, menghentikan hisapannya dan tersenyum dalam lumatan jimin di bibirnya " —dan kau, jangan pernah berikan kehangatan ini pada siapapun! Jin hyung sekalipun"

Jimin tersenyum. Mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali meraih bibir yoongi dan mengecupnya dengan lembut "yakseokhae! Janji!" katanya disela lumatan lembut mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

" dengar kan? Kita hampir saja memancing perang dunia, hyung"

Jin membeku ditempatnya kala itu. percakapan dua dongsaeng didalam sana terdengar jelas membuatnya tidak berkutik bahkan untuk sekedar menjauh kembali seperti biasa yang selalu ia lakukan saat pasangan itu beraksi didepannya

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang baru selama yang membuat roommatenya cemburu adalah Jungkook. Tapi kali ini dirinya sendiri dan namjoon. Sumpah demi apapun Jin bahkan harus berpikir seribu kali untuk tergoda oleh bocah pervert jimin yang sudah jelas tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan kekasih geniusnya

"oh ayolah hyung...kau tidak sedang cemburu kan?" suara itu terdengar parau namun pelukannya di perut Jin makin erat

" simpan pertanyaan itu untukmu sendiri, namjoon-ah!" suara lembut jin membuat bibir di pundaknya tersenyum. Melihat kedua adiknya kembali bermesraan seperti biasa, tangan kurusnya kembali menarik pegangan pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya disertai senyum lega

" bisa saja sih—" namjoon bernafas pelan masih mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh sang kekasih yang perlahan bergerak melepaskan tautan tangan di perutnya "—kalau kau tidak segera menghentikan niatmu melepas pelukanku "

Jin tertawa kecil. Tidak lagi berniat untuk melakukan apapun selain menuruti kemauan pemuda genius yang mengiringnya dengan pelukan hangat menuju kamar lain dimana jungkook terlihat terlibat adu tarik dengan taehyung sampai akhirnya adik termuda itu mengalah dan mengikuti taehyung entah kemana

" kali ini bukan karena kita sayang, tapi Hoseok!" kata namjoon disusul kekehan geli dari jin. "arasseo" katanya

" hyung..." namjoon melepaskan pelukannya. Senyum khasnya terpampang jelas didepan wajah sang kekasih yang segera saja merona karena tatapan 'menginginkan' yang ia hafal betul itu

" bukankah kita baru melakukannya pagi ta—"

" CK..sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus menjauhkanmu dengan jimin "

" oh?" Jin membulatkan matanya polos. Bibir sensualnya mengerucut lucu dan namjoon lagi-lagi dilanda dilema menentukan mana magnae dan mana tertua.

"kurasa jungkook tidak lagi magnae sekarang" ucapnya diselingi tawa yang membuat jin makin keheranan

"apa maksudmu sebenarnya "

" aku mencintaimu"

— _Chup_

" YA!"

" buang pikiran bodoh itu hyung! Aku tidak mencintai tubuh polosmu di balik selimut setelah kita melakukannya. Aku tidak sebejat itu mengajakmu tidur hanya untuk menikmatimu Karena meskipun kita tidak melakukannya aku selalu mencintaimu. aku aku mencintai Jin yang ini"

Pemuda tinggi itu membatu. Genangan air di mata sipitnya kian banyak dan siap meluncur jatuh ke pipi mulusnya "namjoon-ah" panggilnya lirih

"ssttt... kemari "

Pelukan lebar terpampang didepan mata Jin yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Kekasih geniusnya bukan seorang yang peka atau romantis yang mampu membuat hari-harinya selalu ceria karena gombalan romantisnya, ia hanya namjoon, pemuda biasa yang dingin dan kekanak-kanakan di beberapa waktu namun selalu bisa membuat siapapun merasa bangga karena menjadi bagian dari hidupnya

" _saranghae "_

" _nado saranghae. Uljimayo hyung"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _jungkook-ah.. mianhae.. tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih dewasa dan profesional sedikit saja?"_

" aku sudah melakukannya hyung. Kalau saja tidak, pasti sudah kupatahkan lehermu didepan orang-orang saat kau bermesraan dengan Hoseok hyung "

" _oh ayolah.. itu hanya acting! Kau bahkan sudah mendapatkan yang lebih dari_ _—"_

" geumanhae!" Jungkook memotong. Mata besarnya mendelik tajam pada taehyung yang menampilkan senyum konyol dihadapannya.

" Ok. Aku berhenti tapi kau harus ikut aku karena ayah bunda sedang menuju kemari" kata taehyung sambil menaikkan alis ke arah dua hyung yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya "ppalli "

Jungkook memasrahkan lengannya ditarik kuat oleh taehyung menuju kamar terluas dimana hoseok terlihat sibuk bergelut dengan laptopnya hingga kerutan alis terlihat jelas saat hyung itu melihat taehyung melemparkan magnaenya ke atas ranjang bersusun

' _mereka kenapa lagi?_ ' hoseok membatin. Raut herannya ia sembunyikan dengan berpura-pura fokus pada layar laptop dihadapannya. Kalau biasanya ia melayangkan protes atau umpatan, kali ini moodmaker itu memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara magnae dan taehyung cinta lamanya

Taehyung mengambil tempat disamping jungkook yang masih membulatkan mata karena shock. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik sampai kemudian taehyung mulai membuka suara " kaja! Aku akan menemanimu bermain game sampai kau bosan" ajaknya sambil mengusap poni halus adiknya

" kau selalu mengatakan itu, hyung! dan selalu jadi yang jatuh tertidur lebih dulu "

" kali ini serius. kau boleh melakukan apapun kalau aku mengingkarinya"

Sepasang mata besar jungkook berbinar " apapun?"

" hm.. apapun"

" _call !"_

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Zzz...

Dengkuran keras mengudara didalam kamar. Taehyung dan jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat hoseok di ranjang seberang sudah terlelap dengan kebiasaannya mengelus-elus tubuhnya sendiri.

" sepertinya kita salah tidak melibatkannya ke permainan ini. lihat! Dia tidur lebih dulu daripada salah satu dari kita. hahaha"

Terdengar kekehan geli dari jungkook. Magnae itu menampilkan jejeran gigi kelinci bersihnya sambil mengamati aktifitas hyungnya yang tak lazim "hyung itu sepertinya butuh sentuhan" katanya spontan tanpa sadar seseorang tersenyum padanya

" daripada hoseok hyung, apa kau tidak berminat membicarakan dirimu sendiri?"

" eh?"

" kemarin, apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tertidur hm? kau men—"

" tidak! aku tidak menciummu hyung" jungkook panik, di sebelahnya Taehyung sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan gemas sambil tertawa senang "usia terkadang tidak bisa berbohong. Bagaimana bisa aku menodai anak polos sepertimu hm?"

" kau sudah merusaknya, hyung"

" kalau begitu izinkan aku memperbaikinya"

" caranya?"

— _Chup_

" Ya! Hyung! Kau—"

— _Chup_

HAHAHAHA

 **-END-**

* * *

Yeoreobun oraenmanida~

Ah.. FF debut yang malang. Maaf meninggalkan kalian sangat lama *bow

Terima kasih atas respon di curahan hati saya yang sebelumnya /wink/

Ada yang heran ada juga yang ngerti ada juga yang salah sangka dan ada juga yang katanya sampai nangis. Duhh...jeongmal mianhae! pokoknya terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung FF Minki...yah meskipun makin kesini makin gak jelas. Gumawoyo~

Review lagi ya?

Saranghae~


End file.
